


Любовный кластер или Сатори и семь любовных передряг

by KarizZa, Schuu



Series: Ведро смазки [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, M/M, Polyamory, Tendo owns a sex shop, UST, АУ, Тендо владелец сексшопа, Футфетиш, драма, полиамория, романс, частичный кроссдрессинг
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarizZa/pseuds/KarizZa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: Его зовут Тендо, он любит Цукишиму. А Цукишима любит Тендо и не только его.





	Любовный кластер или Сатори и семь любовных передряг

**Author's Note:**

> Автор дрочил и ни в чем себе не отказывал.
> 
> Текст написан для команды Тендо на HQ!!Fucking Fest.  
> К тексту есть [плейлист](https://www.youtube.com/embed/playlist?list=PLeEqEuQNNcyRvr8iDfelYwYIkNBAqfjir)

 

На первый взгляд он был точь-в-точь старшеклассник, зашедший в секс-шоп на спор.

«Или по ошибке», — поправляет себя Тендо, заметив немного потерянный вид посетителя. Такие диковато озираются по сторонам и вскоре уходят, так ничего и не спросив. Можно даже не отвлекаться.

— Добрый день.

«Или не по ошибке».

— Добрый, — дежурно улыбается Тендо, поднимая взгляд от монитора к светлым глазам за стеклами очков.

— Мне нужна смазка.

— Какая?

Посетитель — с виду около двадцати, высокий и стройный, цветотип «весна», — хлопает ресницами и подвисает. Тендо улыбается чуть более искренне — любит он молодежь, вступающую в расцвет своей половой жизни.

— Вам для…

— Анальную.

— О. Ясно.

Свое «ясно» Тендо говорит машинально, чтобы скрыть неловкость из-за неправильно понятого чужого поведения. Посетитель же чуть щурится и поджимает губы, будто «ясно» его задело сильнее, чем оброненное по привычке междометие.

— Гель, силикон? Для презервативов? Планируете пользоваться игрушками или?.. — Тендо начинает тараторить, а лицо посетителя мрачнеет буквально с каждым новым словом.

— Пальцами, — сухо отвечает он.

Тендо не удерживается от еще одного быстрого взгляда на молодого человека. Смущением там и не пахнет, а вот раздражения — хоть отбавляй.

— Я ведь тут секс продаю, — робко улыбаясь, говорит Тендо, — моя задача — помочь вам с выбором. Чтобы он был приятным, — Тендо подмигивает, улыбаясь чуть смелее, и выдвигает ящик, доставая флаконы.

Посетитель молчит, и Тендо концентрируется на товаре, начиная коротко описывать каждый. Реакции по-прежнему никакой, а Тендо и не думает останавливаться — у него этих смазок хватит, чтобы половину Токио покрыть. От стандартных и скучных он переходит к более волнующим, начинает завуалированно делиться собственным опытом использования той или другой. Пока, конечно же, не ляпает:

— А вот эта моя любимая, — после чего тут же мысленно закатывает глаза и прикусывает язык, надеясь, что фраза останется без внимания.

— И почему же? — безмятежность чужого голоса заставляет Тендо взять себя в руки.

— Она масляная.

— Ага.

— Для массажа и долгих игр подходит на ура.

Посетитель кивает и обводит батарею флаконов, которые успел прорекламировать Тендо, долгим задумчивым взглядом.

— Вы хорошо разбираетесь в товаре.

— Я хорошо разбираюсь в вопросе, — без особой надежды шутит Тендо, и к его удивлению уголок тонких губ заметно дергается в сторону. — Что-нибудь заинтересовало?

После минуты раздумий посетитель уверенно выбирает последний из предложенных Тендо вариантов.

— Отлично. Больше ничего?

— Нет.

Тендо открывает чек, ищет товар — сколько можно откладывать автоматизацию, без сканера уже реально тяжело, — и краем глаза продолжает наблюдать за своим посетителем. Не удерживается:

— Если вам… для индивидуального пользования, то, может быть, еще что-то присмотреть?

— Например? — взгляд, которым посетитель удостаивает товар на витринах, даже немного обижает.

— Ну… пальцами же неудобно?

Зря он это сказал. Потому что его горе-покупатель выглядит так, будто только что осознал размеры Вселенной.

— А чем удобно?

— Кроме члена? — уточняет Тендо. — Много чем, — и сам оглядывается на витрины.

— Только смазку, — чуть повысив голос, просит посетитель.

Тендо пробивает чек и упаковывает флакон в маленький фирменный пакет.

— Наслаждайтесь, — дежурная фраза, но почему-то именно сейчас ее произносить не очень хочется, — и приходите снова.

Посетитель прощается и уходит с видом «больше никогда», а Тендо остается лишь попытаться не впасть в уныние от своих навыков общения с незнакомыми людьми.

 

Вообще-то Тендо никогда не мечтал быть владельцем секс-шопа — так уж сложилось.

Свою ориентацию Тендо принял без проблем. Да он вообще ни о чем не задумывался, пока текли его золотые годы в старшей школе: участие в волейбольном клубе давало ему повод регулярно находиться в обществе множества парней спортивного телосложения, а личная жизнь соседа по комнате — время для фантазий, посещения порно-сайтов и дрочки. В те годы ничто не волновало Тендо так, как голые задницы сокомандников в душевой.

В выпускном классе у него появился первый знакомый, который интересовался однополым сексом так же сильно, как и сам Тендо. С ним они провели множество приятных часов, узнавая тела друг друга и их реакции, пробуя “те штуки из порно” и другие, которые приходили им в головы. Тендо был счастлив, но расстался со своим первым парнем без особой грусти ― в его жизни просто на время не стало секса, вот и все.

Позже, уже будучи студентом, он легко заводил новые знакомства и связи, находил безопасных партнеров, иногда совсем ненадолго, иногда ― на месяцы. Иногда у него был один “приятель”, иногда — несколько в одно и то же время. Тендо искренне и всей душой любил секс и свое тело, но еще больше любил чужие тела, ничто не доставляло ему такого удовольствия, как знакомство с кем-то или чем-то новым.

Проблемы начались позже, когда Тендо помимо сексуальной разрядки начал нуждаться в эмоциональной подпитке. Он несколько раз пытался завести новых друзей, которым от него нужен был бы не только секс, дважды безответно влюблялся и в последний из них схлопотал по лицу от возмущенного и оскорбленного объекта своей привязанности. Как-то вышло, что просто секс уже не впечатлял так сильно. Тендо находил партнера, если хотел, но отсутствие настоящей близости все больше превращало секс во что-то скучное. Ни один из любовников не знал Тендо по-настоящему, как и сам он ― их.

Тендо не был чересчур нежным по натуре, так что к свалившимся на него проблемам отнесся стоически, возобновил общение с ребятами из школьного волейбольного клуба, признался в своей ориентации лучшему другу и даже услышал пожелание найти свое счастье в ответ. А еще купил свой первый дилдо. Простенький, скромно выглядящий и недорогой.

А потом вошел во вкус.

И так уж случилось, что ко времени, когда Тендо серьезно начал нуждаться в подработке, лучшее, в чем он разбирался помимо порно и маркетинга, как профиля своего образования, были секс-игрушки. Ими полнились ящики его комода, к багажу знаний прибавилась масса информации о любопытных практиках и ощущениях, к предпочтениям — несколько фетишей и кинков. И так уж случилось, что Тендо легко и быстро смог устроиться продавцом в секс-шоп недалеко от своего института.

Ну просто судьба.

Затем пошло-поехало. Тендо стал совладельцем нового секс-шопа той же сети на четвертом курсе — его знания, смекалка и деловая хватка здорово помогли развить и расширить бизнес. А после неприятного инцидента с домогательством и избиения своего партнера по бизнесу резиновым членом, уже через год Тендо решился открыть собственное дело.

Он преуспевал, был счастлив в том, чем занимался, дарил друзьям из волейбольного клуба неизменно вгоняющие в краску подарки, но на эмоциональном фронте царило все то же затишье. Тендо коротал дни в обществе коллекции драгон-дилдо, занимающей почетное место в магазине, и украдкой мечтал встретить кого-то, кто его, ну… полюбит? Пусть это и звучало слишком смело для человека, чьи самые серьезные отношения продлились три дня, но на меньшее Тендо был не согласен.

Для меньшего у него было все содержимое магазина.

 

Цветотип «весна» возвращается в скромную лавочку Тендо через три недели. Трудно сказать, сыграла ли свою роль память на лица, или же именно этот покупатель запал ему в душу, но Тендо сразу же его узнает. А по приветственному кивку и смятению во взгляде, понимает, что его тоже не забыли.

Посетитель долго стоит перед витриной с дилдо разных цветов и размеров, игнорируя «вам помочь?» взгляды, а сам Тендо не торопится произносить предложение вслух. Парень, в конце концов, не из робкого десятка, и Тендо даже интересно, как долго он будет оттягивать начало диалога, потому что никто еще не разглядывал один самый обыкновенный резиновый член почти пять минут просто так.

― У нас есть бонусные карты для постоянных клиентов, ― не выдерживает Тендо, когда за парой ничего так и не купивших девушек закрывается дверь.

Посетитель оборачивается, как будто ждал и был готов. Чего или к чему ― не совсем ясно, но Тендо не может сдержать широкую улыбку, которую он очень стремится превратить в дружелюбную, а не по-дурацки радостную.

― Правда? ― сухим голосом интересуется молодой человек.

― С каждой покупки вам на карту будет зачисляться бонус, которым можно распорядиться по своему усмотрению.

― О, ― только и произносит покупатель. ― Хорошо.

Он опять смолкает, несколько долгих секунд выжидательно глядит на Тендо, затем медленно, слишком медленно, начинает отворачиваться. Ну нет. Только не очередные пять минут возле очередного члена.

― Надеюсь, вы остались довольны смазкой. Может быть, вам что-то подсказать?

Парень кивает, отвечая непонятно на какую из фраз.

― Решили подобрать себе дилдо? К слову, в прошлый раз вы упоминали пальцы в качестве основного инструмента, так сказать. Могу предложить вам силиконовые руки, есть разные размеры и жесткость материала…

Тендо понимает, что его несет, и не может остановиться, но, к счастью, в этом ему помогает сам посетитель.

― Не нужно. Я хочу выбрать, гхм… что-нибудь из этого, ― он обводит рукой целый стеллаж, и Тендо мысленно стонет от обширности понятия «что-нибудь».

Он выходит из-за прилавка, звеня ключами, и подходит к покупателю. Не нужно даже смотреть на витрину, чтобы вспомнить, что там стоит.

― Хотите классику или экзотику? Размер выбрали? Какой материал предпочитаете? У нас есть латекс, акрил, металл, пластик, стекло, камень, дерево. На липучке или без? Степень рельефности?

По мере перечисления вопросов лицо покупателя становится все более озадаченным.

― Классику, семнадцать сантиметров, латекс, без липучки, рельефность… низкая? ― перечисляет тот.

Тендо довольно кивает, переставая пытать его взглядом, и открывает стеллаж.

― Какой цвет предпочитаете?

― Эм. Человеческий.

― Человеческий понятие многогранное, у нас есть три оттенка негроидной расы, два восточно-африканской, два европеоидной, три американоидной и четыре монголоидной. А нет, простите, две американоидной, это я спутал с акрилом.

Посетитель даже не скрывает свое какого-хрена лицо.

― К несчастью, пигментацию мы пока не продумывали, хотя, если вам принципиально, я могу сделать заказ, только это будет дороже, ― продолжает Тендо, игнорируя растущее выражение сожаления на лице у посетителя.

― Монголоидную, любую, ― быстро выговаривает посетитель.

И, черт, кажется, теперь он начинает торопиться. Молодец, Тендо, ты опять поспешил, опять спугнул.

― Отлично, ― деланно равнодушно выпаливает Тендо, ― подождите минутку, я принесу со склада.

Он выходит, оставляя посетителя одного в пустом магазинчике и спешит в подсобку за коробкой. Член оказывается последним, и Тендо делает себе мысленную пометку включить в следующий заказ еще несколько штук того же артикула.

Когда он возвращается, посетитель уже стоит у кассы с бумажником наготове. Тендо печально вздыхает про себя, не подавая при этом никакого вида, и начинает оформлять товар. Черт, однажды он отладит эту систему, а пока ее медлительность даже к лучшему. Можно с преувеличенной внимательностью вбивать штрих-код в поиск под взглядом, от которого Тендо на самом деле не хочется быть ни медлительным, ни равнодушным.

― Проверять будете? Могу распаковать, ― с надеждой предлагает Тендо.

― Не стоит.

― Как скажете.

Тендо шелестит пакетом, складывая туда коробку, и в последний момент вспоминает о карте.

― Так что насчет бонуса? Хотите поучаствовать?

Парень замирает, размышляет секунду-две, затем кивает.

Карта появляется на столе в следующую секунду, готовая, вместе с листком анкеты.

― Из обязательных полей либо номер телефона, либо имя, о политике конфиденциальности можете не беспокоиться.

Пока Тендо вбивает номер карты в базу и начисляет бонусы с покупки, парень что-то задумчиво читает в анкете, затем пишет, и Тендо не терпится подсмотреть, но это будет слишком уж невежливо, так что он ждет, пока посетитель закончит, отдаст ему листок в обмен на карту и выйдет.

Из всех семи полей анкеты заполнены лишь два: имя и номер. Тендо впивается взглядом в выведенные аккуратным почерком иероглифы «Цукишима Хотару» и улыбается, аккуратно разглаживая анкету кончиками пальцев.

 

Целую неделю Тендо проводит рефлексируя. Есть у него такая малопривлекательная черта, как заранее продуманная привязанность, и двух визитов Цукишимы Хотару хватило, чтобы Тендо решил, что это неспроста. Во-первых, во второй свой визит Цукишима действительно ждал, пока Тендо с ним заговорит, и не увидеть это было бы сложно даже слепому. Ладно, слепой бы, конечно, не увидел, но почувствовал бы точно.

Во-вторых, Цукишима оставил свой номер, хотя для карточки хватило бы имени.

В-третьих… А вот нету третьих.

Тендо много раз с соблазном смотрит на номер телефона и даже зачем-то вбивает его в заметки на телефоне. В адресную книгу не спешит, боится спугнуть удачу.

Он загадывает, что, если Цукишима придет опять, Тендо позовет его на кофе. Была не была, как говорится. Если Цукишима действительно придет, это будет значить, что его не испугали тринадцать оттенков фаллоимитаторов, настойчивость, обширные познания Тендо, и еще бог знает что могло его насторожить. Худшее, что может случиться ― потеря клиента, ведь так?

Тендо приходит в приятное волнение от этой сделки с самим собой, ему нравится нервозность ожидания. Он представляет, как Цукишима входит в двери его магазинчика, и пульс начинает частить. Честно говоря, Цукишима понравился ему с первого взгляда. Он привлекательный: высокий и стройный, с широкими плечами и узкими бедрами — идеальная на вкус Тендо фигура. Прикрывая глаза, он легко может нафантазировать, как угадываются под золотисто-сливочной кожей дуги ребер, перекатываются мышцы и сухожилия. А еще Тендо очень нравится, какой Цукишима светленький с этими своими пшеничным кудряшками, медовыми глазами и бледно-розовыми губами. Загоняясь все дальше, Тендо думает, совпадают ли по цвету с губами соски Цукишимы, а может быть и не только соски..

Цукишима превращается для Тендо в объект фантазий и желаний, он думает о своем молчаливом посетителе во время каждой разрядки и уже начинает тосковать по нему. Так что когда Цукишима приходит в магазин через две недели и решительно идет сразу к кассе, Тендо внешне оживляется. По крайней мере, он надеется, что выглядит именно так. Потому что в мыслях у него всплывает не очевидное «чем могу вам помочь», а «не хотите ли выпить со мной кофе?».

― Не хотите ли вам помочь? ― выплевывает Тендо, когда Цукишима останавливается напротив.

― ...Что? ― странная решимость сползает у него с лица, как будто ее и не было.

― В смысле, чем могу вам помочь я? ― поправляет Тендо, не моргая.

Цукишима внезапно выглядит как человек, передумавший делать что бы там он ни задумывал ранее. Он растерянно озирается, и Тендо решает вернуть его в реальность любым доступным способом.

― Надеюсь, вы остались довольны предыдущей покупкой.

― Да, ― Цукишима кивает, не особо заботясь о, собственно, предмете разговора и контексте.

Очень хорошо, значит, его решимость была связана не с желанием разнести своим недовольством магазин Тендо.

― Хотите выбрать что-нибудь еще и пришли за моим экспертным мнением? ― подсказывает Тендо, стараясь звучать не слишком воодушевленно.

― Да, ― опять односложно отвечает Цукишима.

― Подобрать вам что-то определенное?

― А что вы можете предложить? ― Цукишима осознанно или нет делает странный упор на это самое «вы», и у Тендо екает сердечко.

― Кофе, ― выпаливает он, глядя немигающим взглядом.

― Прошу прощения? ― вежливо переспрашивает Цукишима, и нет, все он прекрасно слышит, но вид такой, что Тендо сразу понимает ― мимо.

Внутри все опускается, но он не позволяет своей улыбке исчезнуть с лица.

― Что, не пьете кофе? Жаль. Тогда сейчас подберем что-нибудь эдакое, если вы не против новых ощущений.

Тендо выбирается из-за прилавка и идет к центральной витрине, слыша позади тихое «не против». И ухмыляется сам себе, пока клиент не видит.

― Могу вам предложить новую компактную модель вибромассажера, ― Тендо открывает стеклянную дверцу и достает с полки дефектный образец. ― Более восемнадцати режимов вибрации, дистанционное управление через приложение для телефона, многофункциональность…

― Это как? ― озадачивается Цукишима, и Тендо едва сдерживает улыбку мудрой совы.

― Его можно прикрепить к головке или основанию, для этого в наборе идут ремешки для члена любого размера. Кроме того, его можно использовать для массажа простаты. К слову, не советую в этом случае вибрацию высоких мощностей, так как возможна преждевременная э…

― Понятно, спасибо, ― резко перебивает Цукишима и чуть вытягивает руку, ― вы позволите?

― Конечно, ― Тендо вкладывает небольшой девайс в узкую белую ладонь и задерживает взгляд на длинных тонких пальцах.

В памяти невольно всплывает их первый диалог, и, что ж, Тендо был бы совсем не против таких вот пальцев где-нибудь у себя поглубже.

― Что за приложение для него нужно? ― вырывает его из мыслей Цукишима.

― Скачивается по QR-коду на упаковке, или можно использовать пульт. В комплекте USB-зарядка, никаких батареек, цветовой индикатор будет предупреждать вас о том, на сколько развлечений хватит заряда.

― М, ― только и выдает Цукишима, вертя вибратор в своих чертовых пальцах. Металлическая поверхность бликует от приглушенного света и отражается в стеклах его очков, Тендо смотрит, как зачарованный кролик, на мгновенье подвисая.

― Будете брать? ― сиплым голосом спрашивает он, выводя сам себя из транса.

― Возможно. Скидка?

― Десять процентов, ― зачем-то говорит Тендо, потому что нет, на его товар нет скидок, только бонусы. И где вообще работает этот Цукишима, что может позволить себе новые игрушки так часто?

― Хорошо, ― Цукишима отдает ему образец и уходит к кассе.

Тендо нарочито медленно возится на складе, большую часть времени борясь с желанием стать более настойчивым в своем приглашении. Затем так же медленно выбивает чек, потому что пошел ты в жопу, Цукишима, вот почему. Еще медленнее складывает покупку в бумажный пакет, переходи на экологически чистые сумки, Цукишима. Тот забирает покупку и снова собирается уйти, оставив Тендо неудовлетворенным и разочарованным. А ведь Тендо был почти уверен, что Цукишима не против познакомиться с ним поближе...

― Я свободен завтра вечером. В восемь, ― говорит вдруг Цукишима, на пару секунд замирая в полуобороте.

В смысле. В смысле?! Что? Ага! Тендо с трудом сдерживает улыбку ликования. Наконец-то первый ответный ход Цукишимы в его сторону.

― Немного поздновато для кофе, ― Тендо запихивает свою ликующую часть поглубже и вальяжно облокачивается о прилавок, стараясь выглядеть как залихватский соблазнитель.

― Очень жаль, ― бесцветно говорит Цукишима, отворачиваясь. Очевидно, он не из тех, кто любит играть в чужие игры по чужим правилам.

― Но я люблю кофе на ночь, ― поспешно выпаливает Тендо.

Цукишима едва заметно улыбается и сердцебиение Тендо ускоряется.

― Тогда до завтра.

― Я не доживу, ― выдыхает Тендо, когда дверь закрывается, и растекается по кассовой стойке. ― И, что ж, придется мне завтра закрыться пораньше.

 

Вечером, по дороге домой, Тендо вспоминает, что ни о чем конкретном они так и не договорились. В первый момент эйфория от неожиданного согласия была слишком велика, потом Тендо снесло вечерним наплывом покупателей, а после закрытия нужно было быстро навести порядок и бежать на станцию. И только повиснув на поручне вагона и глядя на мелькающие за окном огни, Тендо понял, какую большую ошибку совершил, не обдумав все заранее. Хотя у него ведь есть номер телефона…

Всю оставшуюся дорогу Тендо придумывает текст сообщения, не зная, как лучше начать и что вообще говорить, а выйдя на свежий воздух вдруг решает, что самое время переходить в наступление, иначе верткий Цукишима может выскользнуть у него из рук ― так Тендо кажется. Да и весь предыдущий опыт знакомств и общения подсказывает Тендо, что с этим парнем не стоит пускать все на самотек.

― Алло, ― после третьего гудка говорит Цукишима.

― Привет! Это парень из секс-шопа, помнишь? ― ну конечно помнит, он же всего несколько часов назад совершал покупку в магазине, память у него наверняка получше, чем у золотой рыбки. ― Кстати, я Тендо.

― Да… ― Цукишима откашливается, ― я помню.

― Я звоню уточнить, где мы завтра встретимся. Ты так быстро убежал, что я и не успел об этом подумать.

Цукишима подозрительно молчит и Тендо начинает бояться, что каким-то образом умудрился перепутать номер телефона. Или тот все же передумал. Или…

― Да, я...немного торопился. Насчет завтра…

Сердце Тендо замирает. «Только посмей отказаться, Цукишима».

― Знаешь кофейню напротив станции метро?

― Конечно! Я закажу столик. Ты как любишь, у окна или в закутке?

― В закут… что? ― Цукишима вздыхает. ― Неважно.

― Ладушки, ― Тендо стоит под фонарем и с глупой улыбкой ковыряет асфальт носком ботинка. ― Тогда до завтра?

― До завтра.

Цукишима отключается первым, а Тендо еще с минуту смотрит на дисплей.

Свидание, господи! У него уже тысячу лет не было нормального свидания!

Преисполненный надежд и радостных ожиданий, Тендо летит домой, торопливо ужинает тем, что находит в холодильнике, и заваливается с ноутбуком на кровать. Только на просмотре третьей страницы каталога одного из поставщиков он ловит себя на том, что бездумно пролистывает товары, а корзина все еще пуста.

В голове сплошные фантазии о том, как он завтра поразит Цукишиму своим остроумием и обаянием, очарует парой комплиментов и улыбок, и тот растает, украдкой возьмет Тендо за руку, а прощаясь на станции, даже поцелует. Или даже больше!..

Тендо стонет, отпихивает ноутбук в сторону и плетется в ванную. Заранее продуманная привязанность, вот, во всей красе.

Приняв душ и почистив зубы, Тендо пересаживается с ноутбуком за стол и отводит полчаса на работу, а после перебирается на кровать, запускает любимый сериал на Нетфликсе и спокойно засыпает под мерное бормотание диалогов.

 

День проходит в томительном ожидании. Большую часть времени Тендо изводит себя бесконечными поглядываниями на часы. Цифры, как назло, меняются мучительно медленно. Покупателей совсем нет, так что закрываться Тендо начинает уже в семь. Тщательнее обычного прибирает в магазине, раскладывает товар на складе и выносит сплющенные коробки в специальный контейнер. Уходит он в половине восьмого, надеясь прогуляться, но волнение и предвкушение прогоняют его по многолюдным улицам, будто кнутом, и вот без четверти восемь Тендо уже сидит за столиком в кофейне, бестолково пялясь в меню.

Цукишима появляется через десять мучительных минут, вызывая у Тендо радость и ужас одновременно.

Зрительный контакт между ними устанавливается как только Цукишима открывает дверь. Он просто окидывает все помещение одним взглядом и, заметив Тендо, больше уже не отводит глаз. Тендо чувствует себя как загипнотизированный, пока Цукишима неторопливо и уверенно проходит между столиков, останавливается рядом и кивает, прежде чем сесть напротив.

― Добрый вечер. ― Уже выбрал? ― Цукишима кивает на меню в руках Тендо и тот наконец отмирает.

― Ага, ― и нет, ничего он не выбрал, но все равно отдает меню Цукишиме, и пока тот разглядывает строчки, Тендо разглядывает его.

Когда подходит официантка, Тендо выпаливает «капучино», потому что это первое, что приходит в голову при взгляде на Цукишиму: медовые глаза, пшеничного цвета волосы, сливочная с золотистым отливом кожа. Его хочется съесть.

― Не голоден? ― Цукишима бросает на Тендо вопросительный взгляд и тому требуется несколько долгих секунд, чтобы разобраться, о чем идет речь. ― Кофе и все?

Тендо быстро кивает, и пока Цукишима делает заказ, уточняя детали, в срочном порядке пытается взять себя в руки и взять пример с невозмутимого визави. Тот ведет себя так, будто это встреча старых знакомых, а не потенциальное первое свидание. А потом Тендо понимает, что действительно голоден, ведь, черт возьми, из-за нервов считай ни крошки во рту не держал за целый день.

― Итак, ― начинает Цукишима, когда официантка отходит от столика и они остаются наедине.

― Итак, ― повторяет Тендо, подаваясь вперед и опираясь на сложенные поверх столешницы руки.

― Продавец в секс-шопе, ― говорит Цукишима, немного наклоняя голову набок.

― Владелец, ― поправляет Тендо, довольно ухмыляясь и чувствуя, будто словил неожиданный бонус к харизме.

― Даже так, ― Цукишима слегка улыбается, будто поощряя. И, черт, Тендо это ужасно нравится.

― Так уж сложилось.

― Обстоятельства или интересы?

― И то, и другое, ― пожимает плечами Тендо.

― Занятно.

― А тебя что привело в мой секс-шоп?

― Обстоятельства или интересы? ― Цукишима поддерживает игру и делает вид, что задумался. ― Хм-м.

― Уверен, что второе, ― подмигивает Тендо.

― Первое, ― прищурившись, отвечает Цукишима.

― И какие же обстоятельства?

― Пас, ― роняет тот, переводя взгляд на салфетницу, и Тендо засчитывает себе первое поражение за сегодня.

― Чем занимаешься? ― быстрая реабилитация.

― Учусь, последний год.

― О, студент, ― Тендо непроизвольно расплывается в улыбке. ― Мне нравилось быть студентом, а тебе?

― Не думаю, что есть что-то особенное в том, чтобы быть студентом, ― Цукишима пожимает плечами.

― А как же бессонные ночи перед тестами, знакомства, вечеринки?

Цукишима качает головой, кривит губы в легкой усмешке.

― Не приглашают?

― Не интересуюсь. А ты, выходит, общительный парень?

― Как видишь.

Цукишима тихо усмехается и снова отводит взгляд. Льстит ли ему внимание Тендо, или он просто развлекается в свой ничем не занятый субботний вечер?

― Ну, что, не хочешь исповедаться? ― понизив голос, предлагает Тендо, подаваясь ближе.

― Чего? ― Цукишима вскидывает на него удивленный взгляд.

― Я продал твой первый, по всей видимости, резиновый член, и с кем поговорить об этом, как не со мной? ― Тендо для убедительности приподнимает брови, а Цукишима строит совершенно не впечатленное лицо. ― Не бойся, Цукишима Хотару, в моем заведении тайны клиентов превыше всего.

И вдруг Цукишима заходится смехом, настоящим и искренним, хоть и совсем тихим.

― Что такое? ― Тендо нравится, как он смеется.

― Цукишима Кей, ― переведя дух, говорит тот. ― А насчет конфиденциальности данных я уже все понял.

― Тендо Сатори. И что ты понял?

Цукишима постукивает ногтем указательного пальца по яблоку на своей восьмерке и не сводит с Тендо искрящегося взгляда.

― Ты использовал мой номер в личных целях ― политика отличная. И приятно познакомиться, кстати.

― Приятно познакомиться, ― улыбается Тендо в ответ, ― ради этого стоило нарушить одно маленькое правило.

Подошедшая официантка прерывает установившийся между ними контакт и дает Тендо пару секунд передышки. Пару секунд на то, чтобы понять, что, во-первых, от волнения у него уже спина взмокла, а во-вторых, еще пара улыбок и он влюбится в Цукишиму.

За едой они переходят на темы попроще: где родился, вырос, затем говорят об образовании, переходят на более серьезные аспекты работы Тендо ― Цукишима проявляет искренний интерес к тому, как именно Тендо удалось открыть успешное дело в таком возрасте, и это очень льстит. О самом себе Цукишима рассказывает тоже, но менее охотно, и неизменно отводя глаза в сторону. Тендо каждый такой знак пугает похлеще, чем все выслушанные в жизни отказы. Вниманием Цукишимы он сегодня хотел бы питаться вместо еды. Когда с ней покончено, на часах уже половина десятого, а Цукишима не выказывает ни малейшего желания покинуть компанию Тендо.

― Они скоро закрываются, ― замечает Тендо.

― Что ж....

― Но неподалеку есть один бар…

Предложение продолжить вечер вместе повисает в воздухе, потому что Тендо боится выговорить эту мысль до конца.

― Интересно, ― глаза Цукишимы будто становятся немного теплее.

Они неторопливо расплачиваются и выходят на улицу, погружаясь в по-особому суетливый мир ночного Токио.

― Можно пешком. Сюда, ― Тендо оборачивается через плечо, манит за собой, и Цукишима покидает островок теплого света вывески, чтобы последовать за ним.

По дороге они почти не разговаривают, но это и не кажется нужным. В баре Тендо подводит Цукишиму к стойке и тот, присаживаясь, говорит вдруг:

― Часто приходишь сюда один?

― С чего ты взял? ― Тендо даже замирает, так и глядя на него сверху вниз.

― За стойкой сидят одиночки, ― пожимает плечами Цукишима.

― Ну… ― Тендо садится рядом и вздыхает, ― ты угадал. А сам? Обычно где сидишь?

Цукишима переводит взгляд на батарею бутылок перед собой и подвисает с ответом.

― Когда как.

― Привет, ― Ойкава появляется очень вовремя и спасает момент. Тендо переводит на него взгляд и ловит многозначительное выражение лица.

― Привет, ― фыркает Тендо, не удержавшись от смешка.

― Что будете пить? ― Ойкава адресует этот вопрос Цукишиме, что будет пить Тендо он и так знает.

― Лонг Айленд, пожалуйста.

― М-м, ― Ойкава кивает, ― принято.

― А не слишком крепко? ― щурится Тендо.

― Мне одного хватит на весь вечер, ― Цукишима проверяет уведомления на айфоне и со щелчком блокировки вскидывает взгляд на Тендо.

Когда Ойкава ставит перед ними напитки, Тендо судорожно ищет тему, чтобы продолжить зашедший в тупик разговор, и на помощь ему неожиданно приходит сам Цукишима.

― Владелец секс-шопа, который привык выпивать один, ― он отпивает, перекатывает напиток во рту и с довольным видом глотает. Поймав взгляд Ойкавы, Тендо подмигивает ему. ― Звучит грустно. Так занят работой?

В смысле, грустно?! Ты издеваешься? Так и хочется сказать, что нет ничего смешного в том, что ты одинок, но по глазам Цукишимы видит, что да, он просто бессовестно над ним подтрунивает.

― Честно? ― Тендо делает глоток, облизывает губы. Что ж, сыграем по-твоему, пожалей меня, Цукишима. ― Мне не с кем выпивать.

― Отстой.

― Но исходя из того, что и тебе не с кем провести вечер субботы, кроме как со мной… ― самодовольно продолжает Тендо и многозначительно смолкает. И без того понятно, что он хочет сказать.

Цукишима оборачивается, хитро щурится.

― Туше.

― За это стоит выпить.

Первый коктейль Тендо приговаривает довольно быстро, Цукишима, как и говорил, растягивает свой. Они обмениваются полушутливыми, полулюбопытствующими фразами в том же духе, а ко второму коктейлю Тендо ощущает себя достаточно смелым, чтобы сделать эту игру немного интереснее.

― Давай я угадаю, почему ты согласился со мной встретиться, ― предлагает он.

― Ну давай, ― усмехается Цукишима. Он часто корчит рожицы, когда не воспринимает слова Тендо всерьез.

― Потому что я тебе понравился, ― говорит Тендо напрямик. Цукишима смеется и делает глоток. Бинго.

― Давай угадаю, почему ты меня пригласил, ― предлагает он. ― Потому что я тебе нравлюсь.

Тендо тоже отпивает из своего бокала, будто между ними есть какой-то тайный уговор о правилах игры.

― Какие сложные причины, ― наигранно вздыхает Цукишима.

― Давай повысим ставки, ― пожимает плечами Тендо.

― Начинай.

Тендо вертит бокал в пальцах, глядя на то, как перестукиваются внутри кубики льда. Цукишима не прочь пофлиртовать, и, кажется, Тендо еще никогда в жизни не получал такого удовольствия от общения, но отчего-то он нутром чувствует, что стоит оступиться ― и Цукишима тут же переменится. И все же соблазн оказывается сильнее.

― Ты недавно осознал свой интерес к вещам вроде тех, что я продаю, ― медленно выговаривает Тендо, так же медленно оборачиваясь к Цукишиме. Тот лишь поджимает губы в ответ. Мимо.

― Я первый клиент, которого ты пригласил выпить, ― делает свой ход Цукишима, и Тендо пьет.

― Но я не первый, кто приглашает выпить тебя, ― догадывается Тендо и оказывается прав.

― При первой встрече ты принял меня за девственника, ― облизав губы, предполагает Цукишима, на что Тендо хихикает и кивает.

― Моя ошибка, ― стонет он в свой бокал. Прохладный напиток помогает передохнуть на мгновение, но новая доза алкоголя всасывается в кровь почти мгновенно и так же мгновенно дает в голову. ― У меня есть шанс на второе свидание, ― чувствуя шальную, пьяную смелость, говорит Тендо.

Цукишима медленно подносит бокал к губам и Тендо завораживает то, как движется его кадык.

― У тебя давно не было серьезных отношений, ― продолжает Цукишима и наконец-то не угадывает. Правду о том, что их не было никогда, Тендо придерживает до лучших времен.

― А у тебя, выходит, были.

Цукишима делает резкий, короткий глоток. Тендо понимает, что нащупал больное место.

― И они недавно закончились, ― продолжает он.

― Это не по правилам, ― вздергивает бровь Цукишима.

― Окей, пропуск хода? ― предлагает Тендо.

― Мне надоела эта игра, ― Цукишима разом допивает остаток из своего бокала и Тендо начинает паниковать всерьез.

― Я не хотел тебя обидеть, не уходи, пожалуйста, ― выпаливает он на одном дыхании.

― Я хотел предложить другую, ― дергая уголком губ, успокаивает его Цукишима.

 

Они вываливаются из бара далеко за полночь и Тендо чувствует себя очень и очень пьяным ― от коктейлей и еще больше от Цукишимы. Тот протяжно выдыхает в прохладный ночной воздух и прикрывает глаза. Они бредут по затихшим улицам, самую малость нетвердо, и временами ловят взгляды друг друга. Тендо гадает, когда же ему представится момент для того самого поцелуя на прощание. Пока не понимает:

― Последняя электричка давно ушла.

И осознание этого факта даже заставляет его остановиться посреди улицы и беспомощно пялиться на остановившегося следом Цукишиму.

― Ты не очень умный, да? ― тот тихо посмеивается, подходя ближе.

― Как мне проводить тебя домой? ― беспомощно спрашивает Тендо.

― А ты хочешь?

Тендо кивает, фокусируя плывущий взгляд на раскрасневшемся лице Цукишимы.

― Идем, ― вздыхает тот, ― здесь не так уж и далеко.

И они идут, кутаясь потеплее от ночной прохлады, воспроизводя обрывки разговоров и добавляя что-то только что вспомнившееся, продолжая переглядываться все чаще и чаще. В итоге приходят они, на вкус Тендо, слишком быстро.

― Снимаешь? ― Тендо кивает на темные окна.

― Недавно, ― кивает Цукишима. ― Ну…

И это «ну» вместе с медленно поднятым взглядом ― сигнал, которого Тендо ждал весь вечер.

― Ну, ― повторяет он, делая текучий шаг вперед.

Они оказываются совсем близко. У Тендо учащается пульс и в животе появляется тянущее чувство.

― Спасибо за вечер, ― улыбается Цукишима губам Тендо.

― Увидимся еще.

Цукишима кивает и после этого движения между ними будто не остается лишнего расстояния. Тендо тянется ближе, чувствует пахнущее алкоголем дыхание, различает влажный блеск на губах Цукишимы.

И все получается.

Медленно он накрывает рот Цукишима своим, медленно раскрывает его языком, медленно обводит мягкие податливые губы. И Цукишима отвечает, обхватывая его язык губами и посасывая. И Тендо тихо вздыхает, волной подаваясь ближе, притираясь к телу Цукишимы своим.

― Ох… ― шепчет тот в губы тяжело дышащего Тендо.

«Ох», ― думает тот.

И Цукишима целует его снова ― гораздо смелее, чем собирался Тендо, и гораздо лучше, чем тот мог мечтать.

Коленки трясутся от того, что Цукишима проделывает у него во рту своим языком. Тендо беспомощно сжимает его локти, желая и боясь притиснуть ближе.

Поцелуй на прощание выходит горячее, чем добрая часть прелюдий к сексу в жизни Тендо.

«Какой же ты тогда…», ― начинает думать он, но дальше застилающей глаза красной пелены мысль не уходит.

― Спокойной ночи, ― хрипло говорит Цукишима.

Касается щеки Тендо влажными губами и выскальзывает из рук, а напоследок обжигает взглядом через плечо и скрывается за дверью.

«О. Мой. Бог.».

Тендо еще несколько минут стоит, пьяный и счастливый, затем плетется на ватных ногах два квартала не в ту сторону, затем наконец вызывает такси и в ожидании его присаживается на лавочку, задирая голову в небо.

Однозначно: он влюблен.

 

Весь следующий день Тендо томится сомнениями о том, как вести себя дальше. Вроде бы у них все обоюдно, но насколько это будет удачный ход: признаться в любви после первого же свидания? Не хотелось бы спугнуть Цукишиму. И можно ли начинать закидывать его сообщениями? Тендо ужасно скучает. А можно просить фото или видео?.. Раньше у Тендо никогда не возникало таких проблем, он ждал встречи со своими партнерами, бывало, волновался, но никто и никогда не захватывал его так, как Цукишима, не заставлял трепетать при одном воспоминании о поцелуе.

Около одиннадцати утра Тендо Цукишиме отправляет первое сообщение с благодарностями за вчерашний вечер. Затем, увидев, что Цукишима прочел, но ничего не ответил, приписывает, как ему было хорошо и как здорово было бы увидеться снова. Как можно скорее. Можно обменяться фотками прямо сейчас. И встретиться вечером. И…

«Я на занятиях, спишемся вечером», ― в итоге отвечает Цукишима. И Тендо сникает.

Кажется, все-таки спугнул.

До закрытия Тендо всеми силами отвлекается на текучку, счета, подбивает цифры по месяцу, занимается товаром. Но тоска, естественно, никуда не уходит. Цукишима так и не пишет. А когда Тендо закрывает магазин в привычные восемь часов, обидная мысль о том, что слова Цукишима не сдержал, все-таки завладевает сознанием. Больше всего Тендо раздражает, когда не дают отказ сразу. Он ведь не маленький, правда, и если Цукишима решил щадить его чувства, идти на контакт через силу, если он считает нетактичным и обидным отшить Тендо сразу… что ж, вот это и есть самое дерьмовое. Если срывать пластырь, то разом.

Тендо решает, что нужно вот прямо сейчас собраться с мыслями и позвонить, расставить все точки над «и». И не успевает.

Едва он разворачивается, делая шаг с трехступенчатого крыльца, перед ним возникает Цукишима.

― Привет, ― он слегка улыбается, не спуская с Тендо глаз.

― Привет, ― бормочет Тендо в ответ.

После долгого дня волнений и томлений иррационально хочется прогнать Цукишиму, сказать «я занят, давай завтра напишу». Сделать больно. Вернуть ему частичку пережитых Тендо эмоций, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше. Мстительность всегда была одной из самых неприятных черт Тендо. Хотя не мстительность даже, а желание поковыряться в окружающих за то, что они, намеренно или нет, когда-то поковырялись в самом Тендо.

― Я хотел поговорить, ― Цукишима говорит спокойно, мягко, и Тендо все больше грустнеет. Кажется, зря он обвинил Цукишиму в нерешительности.

― Да, я так и понял, ― Тендо проворачивает ключи на пальце и легко сбегает вниз, делает глубокий вдох, вопросительно приподнимает брови. Помогать себя отшить он не намерен, как и выказывать Цукишиме любезность.

― О вчерашнем вечере, ― Цукишима чуть хмурится.

― Угу, — Тендо кивает и даже чуть подается вперед. Ну же.

― Думаю, мы неправильно его закончили.

― Неужели? ― прищуривается Тендо.

― Мне стоило пригласить тебя в гости, но, ― вкрадчиво говорит Цукишима и Тендо, уже взвинченный собственными мыслями, сначала даже не улавливает смысла слов, ― но если ты уже не…

― Постой-ка, что ты говоришь? ― напускная холодность Тендо тает от жара, разлившегося по телу, ― Ты не собираешься меня отшить?

Цукишима делает озадаченное лицо.

― А я должен? У тебя такие вкусы или что? Мне подыграть?

У Тендо трясутся колени.

― Просто недоразумение, забудем. Что ты говорил до этого? Что стоило пригласить меня?..

― А может просто «забудем»? ― с сомнением тянет Цукишима. Вот же засранец.

― Давай «забудем», ― Тендо шагает вплотную к нему, противореча своим словам, смотрит глаза в глаза, чувствует дыхание Цукишимы на лице. — И начнем сначала. Итак, привет.

Цукишима улыбается, довольно и хищно, и Тендо уже хочется впиться в этот рот своим.

 

Все кажется сном. Тендо даже щипает себя за руку, чтобы убедиться, что это не так.

Реальный Цукишима в реальности Тендо придерживает для него дверь, пропуская вперед, и вместе они поднимаются на нужный этаж, затем Цукишима отпирает нужную дверь и делает такой нужный Тендо шаг. Едва щелкает замок, как он оказывается прижат к двери, а губы Цукишимы ― к его шее, прямо над бешено бьющимся пульсом.

Тендо роняет на пол свой рюкзак и обхватывает Цукишиму за талию, прижимая к себе, откидывает голову назад, чтобы дать ему больше места, но прикладывается затылком об дверь. Колени подкашиваются, голова кружится, Цукишима вылизывает мочку уха Тендо.

― Ты как? ― шепчет он, касаясь губами.

― Нормально.

― Тогда продолжаем.

Он увлекает Тендо за собой и тот не различает дороги, только руку Цукишима ны своей руке. Момент такой желанный, такой долгожданный, Тендо чувствует себя так, будто начинают осуществляться все его мечты. А ведь это, считай, всего лишь пятая их встреча. И только вчера был первый поцелуй. Конечно, в жизни Тендо было много быстро развивающихся отношений, да очень много всякого бывало, но чтобы такое сильное его желание совпало с такой классной реализацией — впервые.

― Ты здесь? ― руки Цукишимы ныряют под одежду, взгляд ― пробивается сквозь толщу окутывающего Тендо восторга.

― Не совсем, ― шепчет Тендо в ответ.

― Ты же не девственник, правда? ― напряженно спрашивает Цукишима, на миг сбившись с настроя. Тендо нервно смеется.

― Нет, но по ощущениям очень похоже, ― он чувствует, что глупо улыбается, чувствует, что глупо было говорить такое, чувствует, что сам он ― ужасно глупый.

Взгляд Цукишимы меняется, но Тендо не может его прочесть.

― Ты мне так нравишься, что я даже не знаю, что делать, ― шутит Тендо, хотя смешного в сказанном ― ничего.

― Для начала сними с меня одежду, ― предлагает Цукишима и тянет свитер Тендо вверх.

Намеренно ли Цукишима ведет себя так соблазняюще, или это от природы? Тендо чувствует себя кроликом перед лисьей норой. И шагает внутрь.

Цукишима оказывается таким же худым, как и сам Тендо. Точнее не худым, просто мускулатура его тела точно так же не хочет расти и становиться рельефной. И все-таки Цукишима красивый, такой, что Тендо хочется потрогать каждый сантиметр, изучить руками и губами. Хочется просто прилипнуть к Цукишиме и провести так следующие пару лет.

Когда Цукишима толкает его на кровать, Тендо уже возбужден настолько, что ширинка болезненно давит на пах. Он даже не задумывается наперед о том, чем конкретно они займутся, ― чем Цукишима захочет, ― просто проживает каждое мгновение близости, как последнее. Или первое. Цукишима влезает следом, располагается между ног Тендо, устраивает его бедра на своих, и несмотря на то, что оба все еще в джинсах, прикосновения обжигают. Цукишима трется членом о промежность Тендо, вытягивается на его груди, ловит восхищенный вздох губами и выглядит ужасно довольным. Тендо скользит ладонями по его плечам, кожа такая гладкая и нежная, что это завораживает. Он гладит лопатки, чувствуя движение мышц под кожей, спускается вдоль русла позвоночника, по изгибу поясницы ― и Цукишима извивается под рукой, плавно и медленно, так, что руки Тендо сами собой ныряют за пояс его джинс и под резинку трусов.

― Боже мой, ― стонет Тендо и не может остановиться.

Под одеждой Цукишимы горячо и тесно, и Тендо хочет быть ею. Он обхватывает полушария ягодиц, сжимает в ладонях упругую, сочную плоть, и чувствует себя властелином мира. Все до единого мастурбаторы «полуторс» в каталоге его магазина хочется сложить в кучу и сжечь. Задница Цукишимы ― его новый эталон. Шедевр. Иконик.

Цукишима продолжает тереться о него, гибкий и текучий, накатываясь, волна за волной, и Тендо уносит все дальше в шторм, в открытое море ― а у него ведь нет ни компаса, ни спасательного круга. Только один ориентир.

Они целуются как сумасшедшие. Цукишима проводит нижними клыками по шее Тендо, лижет кадык, прикусывает подбородок. Тендо стонет, ему нужен воздух, нужны губы Цукишимы на его губах, но все это нельзя получить одновременно. Удовольствие переполняет, туманит разум и толкает за край, туда, где поле видимости Тендо сужается до желтых глаз Цукишимы. А после ― Тендо идет ко дну, накрытый волной оргазма. Он кончает в трусы, его колотит, такого счастья не было, кажется, никогда. Цукишима накрывает его щеку рукой и целует в висок, гладит и баюкает, пока Тендо не отпускает.

― Ты быстро, ― выдыхает он. Все еще возбужденный, с горящим взглядом. От его тела пышет таким жаром, будто он раскаленная звезда.

Цукишима отрывается от Тендо, чтобы избавиться от остатков одежды, и садится ему на бедра, прижимаясь промежностью к еще не до конца опавшему члену, и начинает дрочить себе. Другая его рука скользит по животу, груди Тендо, пальцы царапают соски. Он немного раскачивается взад и вперед, трется, и Тендо чувствует, как возбуждается снова. Он гладит ноги Цукишимы, бедра, выступающие тазовые косточки и талию, натянувшиеся мышцы пресса и лесенку ребер. 

― Так лучше, ― шепчет Цукишима, вдавливает бедрами Тендо в кровать и сжимает головку в левой руке, Тендо жадно следит, как он водит большим пальцем по щели, размазывает выступающую смазку. Отстраненно замечает, что нет, кожа головки оттенком темнее губ Цукишимы, а вот соски — да, бледно-розовые. Хотя искусанные и опухшие от поцелуев, губы Цукишимы сейчас кажутся алыми.

― Презерватив, ― говорит он, облизывая пересохшие губы.

― Да, ― шепчет Тендо. — А где?

Сквозь отуманенный Цукишимой разум Тендо сложно воспринимать окружающую действительность адекватно. Но он бросает короткое «сейчас» и начинает шарить рукой рядом с кроватью, в том направлении, куда кивнул Цукишима, почти сползает на пол и находит выпавшую из джинсов пачку. Краем уха слышит смешок, Цукишиму забавляет его суетливость и неловкость. И Тендо не против, правда, потому что недолго еще Цукишиме остается чувствовать себя хозяином ситуации.

Цукишима жестом фокусника достает из-под подушки смазку — не ту, что покупал у Тендо, силиконовую, — и от помощи отказывается, продолжая пытать Тендо своим видом. Он, прикрывает глаза и запрокидывает голову, пока скользит пальцами в себя, смазывает. Его член подрагивает, а конец Тендо утыкается между ягодиц Цукишимы, иногда задеваемый его ладонью.

Тендо думает, что это сон, что это чудесное чудо, везение, магия. Он на автопилоте вскрывает и надевает презерватив, не отрывая взгляда от Цукишимы.

Тот все делает сам: направляет член Тендо в себя, неспешно опускается, пока полностью не садится на бедра, сжимает мышцами, гладит и крутит его соски еще влажными от смазки пальцами. Невыносимо горячий, очень приятный, мягкий и податливый, так и хочется натянуть его на себя, глубже, больше. Тендо выдыхает, сжимает бедра Цукишимы и толкается в него. От ответного стона по телу проносится волна мурашек, и Тендо просто необходимо услышать еще. Цукишима несколько раз мягко опускается на нем, покачивается, пока чуть не привстает, давая Тендо волю.

Тендо чувствует неестественный голод, чувствует, что готов сожрать Цукишиму прямо здесь и сейчас, он больше не хочет и не может сдерживаться. Тендо упирается стопами в матрас и толкается в Цукишиму, сначала медленно, но надолго его не хватает. Он срывается на сумасшедший темп, впиваясь руками в бедра Цукишимы. И судя по звукам, Цукишиме это очень и очень нравится. То, что нужно.

Цукишима наклоняется вперед и упирается в подушки над его головой, дрочит себе одной рукой, пока Тендо вбивается в него как сумасшедший. Энергии и желания у него после оргазма в два раза больше, а вот Цукишима наоборот, кажется, уже на грани. И вдруг он отклоняется обратно, садится на бедра Тендо, мешая движению, снова сжимает в себе. Он умудряется в одно мгновение снова подмять ситуацию под себя, и у Тендо от него просто голова идет кругом.

Цукишима пересаживается, сдвигает бедра, ищет нужный угол, пока Тендо жалобно скулит от каждого движения, вынужденный терпеть и пережидать судороги удовольствия, когда Цукишима намеренно, издевательски, сжимает его член в себе.

― Устроился уже? ― не выдерживает он. Собственный голос звучит чертовски слабым, бессильным, и это бессилие заводит еще больше. Да, пускай Цукишима делает, что хочет, пожалуйста, еще.

― Почти, ― Цукишима неторопливо покачивается, гладит и обводит головку, пропуская в кольцо из пальцев.

Тендо наблюдает за этими движениями, взгляд Цукишимы затуманен, лицо меняется от спокойствия до блаженства, и это так непривычно, что он просто позволяет Тендо наблюдать за собой. Внезапно становится по-странному стыдно, как если бы Тендо подглядывал, смотреть на подрагивающий в чужой руке член не так неловко. Цукишима даже не дрочит себе больше, просто оглаживает головку, пока покачивается на Тендо, будто хочет вобрать его глубже в себя. Он кончает внезапно, с несдержанными стонами, забрызгивая свои длинные пальцы спермой. Боже, как же Тендо хочет его сожрать прямо сейчас, но кажется, что добыча здесь он.

Цукишима отчаянно сжимается на члене Тендо и того накрывает второй волной, он тонет в ощущениях, растворяется, чувствуя, как подрагивает в оргазменных судорогах Цукишима, обжимающий его со всех сторон.

― Прости-прости, ― шепчет Тендо, задыхаясь.

― Что? ― усмехается Цукишима, приподнимаясь над ним. Медленно, смакуя каждый сантиметр. Кажется, ему хорошо. Или это Тендо хорошо? Непонятно. Сложно. Плевать.

― Я… кончил в тебя.

― На тебе презерватив, ― Цукишима сотрясается от смешка, ложась рядом.

― Да? ― Тендо смотрит вниз, опадает на подушки. ― Точно.

Цукишима улыбается, когда целует его в висок, так нежно и так приятно, что мысли Тендо путаются еще больше. Он утопает в чужом тепле и надеется, что это никогда не закончится. Избавляется от презерватива, поворачивается и переплетает свои ноги с ногами Цукишимы, надеясь, что это поможет вплестись еще и в его жизнь.

― У нас как бы… отношения теперь? ― говорит он и кусает себя за язык.

Рано, придурок, второе свидание, которое и свиданием-то не назовешь. Ну вот все, сейчас Цукишима отстранится и посмотрит на него своим странным взглядом.

Вместо этого Тендо чувствует еще один поцелуй и понимает, что Цукишима улыбается.

― Я рассчитывал просто заняться сексом.

― Да и я тоже, ― поспешно бормочет Тендо, чувствуя, как сердце проваливается куда-то в живот и совершает там сумасшедшие кульбиты. ― Глупость ляпнул, не бери в голову.

― Это точно, ― говорит Цукишима и уже на ухо добавляет: ― Шучу.

Опять. Тендо хочется запихать сердце обратно и прекратить уже так реагировать на странные шутки Цукишимы. Хочется вгрызться зубами ему в шею, плечо или лучше задницу.

Тендо хорошо просыпается за полчаса до будильника. Смотрит на спящего рядом Цукишиму и чувствует себя самым настоящим влюбленным идиотом. Сердце пухнет от восторга и давит изнутри, Тендо переполнен, как воздушный шарик. И все тот же восторг не дает лежать спокойно, гонит сначала в ванную, потом на кухню.

Тендо озирается по сторонам с вороватым любопытством. Квартира Цукишимы маленькая, обстановка минималистичная, тем не менее Тендо чувствует себя весьма уютно. Особенно после того, как замечает в открытом ящике тумбочки вскрытый флакон с масляной смазкой и игрушки, которые Цукишима приобрел у него. Тендо закусывает щеку изнутри, глядя на свою находку, затем на зарывшегося глубже в одеяло Цукишиму. Ух-х.

Еды в холодильнике не особо много, но на хоть какой-нибудь завтрак хватит. Тендо возится у плиты, когда Цукишима едва не доводит его до инфаркта своим тихим и неожиданным появлением.

― Ты еще здесь, ― вздыхает он, привалившись к дверному косяку и широко зевая. Из одежды на нем, как и на Тендо, одни трусы, натянутые утренним стояком.

― Снова твои шуточки, ― Тендо бегло облизывает губы, стараясь не пялиться слишком уж откровенно.

― Какие шутки. У тебя же магазин, ― Цукишима поправляет очки и фокусирует взгляд. ― Завтрак? ― спрашивает он, приподнимая тонкие светлые брови. ― Мы что, в какой-то дораме?

― Я успеваю, ― отмахивается Тендо на вопрос о магазине, ― но без завтрака не уйду.

― Сначала он хочет мою постель, потом завтрак, а потом что? ― бормочет Цукишима уже на ходу.

― Захвачу твою квартиру и все счета, ― выпаливает Тендо вслед. ― Я, кстати, неплохо готовлю!

― А я плохо ем, ― отзывается Цукишима и хлопает дверью ванной.

Когда он появляется вновь, с мокрыми взъерошенными волосами, одетый и свежо пахнущий, Тендо уже дожевывает свою порцию и практически готов к выходу. Цукишима устраивается напротив, с энтузиазмом берется за кофе и воротит нос от тарелки.

― Время до обеда не создано для еды, ― говорит он в кружку. ― Я не завтракаю, можешь запомнить.

― А мне это пригодится? ― Тендо хитро улыбается.

Цукишима вдруг вздыхает и ставит чашку обратно на стол, обводит ручку пальцами.

― Я не прочь начать встречаться, но не рассчитывал бы, что из этого выйдет что-то особенное, ― прямо говорит он.

«Уже вышло», ― думает Тендо.

― Ну так давай попробуем и узнаем, логично? — Тендо цепляет еду из тарелки Цукишимы и таскает в рот. — Как там это делается у вас, людей с опытом отношений?

― После таких слов я чувствую себя потасканным, ― морщится Цукишима. ― И с чего ты взял, что у меня были отношения?

Тендо даже перестает жевать. А и правда, с чего?

― Ну, ― начинает он, облизывая пальцы, ― во-первых, ты опытный. Хотя в секс-игрушках ничего не понимаешь. Без обид.

― Что ты, ― ласково улыбается Цукишима, а во взгляде сквозит холодок.

― Во-вторых, ― Тендо крепко задумывается, окидывает Цукишиму пристальным взглядом. ― Ты слишком классный, не поверю, что у тебя никого не было.

― То есть никаких существенных догадок у тебя нет, ― заключает Цукишима.

― Ну, ― Тендо вертит палочки в руках, смотрит в тарелку, ― у тебя в ванной, в том синем стакане в шкафчике…

― Ты шарился по моим шкафчикам? — потяжелевшим голосом перебивает Цукишима.

― Я просто надеялся вдруг у тебя завалялась новая зубная щетка, ― извиняясь, говорит Тендо.

Цукишима выдерживает паузу, его взгляд становится колким.

― Окей, ты нашел доказательства, надеюсь, ты счастлив.

Как с ним внезапно сложно. Аргх, утренний Цукишима и заведенный вечерний Цукишима просто удивительно разные люди. Может, Тендо повезло наткнуться на близнецов?

— Слушай, мне ведь до лампочки на самом деле, — Тендо ловит взгляд Цукишимы и старается быть как можно более убедительным. — Если нам это не помешает, то...

Цукишима отводит взгляд в сторону.

― Давай закроем эту тему.

― Я понял, ― кивает Тендо. ― Табу. Все. Улыбнись, м?

― Мистер улыбчивый, как там ваш магазин? ― вздыхает Цукишима.

Тендо подскакивает, уронив палочки на стол.

― А ты вообще зарабатываешь на жизнь? ― ворчит он, собирая в рюкзак остатки вещей.

― Родители инвестируют в мое образование и светлое будущее, ― безмятежно отзывается Цукишима, даже не потрудившись выйти и проводить его.

 

День проходит как в тумане. И следующий. И еще один. Тендо витает в облаках, с трудом одергивая себя, чтобы не терять последней связи с реальностью. Живет и дышит он только тем, что после работы может встретиться с Цукишимой. Дурацкая зависимость. Тендо не знает, как обычно ладят люди, имеющие обоюдный романтический интерес, но с Цукишимой он ладит, кажется, на ура. Что радует особенно ― не только в постели.

Цукишима оказывается довольно спокойным, в противовес самому Тендо, и на вспышки его настроения обычно реагирует ворчливо, хотя прекрасно видно, что это не всерьез. Он легко переносит приступы вредности Тендо, его желание поковыряться в ком-нибудь прямо сейчас, и обычно у Цукишимы не вызывает никакого труда осадить Тендо или, если есть настроение, ответить тем же. Один из подобных обменов не то колкостями, не то шутками, переходит в такой жаркий секс, что Тендо весь следующей день не может думать ни о чем кроме распластанного под ним прошлой ночью яростного Цукишимы. Но ему это определенно безумно нравится.

Цукишима не приемлет никакую активность до обеда, терпеть не может нытья и драм, может иронизировать над чем угодно и не особо озабочен беспокойством по поводу общественного мнения или морали. Тендо нравится его прямолинейность и своеобразное чувство юмора, но едва ли ни больше всего прочего ― тактильность и отзывчивость. Цукишима без проблем дает себя трогать, хотя сюсюканья не переносит. Но завалить на кровать и облапать руками и ногами ― легко.

А еще Цукишима ужасно быстро и легко принимает его, не говоря уже о том их втором свидании, которое кончилось для Тендо двумя оргазмами. Или не кончилось вообще ― как посмотреть. Цукишима впускает Тендо в свою жизнь, квартиру, постель, не заводит разговоров о том, что между ними происходит, и на попытки Тендо неизменно отшучивается.

― Ты вообще не боишься, что я могу оказаться маньяком или типа того? ― спрашивает как-то Тендо за приготовленным на скорую руку ужином.

― Ты не тот тип людей, ― пожимает плечами Цукишима. — Ты можешь оказаться слишком назойливым и приставучим — вот главная опасность в тебе.

― Откуда ты знаешь? ― допытывается Тендо.

― Ты безобиден. Поверь.

Цукишима говорит с уверенностью, а Тендо никак не может разобраться с полутонами этой фразы. Что-то в Цукишиме не дает принять ее так просто.

― К тому же, это моя территория, здесь я главный и у меня зеленый пояс в дзюдо и ушу, ― невозмутимо продолжает Цукишима, поедая свой ужин и не отрываясь от телефона. И как обычно непонятно, что из этого правда, а что нет.

― Окей, ― Тендо кивает, выпятив нижнюю губу, ― ты продуманный парень.

Цукишима только фыркает в ответ на это.

 

Через неделю беготни между магазином, своей квартирой и Цукишимой, Тендо наконец-то добивается от Мики согласия снова вернуться на место продавца. Девочка уже дважды уходила, из-за учебы и под давлением своего переполненного предрассудками парня, но Тендо все равно цепляется за нее: общительная и милая, любопытная, Мика ― его идеальный продавец.

― Передай своему противному, что если он продолжит ущемлять твои права, я распрощаюсь с гомосексуальностью и женюсь на тебе, ― говорит Тендо, обнимая ее при встрече.

Мика заливисто смеется и обещает обязательно передать, но не пуститься в защиту своего парня все равно не может.

― Сугуру-кун просто переживает, что работа в таком месте может запятнать мою репутацию, ― вздыхает она, заправляя за уши чуточку отросшие с последней встречи волосы. ― До выпуска осталось совсем немного и было бы неловко, если бы я устроилась на работу к кому-то из своих старых клиентов.

Мика корчит рожицу и перекладывает мелочи за кассовой стойкой так, как удобно ей, а Тендо вздыхает ― Сугуру-кун слишком хитрый пройдоха и слишком хорошо знает слабости Мики, вот и давит где мягко.

― Но мне здесь нравится, ― улыбается Мика, ― и работа веселая.

― Милая, без тебя тут тускло и уныло, постоянники даже заходить стали реже, ― горестно вздыхает Тендо. Он-то тоже не дурак, выкуси, Сугуру-кун. ― Некоторые хотят обслуживаться только у тебя. Твои деликатные и располагающие манеры навсегда поработили их.

― Ох и льстец же ты, Сатори, ― Мика высовывает кончик языка, но по раскрасневшимся щекам видно, что комплимент достиг цели. ― Согласна на два-два, если что, подменишь, ладно?

― Конечно, ― Тендо чмокает ее в кончик носа и подхватывает свои вещи. ― Ты моя спасительница.

― А кстати, ― Мика хватает его за рукав, ― зачем это тебе вдруг понадобилось столько времени? Раньше ты мог работать неделями без перерыва.

Взгляд Мики так и блестит любопытством и отчего-то таиться или выкручиваться совсем не хочется ― имеет ведь Тендо право похвастаться своей личной жизнью перед друзьями!

― Просто кое-что изменилось и теперь мне нужно больше времени. Для кое-чего.

― Или кое-кого? ― хитро щурится Мика и Тендо больше не может сдержать улыбки. ― А ну-ка рассказывай все, быстро!

Делиться радостью с кем-то оказывается приятно и весело, Мика искренне счастлива за него и даже смахивает слезу с ресниц, когда Тендо делится с ней своими чувствами к Цукишиме. Правда она тут же начинает пускаться в анализ «а что он ответил», «а как он посмотрел» и так далее, делать неочевидные для Тендо выводы и давать далеко идущие советы.

― Ты должен побольше задаваться вопросом о том, что он чувствует к тебе, чувства должны быть обоюдно сильными. Конечно, один всегда любит больше, но все равно нельзя терять своего «я»...

Тендо слушает ее, все больше хмурясь, пока не запутывается в конец.

― Так я должен наслаждаться этими отношениями или уже раздумывать о том, когда и как все рухнет?

― Ты не понял ничего, ― вздыхает Мика.

― Не страшно, разберусь на месте, ― Тендо еще раз обнимает ее на прощание и сбегает ― обещал Цукишиме встретить его с занятий.

Ну может «обещал» и громко звучит, скорее уж навязался, но какая разница. Цукишима был не против.

Заняв пост неподалеку от выхода из здания, Тендо отвлекается на телефон, скролит каталоги поставщиков, соцсети, которые он в последнее время совсем забросил, и глядя на обыденные фотографии друзей вдруг ощущает острое желание приобщиться к этой обыденности. В его жизни появляется новая, особая обыденность, доступа к которой никогда раньше не было, которая для Тендо казалась чем-то необыкновенным. Проще говоря, Тендо хочется запостить что-нибудь совместное с Цукишимой. Просто потому, что нет ничего необычного в том, чтобы выкладывать фотки со своим парнем, правда?

Пока Тендо пережевывает эту новую и приятную для себя мысль, он едва не пропускает вышедшего наружу Цукишиму. Тот появляется вместе с каким-то парнем и поначалу Тендо не замечает, а перед тем встает неожиданный и неловкий вопрос, как бы так к нему подойти. В итоге он просто нагоняет, пристраиваясь сбоку от Цукишимы с громким «хей».

― Привет, я думал, ты еще не пришел, ― Цукишима улыбается уголком губ.

― А я здесь, как и обещал.

Приятель Цукишимы, темноволосый паренек ниже его ростом, с большими карими глазами и россыпью веснушек на лице, выглядит озадаченным и удивленным.

― Привет, ― кивает ему Тендо.

― Это Тендо, мы встречаемся. Ямагучи, мой друг, ― Цукишима представляет его с такой легкостью и прямотой, что Тендо не может удержаться от широкой, счастливой улыбки.

Вот она, его новая обыденность.

Однако Ямагучи почему-то выглядит так, будто Цукишима представил Тендо как маньяка губителя детей.

― Очень приятно, ― скованно бормочет он и устремляет на Цукишиму переполненный немыми вопросами взгляд.

Вопросами, а еще явным неодобрением и чем-то совсем уж неприятным.

― Пока, Ямагучи, ― кивает головой Цукишима и они расходятся на выходе из ворот.

Тендо идет в ногу с Цукишимой, Ямагучи, растроенный и растерянный, остается смотреть им вслед. Тендо ощущает себя… странно.

― Он не знал, что ты гей? ― уточняет Тендо на пробу.

― Что? ― удивляется Цукишима. ― Конечно знал.

― Как-то странно он отреагировал. Ты про меня не рассказывал, да?

― Повода не было, ― пожимает плечами Цукишима.

― Я ему не понравился, ― вздыхает Тендо.

― Это не важно.

― Но я ему как-то по-особому не понравился, ― опять вздыхает Тендо.

Цукишима упрямо смотрит вперед и Тендо кажется, что на самом деле он и сам все заметил, просто проигнорировал, и сейчас упорно не хочет обсуждать эту тему. Еще одна черта Цукишимы.

― Как насчет обеда? Я бы зашел в то место…

Цукишима ведет себя привычно, держится как всегда, но Тендо еще долго чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. Невольно он начинает перебирать в голове все те пространные и не очень рассуждения Мики о том, как не остаться за бортом дорогих тебе отношений.

 

После неловкого знакомства отношения с Ямагучи у Тендо все-таки складываются. Он приятный, милый и когда с парой других ребят приходит к Цукишиме на вечер игр, предлагает звать его «Тадаши». После предложения обменяться контактами в соцсетях Тендо окончательно переводит Тадаши в разряд друзей и на досуге лайкает все его фотки. Тендо вообще легко вписывается в круг общения Цукишимы, потому что, как выясняется, если уж эти ребята любят его, то Тендо их уже ничем не удивить.

Второй самый часто появляющийся рядом с Цукишимой приятель, Кагеяма, оказывается ершистым парнем с двумя агрегатными состояниями «все дерьмо» и «все пофиг». Основным его развлечением являются попытки словесно уделать Цукишиму, но так как тот при малейшем риске проигрыша ловко переходит с пикировок на «боже, что за детский сад», при Тендо Кагеяма так и не одержал ни единой победы.

Вчетвером они отлично делятся на команды для настолок или видеоигр, и впервые проводя вечер в этой компании, Тендо словно заново переживает свои студенческие годы. Близких друзей в то время он не завел, но, как оказывается, Цукишима и сам общается с ребятами из своей старшей школы. Только с Тадаши Цукишиму связывает нечто большее, чем несколько лет за соседними партами, и это чувствуется. Особенно по тревожным взглядам, которые Тендо ловит на себе пару раз. Но Тадаши, как быстро понимает Тендо, слишком добр и тактичен, чтобы решиться заговорить с ним о том, что его беспокоит.

Подобными вечерами, все растущим временем, которое Тендо проводит вместе с Цукишимой, их ленивыми пробуждениями и сумасшедшими ночами, вылазками вдвоем в какие-нибудь заведения, прогулками ― всем этим полнится обыденность Тендо. Растет число фотографий в галерее, теперь там не только сохраненки товара и рандомные понравившиеся картинки, но и новые знакомые Тендо, новые стороны его жизни. И Цукишима. Очень много. Он ненавидит позировать, но обычно не возражает против того, чтобы попасть на фон, и всегда «за» чтобы испортить фото средним пальцем или скорченной физиономией. Но иногда Тендо успевает уловить, выхватить из своей новой обыденности момент, который для него является средоточием абсолютного счастья.

Себя, лежащего на коленях у Цукишимы, лицо которого почти скрыто книгой. Себя на фоне сонно сгорбившегося над чашкой кофе Цукишимы. Себя, развалившегося на Цукишиме, в его объятиях. Инстаграм постепенно пополняется такими кадрами, которые Тендо обычно мимоходом лайкает у своих близких и не очень друзей, такими, из которых его милая Мика уже могла бы собрать обои для двухэтажного дома. Поначалу у его друзей эти фотографии вызывают удивление, влекут за собой вопросы и поздравления, а вскоре ― лишь молча лайкаются. Как что-то совершенно обыденное.

 

Постепенно Тендо все больше, глубже втягивается в занявшие всего его отношения, врастает в них так, что координировать планы и желания получается само собой, в квартире Цукишимы появляется масса вещей Тендо на удобных для него местах, в холодильнике ― «его» продукты, а в ящике тумбочки ― «его» презервативы и смазка.

После второго свидания, закончившегося первым сексом, оборотов они не сбавляют. У Цукишимы, как выясняет со временем Тендо, с сексом вообще нет проблем, в постели он настолько открыт, что даже в бывалом владельце секс-шопа иногда просыпается стыд. Хотя и ненадолго. Цукишима не боится признаваться и показывать, что и как ему нравится, не боится узнать, что нравится Тендо. Он же поначалу побаивается делиться с Цукишимой всем своим обширным и многогранным опытом, точнее теряется в догадках о том, как Цукишима воспримет тот факт,

Цукишиме нравится быть сверху, снизу, рядом, нравится смотреть и показывать, мучить и быть мучимым, быть ведущим и быть ведомым. Когда он впервые растягивает Тендо, это происходит издевательски медленно и тщательно, и Цукишима, конечно же, не удерживается от разговоров.

― Просто интересно, ― Тендо лежит на животе, подмяв под себя подушку, и просто дышит, чтобы не кончить от одних лишь пальцев внутри. Тех самых очень длинных пальцев Цукишимы. ― Сколько членов у тебя было? Всех этих рас и оттенков кожи…

― А-а-а я думаешь помню? ― стонет Тендо, подаваясь навстречу.

― Навскидку?

― Много, ― мычит он в подушку.

― Что ж… наслаждайся сравнением, ― шепчет Цукишима, заменяя пальцы на член, и господи, да ты серьезно?!

Естественно Тендо выставляет ему твердые «сикс-зиро» за все элементы.

И в то же время в некоторых вещах Цукишима разбирается настолько хуже Тендо, что это вызывает потоки неконтролируемого умиления.

― Да ладно, ― повторяет Цукишима, вчитываясь в этикетку.

― Абсолютно безвредна, ― кивает Тендо.

Цукишима увлеченно изучает состав съедобной смазки с видом человека, которому внезапно открылась простая истина, облегчающая половину дел в жизни. За последние пять минут он узнает что а) смазка для орального секса действительно не просто словосочетание и б) они съедобны и хороши на вкус.

― И смысл в том что?.. ― вопросительно смотрит Цукишима, сорвав колпачок и выдавив немного смазки на палец.

― Ну, она облегчает проникновение при глубоком минете.

Цукишима задумчиво растирает смазку между пальцев, нюхает и слизывает, перекатывает во рту.

― Насколько облегчает? ― деловито уточняет он.

― Залетает на «ура», ― смакуя каждое слово говорит Тендо.

Этот блеск в глазах Цукишимы он просто обожает. И, как оказывается уже в процессе, проникновение члена в горло Цукишимы действительно необходимо было лишь облегчить. С остальным он прекрасно справляется и сам.

Минует почти месяц с начала их отношений, прежде чем Тендо наконец заманивает Цукишиму к себе. По собственной квартире он уже порядком скучает, потому что вместе они ночуют только у Цукишимы, и привести его к себе ― на свою территорию ― постепенно становится для Тендо чуть ли не идеей фикс.

И когда он наконец моется в его ванне, сидит на его диване и засыпает в его кровати, Тендо чувствует себя так, будто взял новую высоту и побил еще один рекорд. Раньше никто из его партнеров не оставался на ночь. Раньше Тендо этого и не хотелось.

Цукишима в его немного захламленной, напоминающей гнездо птицо-таскайки, квартире выглядит так хорошо и желанно, что Тендо хочется запереться здесь вдвоем и не выходить никогда.

― Ну, ― Цукишима устраивается на диване, подогнув под себя одну ногу, ― где скелеты из твоих шкафов? Я осмотрел все, пока ты спал, и не нашел ничего извращенского. Разочаровываешь.

― Ты плохо искал, ― отшучивается Тендо, а у самого невольно екает сердечко. А вдруг и правда искал?

― Ну я же не ты, ― цыкает Цукишима. Естественно, он все еще помнит про тот шкафчик в ванной. Как и сам Тендо.

― Я же владелец…

― Секс-шопа, я и так вижу, ― Цукишима закатывает глаза, ныряя рукой за диван и вытаскивая смятую коробку из-под какого-то вибратора, ― я говорю о другом.

― М-м? ― Тендо забирает коробку и отправляет в мусор.

― О настоящих твоих секретиках.

Цукишима устраивается на подлокотнике, подпирает щеку рукой и выглядит так демонически, что у Тендо учащается пульс. Как часто бывало и до этого, Цукишима легко его читает, проникает в суть, догадывается о том, чего Тендо ни за что не хотел показывать.

― На то они и секретики, ― подмигивает Тендо.

― Ты же знаешь, что я не осужу, правда?

Тендо знает. Но от этого не легче. И ни чуточки не менее страшно.

― Я знаю, что что-то есть, но не могу определить, ― допытывается Цукишима. Тендо чувствует, как жжет затылок его взгляд.

― Кей, ты будешь пить что? Пиво или коктейль смешать?

― Ты же знаешь, что можешь мне довериться? ― Цукишима звучит как заправский психотерапевт и в том-то и беда, что Тендо все это знает.

В том-то и беда, что он хотел бы рассказать.

― Зачем тебе это вообще? ― не выдерживает он. ― Хорошо же все было.

― Просто хочу, чтобы ты впустил меня и в эту часть жизни.

― Я не знаю, как о таком рассказывают, ― нервно усмехается Тендо.

Цукишима затихает, а потом предлагает:

― Так покажи.

 

Цукишима сидит все там же на диване, серфит в интернете, потому что в небольшой квартирке Тендо никуда не спрячешься, я выходить в кухню кажется совсем уж глупым. Тендо конечно верит, что Цукишима не подглядывает, но от этого не особо легче.

Он избавляется от одежды, нервно проводит рукой по волосам. Взгляд падает на темно-серые колготки в нетронутой упаковке, и Тендо понимает, что хочет и их тоже. Он осторожно собирает капрон носком, обволакивает ступню шелковистой прохладой, натягивает выше. Кожа стынет от прикосновений эластичной ткани, ощущение невесомости окутывает плоть. Тендо продевает и вторую ступню, бережно натягивает колготки выше, равномерно распределяя по ногам. Укладывает уже полувставший член и надевает колготки до конца. Мошонка поджимается от щекочущего удовольствия. Он так соскучился по этим ощущениям.

Достав с нижней полки шкафа коробку, Тендо почти трепещет, прежде чем снять крышку. Под слоями хрустящей бумаги виднеется насыщенный алый глянец, гладкий и блестящий, будто стекло. Тендо берет лодочки на тонком каблуке осторожно, за подошвы, чтобы не заляпать. От одного их ощущения в руке его ведет, член встает полностью. Тендо дышит глубже, наполняя легкие до отказа, надевает туфли, стараясь отвлечься от самого действа, унестись мыслями подальше. А потом подымается на ноги, вытягивается в полный рост и расправляет плечи. Непередаваемое чувство. Ступням непривычно. С тех пор, как Тендо надевал туфли в последний раз, прошло около месяца, и он успел ужасно соскучиться. А еще ― отвыкнуть.

Когда Тендо решается обернуться к Цукишиме, оказывается, что тот нарушил свое обещание не подглядывать и смотрит на Тендо во все глаза. Потом медленно опускает взгляд вниз, поедая каждый сантиметр его тела. Цукишима не двигается довольно долго, смотрит без всякого выражения на лице и Тендо чувствует себя на суде в ожидании приговора. Внезапно становится очень жарко, хочется куда-то деть руки, а Цукишима продолжает молча разглядывать его, и Тендо не может себе позволить даже пошевелится. Ему стыдно, неудобно и очень неловко от того, что под взглядом Цукишимы возбуждение и не думает уходить. Ни с кем и никогда, ни с одним из своих любовников Тендо не был настолько откровенен. Это ― всегда было только для него одного.

Цукишима приходит в движение первым. Закрывает и откладывает в сторону ноутбук, снимает и убирает очки. И снова смотрит на Тендо, все такой же нечитаемый и красивый.

― Подойди, ― наконец просит он. Голос чуть хриплый, сбивчивый.

Тендо рад, что может наконец отмереть, ему уже становится трудно стоять неподвижно. Стопы почти отвыкли от крутого взъема, икры подрагивают от напряжения, но он все равно делает уверенный шаг вперед. На каблуках Тендо особенно отчетливо ощущает весь свой рост, длину ног, нескладность фигуры. Но лично ему на это наплевать. Лично ему это нравится.

Каблуки звонко цокают по полу, нарушая гробовую тишину между ними. Тендо подходит к Цукишиме и останавливается напротив, так близко, что касается своими коленями его. Цукишиме приходится задрать голову, чтобы смотреть Тендо в глаза. А оттого, что его возбужденный член находится прямо на уровне лица Цукишимы, Тендо ведет еще сильнее.

Цукишима съезжает на край дивана, раздвигает ноги, позволяя приблизиться еще на полшага. Тендо возвышается над ним, чувствуя себя не то богом, не то токийской телевышкой. Ему так страшно, что трудно даже дышать.

Когда ладони Цукишимы ложатся на его бедра, Тендо чувствует еще больший жар, но не разбирает, чужой или свой собственный. Руки Цукишимы немного дрожат, первое прикосновение выходит несмелым, но второе ― гораздо увереннее. А еще кожа становится немного влажной там, где Цукишима касался его.

Шов колготок давит на мошонку, сжимает член, и спереди уже начало расползаться влажное пятно смазки. Из-за этой тесноты и рук Цукишимы Тендо кажется, будто он скован тисками. И Цукишима совсем не помогает расслабиться, когда разворачивает Тендо спиной к себе и прижимается губами к ягодице ― сразу, без прелюдий. Хотя те все же следуют, когда он оглаживает их руками, пытается развести в стороны, играя с капроном, а Тендо хочется взвыть, наклониться, выгнуться, сесть Цукишиме на лицо и молить о его языке у себя в заднице.

Цукишима снова разворачивает Тендо и тот чуть покачивается от манипуляций, чувствует себя куклой в чужих руках. Ладони Цукишимы скользят вверх по бедрам, эластичному поясу и напряженному прессу, задевают затвердевшие соски, но сам Цукишима по-прежнему не собирается вставать.

Стоять перед кем-то в одних колготках и туфлях никогда не было так комфортно. Хотя у Тендо и опыта такого никогда не было, раньше он и предположить не мог, что кто-нибудь будет смотреть на него так жадно, буквально пожирая взглядом.

Цукишима наклоняется и накрывает ртом набухший член Тендо, лижет головку через тонкий капрон. У того подкашиваются колени, стоять на каблуках становится внезапно очень сложно, он опирается о плечи Цукишимы и бесстыдно стонет, трется пахом о его лицо, размазывая смешавшуюся со слюной смазку по щекам и подбородку, а Цукишима с готовностью подставляется.

Рукам не хватает ощущения кожи, тепла, и Тендо жадно шарит по загривку Цукишимы, пропускает светлые кудри сквозь пальцы и все больше давит. Язык Цукишимы доводит до предобморочного состояния и это только через ткань. Тендо скользит членом между широко раскрытых губ, чувствуя, как проезжаются по капрону зубы Цукишимы, будто желая растерзать. 

Цукишима подается вперед, сползает с дивана и становится на колени перед Тендо, тому даже приходится сделать полшага назад.

― Наступи на меня, ― говорит Цукишима, срываясь. Ему не хватает воздуха, щеки раскрасневшиеся, глаза блестят безумным азартом, страстью.

Тендо сначала не понимает, ему кажется, что он ослышался, потому что все как в тумане, Цукишима перед ним расплывается, тает.

― Наступи, ― уже тверже говорит Цукишима, и это звучит как мольба приказным тоном.

Тендо делает еще полшага назад, сердце вот-вот вырвется из груди, и он судорожно ищет ― куда. То есть прямо взять и наступить? Как? Но Цукишима сам подводит Тендо к ответу, опускается задницей на пятки, разводит колени шире. 

Тендо поднимает правую ногу и, аккуратно перенося вес тела на левую, ставит подошву Цукишиме на пах.

Цукишима стонет, и Тендо может поклясться: это самый чудесный звук, который он слышал в своей жизни. Его надо записать, его надо слушать в наушниках на повторе, поставить на звонок и будильник.

Он вытирает подошву туфли об джинсы Цукишимы, давит на член, наслаждаясь тяжелым дыханием, и вдруг пошатывается, на секунду теряя равновесие.

Цукишима вскрикивает, заставляя Тендо поспешно убрать ногу.

― Прости!

Цукишима упирается руками в пол, мотает головой.

― Еще.

Тендо кажется, что перед ним открывается огромный простор, будто взору доступно все, что обычно остается за горизонтом. Тендо словно парит.

Он вновь упирается подошвой Цукишиме в пах, затем поднимает ногу выше и толкает его в грудь. Цукишима опускается на лопатки, по взгляду понятно ― он уже не здесь. Руки поглаживают лодыжку Тендо, тянут на себя, прося давить сильнее. Большие пальцы вырисовывают узоры по косточке, сухожилию, ремешку.

И все же Цукишима ужасен. Тендо хочется кончить от самого его задыхающегося вида, от обращенного на него подслеповатого, восхищенного взгляда. Цукишиме можно вообще ничего не делать, чтобы свести Тендо с ума.

Он ведет туфлей выше, собирает ткань майки под каблуком, приподнимает носком подбородок Цукишимы и видит, как жадно открывается его рот. Что за вид.

― Да ты повержен, ― довольно ухмыляется Тендо, потому что это льстит, это ломает, это возносит на вершину.

― А ты сомневался, ― Цукишима позволяет манипулировать собой, и если не это самый большой подарок на свете, тогда что?

Он позволяет трогать обувью даже свое лицо, он раскидывает руки в стороны, призывая наступить на себя там, где только Тендо захочется. Он стонет от каждого прикосновения. А когда он расстегивает и приспускает джинсы, застонать хочется уже Тендо.

Но поводок сейчас у него, и лучше уж умереть, чем отпустить его.

― Не хочешь поблагодарить меня? ― он проводит носком туфли обратно вниз, едва касается трусов Цукишимы и ставит ногу на пол.

Цукишима садится, вид у него приятно помятый, заведенный. Он вновь становится на колени, а в паху Тендо сводит уже просто невыносимо. Но вместо того, чтобы подарить такое необходимое сейчас внимание, Цукишима низко склоняется, к самому полу, и касается губами лаковой поверхности.

Тендо столбенеет, не зная даже, как дышать.

Цукишима сначала целует, потом проводит по туфле языком, а Тендо продолжает пачкать смазкой уже и без того скользкий капрон.

Все слова и просьбы застревают в горле, когда Цукишима неторопливо вылизывает его туфлю, сжимает пальцами худую лодыжку и поднимается все выше. Он очерчивает ладонями икры, каждую мышцу, покрывает поцелуями колено, щекочет бедро и, наконец, доходит до паха.

Тендо безжалостно сгребает его волосы в горсть, потому что больше не может терпеть. И Цукишима, кажется, тоже. Он хватается за резинку колготок и стягивает вниз, освобождая Тендо от давящей тесноты. Про оральную смазку никто даже не вспоминает, Цукишима и без нее уничтожает Тендо своим языком, а когда слюна начинает стекать ниже, холодя мошонку, одним движением забирает член в горло. И дрожит, давится стонами, хрипит, когда Тендо тянет его за волосы, насаживая все глубже на себя в яростном, диком темпе.

Тендо не чувствует необходимым спрашивать разрешения, чтобы кончить Цукишиме в рот, и тот жадно собирает все без остатка, облизывает распухшие, красные губы.

А потом избавляет Тендо от колготок и вбивает в диван, трахая с такой силой, будто хочет сломать его в ответ за то, что Тендо с ним сделал.

 

Тендо и правда ломается. Опять. Каждый раз, каждый день с Цукишимой он ломается все больше и больше.

Тендо с уверенностью может сказать, что счастлив. Влюблен и счастлив.

Он счастлив, когда встречает Цукишиму после занятий, счастлив, когда они объединяются против Ямагучи с Кагеямой в очередной настолке, счастлив, когда Цукишима приходит забрать его после смены.

Счастлив, когда Цукишима задерживается, чтобы отладить ему систему автоматизации, а после приходит еще пару вечеров подряд, чтобы проверить работу программы, настроить «как следует, а не как попало» сканера штрих-кодов.

Он очень нравится Мике, хотя с его положительностью не понравиться ей сложно. Тендо не замечал раньше, каким обаятельным может быть Цукишима с девушками.

Тендо счастлив, когда с дурацкой улыбкой на лице наблюдает, как Цукишима учит Мику пользоваться сканером и новым интерфейсом, и счастлив даже когда за ней наконец приходит Дайшо ― засиделись они уже прилично.

― Привет-привет, ― машет ему Тендо.

― Привет, ― сдержанно кивает тот в ответ и расцветает, глядя на Мику. ― Надеюсь, ты не забудешь оплатить сверхурочные, ― и из-за этого благостного выражения на лице звучит Дайшо очень угрожающе.

Тендо вздыхает, пока Мика улыбчиво приветствует своего парня, и смотрит как его, Тендо, парень знакомится с Дайшо.

Затем вспоминает, что нужно было давно уже закрыться, переворачивает табличку, пока Мика закрывает кассу и слышит удивленное «Мы встречались раньше?» от Дайшо и спокойное «Не думаю» от Цукишимы.

― Ну что, Дайшо-кун, не надумал что-нибудь приобрести? У Мики-чан тут персональная скидка, кстати, ― говорит Тендо.

― У нас все хорошо и без этого, спасибо, ― бледные щеки Дайшо заметно краснеют.

― Сочувствую, ― произносит Цукишима, обращаясь внезапно к Мике, но та лишь с улыбкой отмахивается.

― Да ничего.

― Нет, Мика-чан, правда, ― подключается Тендо, ― ты хоть немного воспитываешь его? Ты же знаешь, что у нас отличная коллекция страпонов, правда?

Мика неловко смеется, а Дайшо закатывает глаза. Даже Цукишима не может сдержать улыбки.

― Вот поэтому я и не хотел сюда приходить, ― бормочет Дайшо, явно сдерживаясь, чтобы не ругаться.

Уже когда они покидают магазин и расходятся в разные стороны, Цукишима говорит:

― Мне показалось, этот Дайшо меня знает.

― Правда? Откуда?

― Понятия не имею, ― вздыхает Цукишима, ― просто так показалось.

― Может, Мика-чан рассказывала, ― пожимает плечами Тендо.

Цукишима отмалчивается, но не похоже, что он выбрасывает из головы этот вопрос.

Они ужинают в ставшем привычном ресторане неподалеку. Цукишима собирается домой и Тендо немного грустно, потому что всю следующую неделю тот будет готовиться к промежуточным тестам и видеться не получится. Но они договариваются встретиться в пятницу, сразу в баре, отметить успешное окончание семестра. А в успехе Тендо не сомневается, он вообще думает, что Цукишиме не нужно готовиться, но тот лишь раздражается. «Если бы я не готовился, то ничего бы не знал». На это Тендо лишь скептично выгибает бровь. Сейчас он уже в курсе, что Цукишиме удается успешно совмещать подработки, отличную учебе и их с Тендо отношения.

Они долго целуются в тени подъезда Цукишимы, пока случайный прохожий не вынуждает их прервать прощание, и Тендо наконец отпускает его руку ― с тяжелым протяжным вздохом, который заставляет Цукишиму состроить рожицу и закатить глаза.

― Достал со своими нежностями.

― Ой, проваливай уже, глаза б мои тебя не видели.

Тендо шлет Цукишиме воздушный поцелуй и быстрым шагом уходит, не оглядываясь.

 

Неделя тянется ужасно медленно и Тендо старательно пытается относиться проще ко всему вокруг. Он развлекается тем, что пересматривает фотографии с Цукишимой. Подолгу обрабатывает снимки, играясь с фильтрами, сохраняет отдельно то, что хочется выложить, и отдельно то, что интернет не должен увидеть никогда и ни за что.

В один из вечеров он от скуки снова достает туфли и делает пару фоток в них и новых колготках, прозрачно-черных, в горох. Отправляет Цукишиме на подразнить и мерзко смеется, когда получает в ответ «ты забанен на неделю». А потом дрочит на видео, фантазируя о том, как Цукишима будет смотреть, высылает ему запись уже после полуночи, после чего сразу же переводит телефон в авиарежим до утра.

Когда наступает долгожданная пятница, Тендо уже на взводе, во всех смыслах. Нетерпеливо считает минуты, наводит лоск на каталог номенклатуры в программе, даже позволяет себе отвлечься на просмотр сериала с телефона ― все, что угодно, лишь бы день шел быстрее.

На каждый звонок дверного колокольчика Тендо выпрыгивает из-за кассовой стойки почти как чертик из табакерки. Сегодня он максимально настроен на общение с покупателями, обсуждение нюансов использования той или иной вещицы и вдумчивый подбор товаров. Сняв промежуточный отчет в шесть, он даже присвистывает ― и не заметил даже, когда накапала такая выручка.

Не успевает Тендо скомкать и выбросить отчет, как колокольчик звенит снова.

― Добро пожаловать! ― с искренней приветливостью здоровается он.

А в ответ не получает даже кивка.

Посетитель ― мужчина, не старше тридцати, цветотип «я разграблю ваши города и заберу всех привлекательных мужчин и женщин». Тендо продолжает любоваться им, даже получив однозначный сигнал о незаинтересованности в непринужденном общении.

Он высок, хорошо сложен, просто, но со вкусом одет. Джинсовая рубашка поверх черной футболки, черные джинсы с узкими брючинами, легкие кеды, к шлевке пристегнута цепочка от кошелька, заткнутого в задний карман. Тендо позволяет себе залюбоваться этими самыми карманами, разворотом плеч и всклокоченным затылком, когда парень встает у дальней витрины. Тендо ловит в стеклянном отражении его взгляд из-под иссиня черной челки и поспешно отворачивается к кассе.

Тендо любит вот таких. Точнее не то чтобы любит, просто этот парень выглядит настолько привлекательно и горячо, что Тендо не может не любоваться. Просто любоваться красивым мальчиком, который через пять минут покинет магазин и жизнь Тендо навечно. У Тендо уже были такие, ничего особенного. Да, красивее чем Афродита, да, выглядит как грех во плоти, но нет, Тендо не интересуется. Тендо ждет встреча с Цукишимой вечером.

Покупатель меж тем переходит от одной витрины к другой и, наблюдая за ним краем глаза, Тендо с уверенностью может сказать, что тот не ищет ничего конкретного. Да он вообще на витрины не смотрит.

― Вам помочь? ― ободряюще улыбается Тендо, когда в очередной раз замечает искоса брошенный на него взгляд.

― Нет, ― сощурившись, отвечает парень.

Тендо вдруг пробирает от его открытой недоброжелательности, даже какой-то агрессии в его сторону.

В итоге он просто стоит за стойкой и ничего не понимает, пока парень делает неторопливый круг по магазину, будто наплевав взглядом на весь его товар. А под конец останавливается возле стойки, сверля Тендо мрачным, злобным взглядом, и быстро выходит, почти сорвавшись с места.

«Что это вообще было», ― недоуменно спрашивает себя Тендо.

Но это далеко не первый заглянувший к нему фрик, хоть и первый такой хорошенький, так что поразмыслив над этой ситуацией еще немного, Тендо в конце концов выбрасывает ее из головы.

В баре смена Ойкавы и народу уже довольно много, но Тендо пользуется преимуществами старого друга и протискивается к заранее забронированному месту за стойкой. До официально назначенного времени еще полчаса, так что он заказывает простой вишневый сок, пока ждет. Ойкава смотрит на него странным взглядом, и Тендо ошибочно воспринимает этот жест как неодобрение напитка.

― Ну не хочется мне пить в одиночку, не смотри так, ― Тендо барабанит ладонями по столешнице, с любопытством озирается на людей вокруг.

― А ты сегодня будешь не один? ― Ойкава наливает ему сок в высокий стакан и ставит на подставку.

― Кей скоро придет, ― довольно хвастается Тендо.

― Не думал, что вы еще вместе, ― хмыкает Ойкава.

― Иди в жопу, пожалуйста, ― в той же манере хмыкает Тендо.

― Не могу, там уже занято, ― Ойкава обворожительно ему улыбается, затем бросает взгляд куда-то в сторону и подмигивает Тендо.

Очень странно подмигивает. Тендо непонимающе хмурится, невольно прослеживает движение Ойкавы взглядом и видит двух парней, сидящих неподалеку, которых тот спешит обслужить. И которые пялятся на Тендо во все глаза.

Тендо чувствует себя еще более растерянно, потому что, во-первых, один из этих двоих ― его сегодняшний угрюмый не-покупатель, а во-вторых, парочка по-дурацки отворачивается, как только Тендо начинает смотреть в их сторону.

Ситуация становится неловкой.

Это знакомый, которого Тендо забыл? Или ребята ― радикально настроенные гомофобы? Или они так агрессивно ищут третьего? Тендо в общем-то плевать, в чем их проблема, но нельзя ли не прожигать в нем дыру этим ненавидящим взглядом?

Он крутит в руках стакан ради приличия заказанного сока, вертится на стуле и в конце концов лезет в телефон, полистать ленту и хоть как-то отвлечься. Шлет сообщение Цукишиме и легче становится уже оттого, что тот его просто сразу прочитывает ― наверное он уже в дороге и скоро заставит Тендо позабыть о всех неудобствах этого мира одним своим появлением.

Меж тем парни на периферии зрения начинают о чем-то оживленно шептаться, и Тендо склоняется к выводу, что они все же ищут третьего. «Занят, выкусите», ― усмехается он самому себе и настроение даже приподнимается.

― Как настроение, домой не пора? ― слышит он приглушенный музыкой голос Ойкавы.

Ответ тонет в гитарном рейве и Тендо даже рад, что не может ничего расслышать. Так проще отвлечься. Проще… но Тендо не может. Потому что между парнями начинается какая-то возня, затем Ойкава перегибается через стойку и что-то говорит на ухо чернявенькому. Тендо потягивает свой сок и с любопытством наблюдает за происходящим. Похоже, что парень просто перебрал, ничего особенного, Тендо даже успокаивается немного.

Но когда он встает со стула, вырвав руку из хватки своего приятеля, и идет вдоль барной стойки, глядя прямо на Тендо, спокойствие мигом куда-то улетучивается, заставляя Тендо подобраться.

― Занято, ― на всякий случай говорит Тендо.

Но агрессивно настроенный парень упрямо садится рядом с ним. На место Цукишимы.

― Да вроде свободно, ― говорит он, и в голосе отчетливо слышится претензия.

Тендо смотрит на него в открытую, обводит взглядом кривую челку и потертые джинсы. Он выглядит как напрашивающийся на проблемы байкер, только не такой огромный, и Тендо нервно смеется:

― Я жду кое-кого, так что тут правда занято.

― Да я сейчас уйду, не переживай, ― парень вдруг улыбается и Тендо становится окончательно не по себе. ― Лицо твое мне знакомо.

«Что за шутки», ― думает Тендо.

― Ты сегодня заходил в мой магазин.

― Точно, ― кивает головой парень, ― та барахолка с резиновыми членами. Но видел я тебя где-то еще.

Тендо проглатывает оскорбление, видя, что парень явно просто нарывается на конфликт, и обломать его ― самый простой способ избавиться.

― Вряд ли, приятель, ― Тендо широко улыбается и парень напротив зеркалит его абсолютно фальшивую гримасу.

― Вспомнил, ― он хлопает ладонью по колену, улыбка из натянутой превращается в искренний хищный оскал, ― видел тебя со своим парнем.

― Да? И кто же он? ― терпеливо интересуется Тендо.

― Цукишима Кей, ― твердо выговаривает парень, уже не улыбаясь.

Тендо моргает пару раз, заранее заготовленная реплика «М-м, круто» звучит эхом в пустой голове, а на языке вертится только:

― Прости, что? Я ослышался.

― Не думаю.

Тендо смеряет незнакомца недоверчивым, куда более внимательным, чем все предыдущие, взглядом.

― Как, говоришь, тебя зовут?

― Я не говорил. Куроо Тецуро. Приятно познакомиться, Тендо Сатори.

Тендо чувствует, будто ему в глотку засунули толстый стержень, потому что сразу становится труднее дышать и напряженно распрямляется спина. Он невольно оглядывается по сторонам в попытках собраться с мыслями и отчетливо чувствует темный взгляд Куроо Тецуро где-то в районе своего горла. Приятель Куроо наблюдает за ними со своего места, Ойкава тоже поглядывает, будто стоит настороже.

Что, мать вашу, происходит.

― Слушай… Куроо.

― Нет, это ты послушай, ― вкрадчиво говорит Куроо, наклоняясь к его уху.

Тендо обдает жарким дыханием со вкусом виски, шея под воротом рубашки покрывается бисеринками пота, а внутри сворачивается колкий ком страха.

Этот Куроо долбаный псих.

― Отвали от Цукишимы. Удали его номер, забудь дорогу к его дому. Исчезни в тумане.

Тендо смотрит на сияющие ряды бутылок перед собой, нервно сжимает пальцы на стакане сока и медленно поворачивается, встречаясь с почти черными, горящими откровенной ненавистью глазами.

― Не знаю, что у тебя за проблемы, ― начинает Тендо, чувствуя, как голос постепенно обретает силу, ― но ты явно что-то попутал. Цукишима Кей ― мой парень, и это лучше тебе исчезнуть прямо сейчас.

Тендо отворачивается, тянет ко рту стакан сока, надеясь, что дрожь в руках ему только мерещится.

В голове начинает щелкать.

― Слушай ты, ― Куроо кладет руку на спинку стула Тендо и наклоняется, задевая волосы над ухом кончиком носа.

― Иди-ка ты, ― Тендо поворачивается к нему с твердым намерением послать Куроо при помощи нецензурной лексики, но осекается.

Вдоль барной стойки, медленно стягивая наушники с головы, идет Цукишима.

Вслед за Тендо оборачивается и Куроо, и от того, как меняется выражение лица Цукишимы, когда он его замечает, в голове Тендо щелкает быстрее и громче.

Цукишима останавливается в паре шагов от них, Куроо разворачивается к нему всем корпусом.

Тендо хочет что-нибудь сказать, но в голове ни единой мысли.

― Привет! ― говорит подошедший вслед за Цукишимой приятель Куроо.

Все трое вздрагивают от его наиграно бодрого, громкого голоса.

― Кажется, незнакомы только мы с тобой.

Парень крупнее всех них, шире в плечах, он кажется мощнее и сильнее даже с первого взгляда. Он чуть оттесняет Цукишиму в сторону, будто вовсе и не замечает его присутствия, и протягивает Тендо руку для приветствия. Плечо бугрится мускулами и у Тендо не возникает ни единого желания прикасаться к этому парню, несмотря на расслабленно открытую ладонь.

― Бокуто Котаро, ― улыбается тот, глядя на Тендо немигающим взглядом округлых глаз. ― А ты ― Тендо Сатори, да?

― Тут есть кто-нибудь, кто меня не знает, ― бормочет Тендо.

Ищет поддержки у Цукишимы, но тот все так же пялится на Куроо, и его бледное, без единой эмоции лицо, затравленный взгляд ― едва ли не самое пугающее, что Тендо видел в жизни.

― Ну да ладно, ― вздыхает Бокуто Котаро и убирает непринятую Тендо руку, переминается с ноги на ногу и, глядя на стоящего вплотную к нему Цукишиму, нерешительно зовет: ― Цукки?

Цукишима вздрагивает, оборачивается на Бокуто. Тот несмело улыбается.

― Здорово тебя наконец увидеть. Мы очень соскучились. Как дела?

― Мы уходим, ― подает наконец голос Цукишима. 

― Как скажешь, ― этому решению Тендо очень и очень рад.

― Кей!

Куроо подскакивает первым, кидается вслед быстро уходящему Цукишиме, и происходящее все больше напоминает ужасно глупый, некрасивый и совершенно непонятный скандал.

Пока Тендо находит кошелек, расплачивается, подхватывает свои вещи и устремляется к выходу, двери за Цукишимой и Куроо успевают закрыться. Бокуто следует за Тендо по пятам, и это очень, очень сильно напрягает.

― Постой, Кей, давай поговорим!

Куроо не составляет труда держаться вровень с почти бегущим на своих длинных ногах Цукишимой. Закинув рюкзак за плечи, Тендо прибавляет ходу, чтобы нагнать их, а Бокуто с легкостью держится рядом.

― Да какого хрена вам надо, ― не выдерживает Тендо.

― В двух словах не объяснишь, ― на ходу вздыхает Бокуто.

Куроо продолжает звать Цукишиму, тот ― переть, как небольшой танк, игнорируя все вокруг. Тендо и Бокуто догоняют их как раз тогда, когда Куроо хватает Цукишиму за плечо и разворачивает к себе.

― Да послушай же ты меня! ― кричит Куроо, а Цукишима выглядит так…

― Эй! ― Тендо и сам не понимает, как оказывается между ними. Просто отбрасывает руку Куроо в сторону и загораживает Цукишиму собой. ― Не хочет он с тобой разговаривать, не видно что ли? Отвали.

― Не вмешивайся, ― даже не замечая его, говорит Куроо, и пытается сдвинуть в сторону.

― Не надо его трогать, ― говорит вдруг Цукишима.

Тендо выкручивается из рук Куроо и, вдохновленный нежданной поддержкой, по инерции отталкивает Куроо от себя.

― Лучше к нам не лезь, не знаю, что там между вами было, но сейчас все в прошлом.

Тендо даже чуточку гордится тем, как круто и твердо звучит его голос, а еще тем, что Куроо наконец смотрит прямо на него, кажется, начав воспринимать серьезнее.

Но в следующую секунду что-то с размаху влетает в лицо Тендо.

Звук отключается, будто из колонок резко вырвали провод, в голове стоит звонкий монотонный шум. Перед глазами сначала чернеет, а потом вспыхивают мутные, грязные цветные пятна. Левая щека и переносица вспыхивают огнем, и Тендо понимает наконец, что получил крепким кулаком в лицо, а теперь летит спиной назад, прямо на тротуар под ногами, и очень скоро увидит засвеченное огнями ночное токийское небо.

Но удара о землю не случается, потому что кто-то ловит Тендо, подхватывает на руки и не дает упасть, запутавшись в заплетающихся ногах.

Тендо распахивает слезящиеся глаза и чувствует себя так, будто пропустил пару сезонов жутко затянутого сериала, но все равно прекрасно понимает, что происходит.

Цукишима что-то кричит, Бокуто утаскивает не сопротивляющегося Куроо, а сам Куроо смотрит на Тендо со смесью ужаса и раскаяния.

― Я твой герой, ― глухим, каркающим голосом говорит Тендо и утирает льющуюся из носа кровь.

Цукишима под ним оседает на землю, будто из него разом вынули все кости, сгребает Тендо к себе на колени и сгибается над ним.

Тротуар жесткий и прохладный, но хотя бы не мокрый, отстраненно думает Тендо. В голове все еще шумит и шевелиться в общем-то совсем не хочется.

― Прости, ― сипло шепчет Цукишима, перебирая волосы Тендо пальцами.

Его бледное, перекошенное лицо маячит сверху, как огромная луна.

― Да ничего, ― Тендо шмыгает носом и кривится от очередной вспышки боли в носу.

― Прости, прости, очень больно?

Цукишима выглядит таким… виноватым, растерзанным, на грани срыва. Он натягивает рукав толстовки на запястье и начинает осторожно вытирать кровь с подбородка Тендо.

― Больновато, но мне не впервой. Надеюсь, нос не сломан.

Глаза Цукишимы вспыхивают новым ужасом, а сам он цепенеет, и Тендо жалеет, что вообще открыл рот. Потому что его и самого трясет от подступающей истерики, и если сейчас слетит с катушек Цукишима…

― Не надо было. Спасибо, правда, но не надо было, ― качает головой Цукишима и снова начинает вытирать кровь.

― Не мог же я смотреть, как он к тебе лезет, ― пожимает плечами Тендо. ― Бойцовский рефлекс сработал.

― Он бы ничего мне не сделал, ― горько усмехается Цукишима.

Он отводит волосы со лба Тендо второй рукой, гладит по виску.

― Домой хочется, ― говорит Тендо, прикрывая глаза.

― К тебе или ко мне? ― Цукишима осекается. ― В смысле, если ты не хочешь со мной…

― Ко мне, ― шепчет Тендо и перехватывает руку Цукишимы, ― и я все хочу с тобой.

Губы Цукишимы дрожат в улыбке и Тендо пытается улыбнуться в ответ, но переносицу тут же простреливает от резкой боли, а в голове мутнеет.

 

Цукишима поддерживает пошатывающегося Тендо, и вот так, будто пьяного, доводит до дома, а зайдя в квартиру тут же отправляет в ванную, смывать кровь.

― Только осторожно, и постарайся понять, нет ли перелома.

Тендо смотрит на свое отражение в тепло-желтом освещении ванной и никак не может осознать, как же все-таки до этого дошло.

Окрашенные красным струи закручиваются над водостоком, Тендо ощупывает свой несчастный нос кончиками пальцев и приходит к выводу, что вроде бы все цело, только ужасно болит. Стирая воду с лица он оценивает уже намечающийся синяк почти во всю левую половину лица и лопнувшие капиляры в глазу.

― Как дела? ― Цукишима деликатно стучит в дверь, будто боится, что Тендо тут сидит и плачет или еще что.

― В норме. Кровь еще идет. Придется полотенце запачкать.

― Нужно в аптеку сходить, я очень быстро, хорошо?

― Угу, ― протягивает Тендо, а сам думает, какова вероятность, что Цукишима сейчас сбежит от него навсегда?

Когда покончено с процедурами в ванной, Тендо заворачивается в огромное полотенце и прихватывает еще одно, уже испачканное, для своего кровоточащего носа. Цукишима поджидает возле двери, будто никуда и не уходил, и наблюдать, как он в своей особой манере начинает суетиться вокруг Тендо ― зрелище очень умилительное.

Было бы, если бы не все предшествующие события.

Цукишима затаскивает его на кровать, усаживает, накрыв плечи пледом. Садится рядом, начиная перебирать содержимое пакета из аптеки и прикладывать к Тендо разные штуки.

― Покажи, ― просит он, отнимая полотенце от лица Тендо, а потом смотрит на его синяк, как на корзинку брошенных на произвол судьбы щенят.

― Да ладно тебе, не так уж и страшно.

Тендо смирно сидит, позволяя Цукишиме хлопотать над собой, и ждет.

Внутри зудит от десятка вопросов, хотя Тендо и не знает, как ему правильно задать хотя бы один из них. Зато он спокойно может перебрать в уме все те мелочи, которые время от времени казались ему то странными, то очевидно подозрительными, и которые было так удобно игнорировать, сконцентрировавшись только на собственном счастье.

Тендо ведь с самого начала знал, что с Цукишимой не все так просто.

― Куроо… ― начинает вдруг Цукишима, прервав размышления Тендо, и тот понимает, что уже какое-то время оба они сидят без движения. Наверно Цукишима закончил свое «лечение», а Тендо так ничего и не заметил. ― Он мой бывший.

Тендо моргает, кивает. Осторожно трогает кончиками пальцев свою вымазанную чем-то щеку.

― Он подсел ко мне и сказал, что ты его парень.

― Бывший, ― глухо и упрямо повторяет Цукишима.

― Ты его бросил, но он с этим несогласен, ― догадывается Тендо. ― И давно вы?..

― Месяца полтора.

Цукишима наконец перестает перебирать аптечные тюбики и поднимает глаза. Тендо снова кивает, чувствуя, как начинает болеть внутри.

― Ясно, чего ты был такой угрюмый тогда, ― фыркает он, хотя настроение совсем невеселое. ― И он, что, преследовал тебя все это время?

― Нет, ― Цукишима качает головой. ― К тому времени как мы с тобой начали встречаться, он уже отстал. Последний месяц он вообще не появлялся в моей жизни. А сегодня…

― Он сегодня в магазин заходил. А в баре мы, похоже, пересеклись случайно.

― Кто-то видел нас вместе и рассказал ему.

― Похоже на то, ― соглашается Тендо.

Какое-то время они сидят молча. Тендо не знает, что сказать. У него нет причин не верить Цукишиме, да и не верить ― не хочется. Если он сам бросил этого мудака, а тот не желает с этим соглашаться, так это ведь не их с Цукишимой проблемы. И заступиться ― долг Тендо. По крайней мере он так считает. 

― Он у тебя что, дурачок был? ― вздыхает Тендо.

― Просто не может смириться, ― пожимает плечами Цукишима.

― А почему ты его бросил? ― Тендо плотнее кутается в плед, вытаскивает из-под него влажное полотенце и отбрасывает в сторону. Цукишима не спешит с ответом, пауза затягивается. ― Он тебя обидел?

― Все… сложно.

Цукишима продолжает смотреть на свои руки. Тендо замечает, каким напряжением скованы его плечи, как он горбится, как приподнимается грудная клетка от неровного дыхания.

― Эй, дружок, ― шепотом зовет Тендо.

Вытаскивает руку из своего теплого кокона и протягивает к Цукишиме, проводит по плечу и шее. Тот подается ближе, кладет голову Тендо на плечо, обнимает поверх пледа и немного расслабляется. Тендо гладит напряженную спину, всклокоченную кудрявую макушку. Цукишима горячо сопит ему в шею.

― Хочешь, я его разыщу и изобью самым огромным дилдо? ― предлагает Тендо, изворачиваясь и целуя прикрытый волнистыми завитками висок. 

― Я думаю, ему это только понравится, ― фыркает Цукишима.

― Да блин.

Цукишима поднимает голову, смотрит Тендо в глаза.

― Давай лучше забудем о нем.

Тендо раскрывает для него свой плед и приглашает в тепло.

― Идет.

В постели Цукишима долго обнимает Тендо, ластится к нему, пока не засыпает, крепко прижавшись сзади.

К Тендо сон не идет. Слишком многое крутится в голове. Он не специалист по отношениям, но даже так очевидно, что вопрос между Цукишимой и его бывшим далеко не закрыт.

И как, черт возьми, во всем этом замешан Бокуто Котаро?

 

Наутро синяк выглядит как окно в открытый космос. Тендо осторожно ощупывает припухлость под глазом, обводит сине-черное нижнее веко, проводит по переносице ― вроде бы все цело, дышать не трудно, но от малейшего движения все лицо вспыхивает от тянущей боли. Терпимо, конечно, но очень неприятно.

Приходится просить Мику подменять его, пока лицо хотя бы более-менее не придет в порядок. Когда Тендо сидит над чашкой кофе и переписывается с ней, просыпается и заходит на кухню Цукишима, одаривает Тендо долгим, внимательным взглядом, и уходит умываться.

― Какие планы? ― Тендо наливает ему кофе, подкладывает пару свежих тостов. Тот берет один из золотистых кусочков хлеба и задумчиво вертит в пальцах.

― Куроо всегда готовил чертов завтрак на двоих, ― вздыхает Цукишима и разламывает тост пополам.

― Ну, тебе везет на заботливых.

Цукишима фыркает и поливает хлеб медом, пока Тендо разглядывает его во все глаза.

― Ты готов поговорить о своих прошлых отношениях? ― на всякий случай уточняет он.

― Просто вырвалось, прости, ― поспешно отвечает Цукишима.

― Да нет, я совсем не против, мне даже интересно.

― Интересно? ― Цукишима скептически выгибает бровь. ― От этого человека у тебя синяк в пол-лица.

― Может, я хочу побольше узнать о том, кто меня пометил, ― ворчит Тендо, снова ощупывая щеку кончиками пальцев.

Цукишима дожевывает первый тост и ковыряет второй ложкой.

― Не знаю что сказать. Спрашивай.

― Ну… как вы познакомились? ― начинает Тендо с первого, что приходит в голову. И Цукишима начинает рассказывать.

 

Прежде чем Тендо узнает всю историю продлившихся почти полгода отношений с Куроо, они успевают выпить еще по две чашки кофе и съесть еще один завтрак.

Тендо узнает, что с виду неуравновешенный и сексуально агрессивный Куроо Тецуро очаровал его мальчика добротой, мягкостью и совершенно трешовым чувством юмора. Они познакомились в университете, на одном из семинаров. Точнее, Куроо познакомился с Цукишимой, или, как понимает Тендо по рассказу, виртуозно склеил. Недолго они ходили вокруг да около, признались друг другу во взаимном влечении ну и… Все было отлично, вот только никто из них не был готов к серьезным отношениям, потому договорились на, как говорится, свободных.

― Дальше все понятно, ― пожимает плечами Цукишима.

― Так получается, ― у Тендо поперек горла встает вопрос, который ужасно хочется задать. ― У вас был секс без обязательств?

Цукишима спокойно кивает, и Тендо думает, что в этом случае могло пойти не так. А потом осекается: много чего, ух, много чего могло пойти не так.

― Окей, это нормально, ― наконец говорит Тендо. ― Что? Я практиковал такое и не раз.

Цукишима выглядит озадаченным и удивленным, но речь сейчас не о Тендо и зарубках на его кровати.

― И что вы не поделили?

Цукишима мнется с ответом, Тендо терпеливо ждет.

― Я как-то пришел не вовремя. Не предупредил, что приеду.

― А он был не один? ― догадывается Тендо.

― Ждал другого. И вел себя так… странно. Никогда его таким не видел. Он явно не хотел, чтобы мы встретились с тем ― парнем. Точнее, чтобы я с ним встретился.

― Бокуто, да?

― Именно. Я не успел убраться до его прихода. И все было так… странно и неловко. Куроо был расстроен. Бокуто кажется, радовался нашему знакомству. А я просто.

― Приревновал, ― выносит вердикт Тендо. Цукишима даже не спорит. ― И ты решил уйти от Куроо?

Цукишима молчит какое-то время, потом говорит:

― Для меня это зашло слишком далеко, я не думал, что…

― Влюбишься, ― заканчивает за него Тендо и делает глоток кофе, надеясь, что Цукишима не заметит, как дрожат его руки.

Цукишима молчит, не подтверждает и не опровергает его слова, и от этого так… тяжело. Но все ведь в порядке. Цукишима ведь сейчас с ним, выбрал его, правильно?

Тендо больше не кажется себе таким уверенным. Ни в себе, ни в этих казавшихся счастливыми отношениях.

― Это все теперь в прошлом. Я решил, что если останусь, будет хуже и мне, и ему.

Тендо понимает, прекрасно понимает. Оставаться с кем-то, кого любишь, но кто любит не тебя или… не только тебя ― чертовски сложно. Разрываться меж двух огней или постоянно быть третьим лишним. Не бывает такой гармонии. Сложно осуждать Цукишиму за то, что не пожелал оставаться в этом круговороте эмоций. Как сложно и поверить, что для него все это действительно осталось в прошлом.

― Потом было еще кое-что, ― добавляет Цукишима.

Тендо поднимает на него глаза, уже жалея, что расспросил. Незнание ― благодать. Лучше бы он просто оставался счастливым влюбленным идиотом.

― Что? ― выдавливает он, желая, чтобы Цукишима снова замкнулся в своей раковине тайн.

― Со мной решил поговорить Бокуто, думал, что поможет разобраться во всем. Но сделал только хуже.

― Как поговорить? ― Тендо хоть и боится, но уже предполагает, что услышит дальше.

― На языке тела, как, ― язвит Цукишима.

― И вы что, потрахались? ― ошеломленно восклицает Тендо.

Цукишима смотрит на него, как на сумасшедшего.

― Боже, нет, ― затем снимает очки и накрывает глаза ладонью. ― Но были близки. 

Тендо разводит руки в немом жесте «как?».

― Это сложно, ― стонет Цукишима, не отнимая рук от лица. ― Я был на взводе, слово за слово, сначала мы чуть не подрались, а потом все как-то… так и произошло.

― Я бы никогда не подумал, что ты вообще способен на такое, ― признается Тендо.

― Я и сам бы не подумал.

Цукишима смолкает, смотрит перед собой пару секунд, потом добавляет:

― Нас застал Куроо, ― Тендо закатывает глаза.

― Ты просто катастрофа.

― Не знаю, что он подумал. Может, это вообще он и спланировал. Я не стал с этим разбираться.

― Ты просто ушел.

― Да.

― Сбежал, решил, что само рассосется, ― добавляет Тендо.

Цукишима снова молчит.

― В итоге с Куроо ты так толком и не поговорил. Да и с Бокуто тоже. ― Тендо запрокидывает голову и опирается затылком о стену позади себя. ― Получается, они все это время думали, что тебе просто нужно время.

― Откуда мне знать?

Тендо пожимает плечами.

― Мне сложно их осуждать. Я бы тебя тоже так просто в покое не оставил. И тоже разозлился бы, если бы в нашу паузу у тебя появился кто-то другой. Постоянный. Как я.

― Как ты, ― вдруг улыбается Цукишима, и от этой его улыбки Тендо хочется растаять. То ли это горячий кофе, то ли ему просто становится теплее.

― Как я, ― кивает он, ― и просто знай: от меня ты так не убежишь.

― Я и не собирался, ― Цукишима качает головой и облегченно вздыхает, тянется к кружке Тендо и допивает остатки кофе.

 

День проходит в ленивом валянии в постели. Периодически они повторяют лечебные процедуры и в конце концов анестетика на лице Тендо становится столько, что боли он уже почти не чувствует. .Телефоны отключены и заброшены в дальний угол, а Тендо нежится в объятиях Цукишимы под бубнеж Дискавери. Тот несколько раз выпадает в сон, временами дремлет и сам Тендо, а когда открывает глаза в очередной раз, то комната вокруг оказывается залита сочными красками заката.

Когда Тендо пытается пошевелить затекшей рукой, просыпается и Цукишима. Они встречаются взглядами, а после единственной разумной вещью кажется целоваться до потери сознания. Тендо медленно ласкает каждый сантиметр тела Цукишимы, оставляет на тонкой шее темные следы засосов, прикусывает кожу возле сосков, вылизывает впадинку пупка, тазовые косточки и напряженный член. А когда Цукишима сам раздвигает ноги и умоляет о большем, Тендо сжимает его ягодицы, доводит до безумия языком. И лишь тогда берет его, растерзанного удовольствием, и заставляет кончить снова.

― На этот раз я точно кончил в тебя, ― шепчет Тендо, водя губами по мокрой от пота шее Цукишимы.

Тот дрожит в его руках с запрокинутой назад головой. Медленно сглотнув, Цукишима распахивает глаза, и Тендо в который раз понимает, как же крепко попал.

 

На то, чтобы синяк хоть немного рассосался, у Тендо уходит пять дней и несколько тюбиков мудреных средств из аптеки. Остатки «красоты» Мика замазывает тональником после того, как вводит Тендо в курс дел в магазине. Конечно, тот и удаленно неплохо руководил бизнесом, но обо всех мелочах не расскажешь в телефонном разговоре.

― Дашь мне недельку отдыха, ладно? ― просит Мика, покрывая лицо Тендо пудрой. ― Не успеваю подготовиться к тестам, да и Сугуру-кун очень волнуется.

― Кстати, о Сугуру-куне.

За неделю вынужденного сидения дома у Тендо было предостаточно времени, чтобы задаться вопросом, как и откуда Куроо узнал о них с Цукишимой. Предпринятая на четвертые сутки проверка всех реально знакомых Тендо аккаунтов в соцсетях выдала ему Куроо Тецуро в списке друзей Дайшо Сугуру на фейсбуке. У Дайшо даже была фотография шестилетней давности с отмеченным на ней Куроо.

― Передай ему большое спасибо.

― За что? ― удивляется Мика.

― Ты просто передай, идет?

Через десять минут Мика убегает, оставив Тендо несколько тюбиков из своей косметички и короткие инструкции на стикере.

Через два часа от Дайшо приходит сообщение: «Если бы я знал, что он тебя отделает так, что Мике придется неделю работать без выходных, я бы, конечно, задумался, стоит ли рассказывать».

«Говнюк ты, Сугуру-кун».

«Пошел в жопу, педик».

Тендо отправляет Дайшо фотку самого большого и страшного страпона в магазине и приписывает: «Передай Мике-чан, что она может забрать свой подарок в любое время и совершенно бесплатно».

«Передай своему голубю, что Куроо по нему очень скучал и похудел килограмм аж на десять».

«Пошел в жопу, гетераст».

На этой радужной ноте Тендо блокирует Дайшо в мессенджере и погружается в работу.

Между выкладкой товара и полировкой витрин он невольно снова и снова прокручивает в голове то, от чего не сумел отделаться за все эти дни: его мальчик любит не только его.

В том, что Цукишима его любит, Тендо не сомневается. Чувствует это в каждом вздохе, взгляде, прикосновении, в самом присутствии Цукишимы рядом с ним. Но после истории об этих его свободных отношениях приходит к выводу, что ничего там, черт возьми, не кончено. И как Цукишима с этим справляется, для Тендо огромная загадка, но тот ведет себя так, будто никто кроме Тендо не имеет для него значения.

Так Тендо ходит кругами, пытаясь найти выход из ситуации, но не работает даже поговорка «выход там же, где и вход». Потому что порвав с Цукишимой, Тендо сделает несчастным и себя, и его. Это он понимает отлично. А потому вариант расставания не рассматривается ни в одном из сценариев развития событий.

Тендо не знает, как решить эту проблему, не знает даже, кто именно должен ее решать. Все, что знает Тендо… что у него опять начинает болеть переносица.

Едва он отворачивается, чтобы найти в оставленных Микой вещах зеркало, звенит дверной колокольчик. Наспех поправив нанесенный Микой макияж, Тендо оборачивается к посетителю, и в первую секунду испытывает желание с визгом выпрыгнуть в окно.

― Привет, ― улыбается Бокуто Котаро, озаряя помещение дружелюбием.

― Пять минут, и приедет охрана, ― Тендо поднимает руку с зажатой в ней тревожной кнопкой.

― Я еще ничего даже не сделал.

― Не надо мне чтобы еще и ты что-то делал, ― Тендо показательно кладет руку с кнопкой возле кассы.

― Вообще-то я пришел извиниться, ― медленно говорит Бокуто. Как будто на переговоры с террористом вышел, а ведь на самом деле это Тендо здесь ранее пострадавшая сторона, которая теперь нуждается в защите.

― Валяй, только пожалуйста, ближе не подходи, ― просит Тендо.

Бокуто горестно вздыхает и перекладывает какой-то сверток из руки в руку.

― Мне очень жаль, что так вышло с твоим лицом, ― начинает он, будто читает заученную речь, потом, вдруг встрепенувшись, перебивает сам себя, ― так быстро кстати зажило, ты везунчик.

― Ничего еще не зажило, это тональник, ― огрызается Тендо, ― кулаки у твоего приятеля будто железные.

Бокуто усмехается и на миг выглядит действительно развеселившимся, но быстро берет себя в руки.

― Хорошо придумал, ― серьезно кивает он. ― Так вот, очень жаль. Поверь, Куроо не хотел, чтобы так получилось, он вообще не злой и дерется только в случае острой необходимости. И уж конечно он никого не бьет просто так…

― Но я, видимо, исключение из правил, ― кивает Тендо.

― Просто все так быстро произошло. Мы не ожидали тебя встретить. Куроо немного выпил. А потом еще Цукки…

Бокуто приостанавливается, будто собираясь с мыслями, а Тендо вспоминает, что это «Цукки» он слышал еще тогда, в баре. А еще раньше ― от Тадаши. И, конечно же, этот маленький партизан все знал с самого начала, потому и принюхивался к Тендо. И ведь хоть бы слово сказал…

― Куроо очень раскаивается в своем поступке, поверь, ― твердо говорит Бокуто, глядя Тендо в глаза.

― Ты его мамочка? ― Тендо вздергивает бровь. Легко быть хозяином ситуации, когда от крупного и мускулистого Бокуто его отделяет кассовая стойка. И тревожная кнопка.

― Он не смог сам прийти с извинениями. Слишком свежа рана и все такое.. Но он передал это для тебя, ― Бокуто осторожно протягивает сверток и оставляет на краю столешницы.

― Что это? ― подозрительно спрашивает Тендо.

― Таяки, он сам приготовил.

― Миленько, ― Тендо поджимает губы. ― Это все?

― Нет, ― а вот теперь Бокуто выглядит по-настоящему серьезно. ― Я хотел бы с тобой поговорить.

― И о чем же?

― О Цукки, конечно же.

― И почему ты говоришь об этом со мной, ― Тендо тяжело вздыхает и легонько прикладывается лбом о стойку.

― Потому что Цукки со мной говорить не станет, это же очевидно, Эйнштейн, ― грустно улыбается Бокуто. ― Как он?

― Нормально, ― Тендо пожимает плечами, ― да хорошо вообще-то.

― Как тесты?

― Высшие баллы.

Бокуто лучезарно улыбается, очевидно радуясь услышанному. Он продолжает задавать Тендо вопросы, и тот сам не знает, почему, но все-таки отвечает. Бокуто неплохо знает Цукишиму и искренне интересуется его успехами, настроением, состоянием.

Несмотря на внешность, которая могла бы показаться устрашающей, принимая в расчет все эти габариты и широкие, резковатые черты лица, Бокуто кажется обыкновенным добряком. Его светло-серая футболка натягивается на груди на пять с плюсом, простые джинсы облегают крепкие ноги и зад, ярко-синие кроссовки и чуть темнее оттенком толстовка красуются звездами в логотипе какого-то спортивного бренда. Высветленные волосы зачесаны назад, виски и затылок коротко подстрижены. В общем и целом Бокуто выглядит как стопроцентный хороший парень, который легко располагает к себе и быстро завоевывает доверие. Именно это Тендо и напрягает.

― А как вообще вы познакомились? ― спрашивает Бокуто, когда вопросы о делах Цукишимы, наконец, подходят к концу.

Тендо прикладывается к всегда стоящей под рукой бутылке с водой и на миг задумывается, какого черта он треплется со своим возможно соперником уже целых полчаса.

― Да здесь и познакомились, ― отвечает он, понимая, что у него нет ни малейшего желания заканчивать этот разговор. Ему нравится Бокуто.

― Серьезно? ― Бокуто удивленно вскидывает широкие брови и будто впервые присматривается к окружению.

― Серьезно, ― хмыкает Тендо и неожиданно для себя пересказывает Бокуто историю первого визита Цукишимы в его магазин.

Бокуто смеется до слез и Тендо ― вместе с ним. Когда оба они успокаиваются, Тендо вдруг осознает, что Бокуто уже не просто забыл про просьбу стоять подальше, а находится в опасной близи, привалившись боком к стойке. И Тендо невольно напоминает себе держать с ухо востро, хотя никакого риска так до сих пор и не ощущает.

― Так значит Цукки заскучал и решил попробовать что-нибудь эдакое, ― задумчиво говорит Бокуто, обводя взглядом витрины. ― Куроо говорил, что у тебя тут много всяких штук, хотя он ничего и не разглядел толком.

«Да уж», ― думает про себя Тендо, ― «зато меня отлично разглядел». Он никак не может определиться, нравится ему или нет вот эта манера Бокуто прямо и открыто говорить обо всем, что касается их четверых, так или иначе связанных между собой.

― Слушай, а у тебя есть такая штука, как в порно, ― Бокуто что-то рисует в воздухе поверх своего тела и Тендо едва не удерживается от смеха.

― Приятель, тут почти все штуки из какого-нибудь порно, ― качает он головой, ― давай поконкретнее.

― Ну такая, на лошадиную сбрую похожа. Еще у полицейских есть.

― Портупея? ― догадывается Тендо. ― Даже есть из чего выбрать. Тебе просто поглазеть? Могу показать в каталогах.

― Нет, чувак, ― усмехается Бокуто, ― я бы купил. Классно же смотрится. Мне пойдет.

Тендо пялится на него во все глаза. Нет, серьезно?

― Ну я думаю, что пойдет, ― с сомнением добавляет Бокуто. ― А примерить можно?

― Конечно, ― машинально отвечает Тендо, слыша типичные для покупателей вопросы. Берет ключи от нужной витрины и выходит из-за кассы.

Бокуто следует за ним, встает рядом, и Тендо все еще немного не по себе от его такого близкого присутствия.

― Думаю, что модели три должны тебе подойти.

Тендо отпирает ящик комода, перебирает коробки, вчитываясь в размеры, и находит для Бокуто целых пять вариантов.

― Примерочная, ― кивает он на кабинку в углу.

Тендо смотрит на закрывшуюся складную дверь и пару секунд размышляет, а уместится ли Бокуто там? Потом одергивает себя и занимает руки и голову тем, что перекладывает оставшиеся в комоде портупеи по размерам, а не по моделям. Вдруг придет еще кто-то такой… как Бокуто.

― Сатори-кун, ― зовет Бокуто из примерочной, в голосе сквозит напряжение. ― Как вообще надеть эту хрень?

― Помочь? ― Тендо подходит к примерочной и не успевает прийти в себя от «Сатори-куна», как дверь распахивается и он буквально утыкается в перетянутую черными кожаными ремнями голую грудь Бокуто.

Пока еще не перетянутую, незастегнутые ремни свободно свисают в разные стороны, но зрелище все равно заставляет сознание Тендо пару секунд пробуксовать вхолостую.

― Вот это куда? ― Бокуто держит один из ремешков в руке и вопросительно смотрит на Тендо.

― Так, ― приходит в себя тот, ― повернись пожалуйста.

Тендо принимается методично застегивать ремни, подтягивать и подгонять по размеру, опутывая сначала плечи и лопатки, затем живот и грудь Бокуто. Тот непоседливо вертится, пытаясь рассмотреть, уследить, проконтролировать. И Тендо в общем-то не против. Он не против хоть чего-нибудь, что отвлечет его от крепких, рельефных грудных мышц и сосков Бокуто в окружении крупных темно-коралловых ареол.

― Вообще портупею можно мерить на футболку, ― говорит Тендо, закончив с застежками.

― Но я же не буду на футболку ее надевать, ― возражает Бокуто и идет к зеркалу.

― Разумно, ― вздыхает Тендо и пытается отвлечься.

Не получается, потому что обнаженный по пояс Бокуто Котаро в чертовой кожаной портупее на своем преступно горячем торсе вертится у него прямо перед глазами, придирчиво разглядывая свое отражение и поигрывая мускулами. Затем фотографируется в зеркало и просит помочь ему примерить следующую.

В итоге Тендо крутится вокруг него следующие полчаса, как лакей или дворецкий, мучается с многочисленными ремнями и застежками, подгоняя все так, чтобы идеально подчеркнуть каждую мышцу. На третьей модели Тендо забивает на попытки осторожничать и начинает свободно касаться тела Бокуто тогда, когда это необходимо. Тот, кажется, ничего даже не замечает.

Когда перемерины все пять, Бокуто обращается к Тендо:

― Ну что? Какая?

― Они все хороши, ― Тендо только сейчас замечает, что время уже перевалило за восемь часов, и переворачивает табличку на двери.

― И все-таки? ― допытывается Бокуто.

― Третья, ― машет рукой Тендо. Та модель ― точно из какого-нибудь порно.

― Куроо тоже проголосовал за нее, ― улыбается Бокуто в экран смартфона, ― а у вас с ним гораздо больше общего, чем могло бы показаться.

― Это вряд ли, ― Тендо начинает собирать остальные модели.

― Вы оба без ума от Цукки, а это уже о многом говорит, ― вздыхает Бокуто, снимая последнюю из надетых портупей.

― А ты? ― не удерживается от вопроса Тендо.

Уже довольно поздно, день был долгим и тяжелым, голова гудит от переизбытка информации и присутствия Бокуто. Все происходящее кажется Тендо едва ли не каким-то сюрреализмом. И потому спрашивать подобное так легко.

― А меня он боится, ― просто отвечает Бокуто, натягивая футболку. ― Но если бы он позволил, я бы показал ему, что бояться нечего.

«Показал бы», ― думает Тендо, глядя в стену над кассой, ― «вот взял бы, надел сраную портупею, и показал».

― Оплата картой или наличными? ― вместо этого спрашивает он.

― Но я еще не все, ― растерянно говорит Бокуто.

― Как это не все? Ты время видел? ― Тендо кажется, что если Бокуто сейчас начнет еще что-нибудь выбирать, он окончательно сойдет с ума.

― Ой, ― Бокуто виновато смотрит в ответ, ― но я же сделаю тебе выручку. И такси оплачу, хочешь?

Тендо устало трет глаза.

― Что еще нужно?

― Что-нибудь для Куроо, ― Бокуто треплет волосы одной рукой, вторую отводит в сторону, потягиваясь, ― я думал о каких-нибудь наручниках или типа того.

― Есть кожаные, в стиле портупеи, ― быстро соображает Тендо и уже идет к нужной витрине.

Бокуто останавливается на двух моделях: просто широкие оковы на запястья и более сложная, с ремнями вокруг плечи и запястий, соединенными между собой.

― Для этих нужна гибкость, ― на всякий случай предупреждает Тендо.

― А на тебя можно надеть? ― невинно спрашивает Бокуто. ― Хочу увидеть, как будет смотреться.

Тендо отчего-то не находит сил сопротивляться и покорно вытягивает руки вперед.

― Нет, ― качает головой Бокуто, ― спиной.

На этот раз с застежками он справляется быстро. Начинает сразу со вторых, ловко натягивает браслеты на запястья Тендо, затягивает, потом закатывает вверх рукава футболки и окутывает ремнями плечи, регулирует цепочку между ними и затихает. Тендо думает, что у этого парня огромные ладони и фиксация на обнаженной коже. И вряд ли только это.

― Охренительно, ― довольно говорит Бокуто, кладя одну руку на плечо Тендо, а второй немного отводя скованные запястья назад. ― Давай эти.

― Отлично, снимай быстрей, ― Тендо удерживает ползущую по лопаткам дрожь. От ладоней Бокуто исходит жар.

Наручники отправляются к портупее и Тендо с надеждой спрашивает:

― Все?

― Ошейник с цепью, ― говорит Бокуто, и Тендо невольно прикрывает глаза.

― Можно было наручники сразу с ошейником найти, ― со вздохом говорит он.

― Что ты, это не для Куроо! ― восклицает Бокуто почти обиженно. ― Ошейник для Цукки.

Тендо чувствует, как приоткрывается от удивления рот.

― Его надо держать на привязи, ― хмыкает Бокуто с каким-то мечтательным выражением на лице, ― стоит ненадолго оставить без контроля и ― бац! ― куча проблем.

― Ладно, твои нездоровые, оторванные от реальности фантазии ― моя прибыль.

Не спрашивая, Тендо подбирает ошейник, подходящий по модели к портупеи и наручникам. В конце концов он эстет. И волей-неволей представляет, как это будет смотреться на Цукки. Да представляет так, что где-то рядом маячат и другие элементы этого трио, и возбуждение начинает постепенно туманить голову и волновать тело.

― Пожалуйста, пусть будет все, ― просит он Бокуто.

― Последняя деталь, ― тот переводит ищущий взгляд с витрин на лицо Тендо, ― мне нужно что-то для тебя.

― Прости?

― Для тебя, Сатори-кун, ― повторяет Бокуто. ― Но я тебя не очень хорошо знаю. Не поможешь выбрать?

Тендо молчит с минуту, ошалело уставившись на Бокуто.

Может, у него просто с головой не в порядке. Да, наверно так оно и есть.

― Купи мне… презервативы, да, вещь полезная, всегда пригодятся, ― предлагает он.

― Я думал об этих штуках для порки, ― говорит Бокуто, склоняя голову к плечу. Тендо сглатывает и хочет взять в руки оставленную за кассой тревожную кнопку. ― В конце концов ты все-таки хоть и косвенно, но виноват в происходящем. Увел у нас Цукки и держишь в плену.

― Ты соображаешь, что несешь?

Бокуто запинается и смолкает, будто внезапно отрезвленный этой фразой, и Тендо понимает: он увлекся. Увлекся своими фантазиями и игрой.

― Извини, ― стушевавшись, бормочет он.

― Ничего, ― хмыкает Тендо. ― Если это все ― плати и уходи.

― Э, да, ― кивает Бокуто, доставая бумажник, и замирает вопросительно, будто чего-то ожидая.

Тендо так и хочется устроить ему игру в гляделки, но учитывая позднее время и усталость, приходится стиснуть зубы и натянутым вежливым тоном спросить:

― Что-то еще?

― Так для порки, ― говорит Бокуто. ― Что-нибудь.

― Для порки меня? ― решает уточнить Тендо и получает в ответ кивок.― Твой Куроо разбил мне лицо, Котаро-кун, ― вкрадчиво продолжает он, ― советую выпороть его в первую очередь.

― Обязательно, ― кивает Бокуто. ― Кстати, насчет твоего лица...

А потом широко улыбается, будто не он только что сел в лужу, замечтавшись, подступает вплотную к Тендо и размашисто проводит языком от подбородка до скулы.

Охреневший Тендо стоит и невидяще пялится прямо перед собой, пока на коже стынет слюна Бокуто, а сам он внимательно разглядывает Тендо.

― Надеюсь, тебе уже не очень больно.

― Другая сторона лица, придурок, ― Тендо прикрывает глаза, боясь, что если он еще хоть одну секунду будет смотреть на Бокуто, эмоции перельются через край.

― Да?

Бокуто придерживает за локоть собравшегося было отступить в сторону Тендо, второй рукой берет за подбородок, поворачивает его лицо и вылизывает другую сторону. Медленно и со вкусом.

У Тендо сквозь зубы прорывается не то стон, не то всхлип.

― Больно, да? Прости, ― с сожалением в голосе говорит Бокуто.

― Пожалуйста, ― шепчет Тендо, жмурясь и боясь даже пошевелиться, ― свали отсюда нахрен. Забери свои вещи и просто…

― Подбери мне какую-нибудь штуку для порки, Сатори-кун, и тогда я уйду, ― спокойно говорит Бокуто.

Тендо считает до трех. Потом до пяти. Потом молча разворачивается к витрине, отпирает ее и берет пару пробитых клепками перчаток-беспальцовок.

― Подавись.

Пока Тендо пробивает весь товар и скидывает в пакет, Бокуто распаковывает перчатки, вертит в руках, а потом примеряет.

― Оплачивай, ― велит Тендо, и Бокуто достает из кармана телефон. ― И все, мы закрыты, до свидания.

― Собирайся, я подожду снаружи, ― Бокуто забирает свой стартер пак доминанта, глядя на то, как натягивается кожа перчатки, когда он сжимает и разжимает кулак. ― Я ведь обещал тебя проводить.

― Не хочу я никуда с тобой ехать, ― умоляет его Тендо. Бокуто от этого становится только веселее.

― Но я же обещал! Давай, я подожду.

Он выходит, звякнув дверным колокольчиком. Хороший парень с набором извращенских штук в пакете и кожаными беспальцовками на руках.

Тендо роняет голову на сложенные поверх кассовой стойки руки. Господи. За что.

 

Когда он в рекордно короткие сроки справляется с закрытием магазина и вываливается на улицу, машина уже ждет. Бокуто стоит рядом с ней, вдыхая остывший ночной воздух и глядя в небо. Тендо подсчитывает, во сколько ему встали все сегодняшние траты, и чувствует некоторое мстительное удовлетворение.

― Какой адрес? ― спрашивает Бокуто, когда они залезают на заднее сиденье.

Тендо задумывается на секунду. Вообще-то он собирался ехать к Цукишиме. И почему он, собственно, должен пренебрегать своей личной жизнью из-за Бокуто? Правильно, не должен.

Пока машина катится по затихшим улочкам, Тендо пытается как можно сильнее вжаться в дверь, потому что Бокуто однозначно из тех парней, которые очень плохо чувствуют чужое личное пространство. Они молчат, глядя каждый в свое окно, но Тендо то и дело бросает косые взгляды на руки Бокуто. Мелькающий свет фонарей то выхватывает его крупные, затянутые в матовую кожу кисти, то прячет во тьме,чтобы явить взгляду Тендо снова.

― У тебя телефон звонит, ― говорит Бокуто, вырвав Тендо из медиативного разглядывания перчаток. 

И правда.

Тендо колеблется, глядя на имя и фотку Цукишимы на дисплее.

― Ответь, ― Бокуто легко толкает его коленом, ― он же волнуется.

― Алло, ― коротко бросает Тендо в трубку, и мысленно клянет Бокуто, на чем свет стоит.

― Ты где? ― голос Цукишимы помогает немного взять себя в руки.

― Прости, задержался, скоро буду. В конбини зайт…

― Прости, Цукки, это я виноват, ― Бокуто внезапно наваливается на Тендо, окончательно придавив его к дверце, и почти прижимается губами к щеке.

Цукишима на том конце линии замолкает. Бокуто прикладывает ухо к телефону Тендо.

― Это что, Бокуто? ― наконец глухо спрашивает Цукишима.

― Привет! ― озаряется тот. ― Скоро привезу Сатори-куна домой, не переживай.

Цукишима, как Тендо и ожидал, молча отключается.

― Бросил трубку? ― Бокуто вздыхает и садится ровно, хотя отвоеванных на сидении позиций и не сдает. ― Ничего, ― говорит он, кладя руку на колено Тендо и легко похлопывая, ― все будет хорошо.

Тендо смотрит на эту лапу в порнушных перчатках и думает, что ничего уже не будет хорошо.

― Слушай, я вот о чем хотел тебя попросить, ― говорит Бокуто в менее уверенной манере, чем до этого.

Тендо смотрит на него тяжелым взглядом с и даже не выдавливает из себя «ну говори», так что Бокуто со вздохом продолжает:

― Ты не мог бы привести Цукки поговорить с нами? К Ойкаве в бар во вторник в восемь, ― будто заученно выдает он и добавляет: ― Примерно. И ты тоже приходи.

Тендо сначала ошалело смотрит на него, боже, как же он устал удивляться. Настолько, что все остроумные ответы просто вылетают из головы и он просто выпаливает:

― Нет.

Бокуто неуверенно потирает затылок.

― Ты подумай, ладно? Это очень важно для них обоих. И… я немного устал от того, что происходит, нельзя просто так без разговоров прекращать общение, понимаешь? Они ведь мучаются. И нас тоже мучают.

Машина тормозит возле нужного подъезда, Бокуто вручает в руки Тендо им же принесенный сверток с таяки и тепло прощается, будто они старые друзья или новые любовники.

Тендо молча выскакивает и стоит в ночной прохладе, смотрит вслед габаритам такси, и просто… Что. Это. Было.

Когда он отмирает, вспомнив, что нужно все-таки войти внутрь, дверь распахивается и из нее выходит Цукишима.

― Ты в порядке? ― первым делом спрашивает он, быстро подходя к Тендо. А тот, как дурак, обеими руками держит перед собой чертов сверток.

― Смотря в каком смысле, ― качает головой Тендо.

― Что случилось?

― Этот парень заявился ко мне в магазин часа три назад. Пришел извиняться, ― Тендо кивает на сверток, ― и делать покупки.

― Какие покупки? ― Цукишима обхватывает себя руками, кутаясь в одну лишь легкую домашнюю толстовку.

― Разные. Купил для Куроо наручники. Для тебя ошейник.

― ...Чего?

― Того, ― кивает Тендо многозначительно вскидывая брови. ― Этот отбитый на голову извращенец сказал, что накажет меня, а потом вылизал лицо.

Цукишима широко раскрывает глаза и в немом ступоре смотрит на дорогу, туда, где уже и след такси простыл.

― Бокуто, ― тяжело и протяжно вздыхает он. Видимо, это все, что Цукишима хочет сейчас сказать. И, как ни странно, Тендо все прекрасно понимает.

Да уж, у Бокуто своеобразный… стиль общения. Если этим понятием вообще можно охватить вылизывание лиц малознакомым людям. Неудивительно, что из-за этого парня Цукишиме в свое время рвало крышу. Да и сейчас, вероятно, тоже.

По крайней мере Бокуто ничего не будет стоить снова довести его предобморочного состояния.

Особенно в тех перчатках.

И портупее.

Тендо на миг допускает мысль о стоящем в коленно-локтевой Цукишиме, с ошейником на шее, и одетом в портупею Бокуто позади него, который наматывает цепь от ошейника на затянутую в перчатку руку и в то же время ласково гладит Цукишиму по спине. 

― Вот, это тебе, ― Тендо вручает Цукишиме сверток с таяки, а сам заходит в дом.

Не надо ему никаких взяток от Куроо и хватит с него приключений на сегодня.

 

Сквозь открытые окна прохладой дышит влажная майская ночь. Когда начинает моросить, Тендо окончательно просыпается. В желтом свете уличного фонаря на стенах пляшут едва заметные мушки дождя, в воздухе пахнет влагой и пылью. По ощущениям часа четыре ночи, а может и больше. Тендо не хочется проверять.

За спиной протяжно вздыхает и ворочается Цукишима.

― Не спишь? ― шепчет Тендо через плечо.

― Разбудил? ― движение замирает, будто Тендо поймал его с поличным.

― Нет, я и так не спал.

Тендо ложится на спину, вытаскивает руку поверх одеяла и касается пальцев Цукишимы своими.

Хочется передать ему слова Бокуто о разговоре, но это внезапно так сложно сделать, что он просто молча лежит.

Вдруг комнату озаряет вспышкой молнии, даже глаза немного режет. Тендо замирает, приоткрыв губы, и ждет. Пальцы Цукишимы вздрагивают и сжимаются прежде, чем уши закладывает от раската грома. Этот звук наполняет Тендо до краев, проносится по нервам, эхом звучит в голове.

― Вау, ― выдыхает он.

Они лежат в молчании, прислушиваясь к дождю и редким, уже более тихим раскатам грома. Пальцы Цукишимы все так же будто сведены судорогой. Тендо кажется, что он слышит, как с подобным грому грохотом ворочаются необъятные мысли в его голове. Ему хочется что-то с этим сделать, но он совсем не знает, что именно. В последнюю неделю Цукишима все чаще такой ― задумчивый, тихий, рассеянный и будто горящий изнутри. Тендо видит, как тлеют в его светлых, широко распахнутых глазах, отголоски той бури эмоций, что одолевает его внутри, видит, как Цукишима держит себя в руках, не давая воли бушующим в нем чувствам.

Тендо эгоистично хочется, чтобы его Цукишима был счастлив, потому что это приносит счастье и ему самому. Не то чтобы все его благополучие в жизни зависело лишь от Цукишимы. Просто когда Цукишима вот такой ― это рвет Тендо на части. Ему больно лишь от того, что он видит, как Цукишима страдает. И то, как отчаянно Цукишима пытается скрыть свои чувства, режет без ножа.

Цукишима не пытается им манипулировать или сделать Тендо заложником своих эмоций, он честно пытается оставить все происходящее в нем в тайне. Но беда в том, что для Тендо это никакая не тайна.

Тендо поворачивается на бок, глядя на контур профиля Цукишимы. Кажется, если дотронуться до него, то можно будет почувствовать, как печет адским огнем сквозь кожу.

― Эй, ― зовет Тендо. Цукишима поворачивает к нему голову, удобнее устраивается на подушке. ― Я люблю тебя.

Цукишима прикрывает глаза и улыбается, будто греется в словах Тендо.

― Я знаю. И я тоже тебя люблю.

Кажется, вслух они говорят это впервые. Не выражают поступками или эмоциями, не показывают это поведением, а именно облекают в слова.

― И я тоже знаю, ― кивает Тендо.

Цукишима прижимается к нему, утыкается носом в шею, позволяет гладить себя по волосам, и Тендо делает это так долго, пока Цукишима не засыпает в его руках. И Тендо рад тому, что может дать ему эту передышку.

Тендо не знает, что ему сделать с грустью Цукишимы, со своей грустью, и он закрывает глаза, кажется, только под утро.

 

Когда звенит будильник, вставать совсем не хочется, и сквозь сон Тендо слышит, как Цукишима выбирается из постели, шуршит одеждой и уходит на кухню. Тендо дает себе еще несколько раз по пять минуточек и вытаскивает себя из кровати, не зная, как заговорить с Цукишимой обо всем этом. Может, оно подождет? Все ведь так хорошо.

Работа помогает отвлечься, но когда покупателей и дел нет, ничто не спасает Тендо от самого себя. Он по десять раз в час открывает журнал звонков, смотрит на имя «Кей», но так ни на что и не решается. Задает дежурные вопросы: «Как дела?», «Что на ужин?», «К тебе или ко мне?». И ничего про: «Что на самом деле ты чувствуешь?», «Ты ведь не трус, Кей», «Нет ничего плохого в том, что ты любишь не только меня».

Потребность в разговоре назревает с каждым днем все сильнее, растет, будто грозовая туча, и Тендо уже знает, что готов к чему угодно, но только не к тому, чтобы начать его первым.

 

За две недели до дня рождения Тендо получает сообщение с незнакомого номера. Вчитываясь в символы, он чувствует и облегчение и тяжесть одновременно. Странно, как так вообще возможно?

«Это Куроо. Нужно поговорить».

«Хочешь оплатить мои медицинские счета?».

«Если после этого согласишься поговорить ― не вопрос».

Тендо фыркает про себя и откладывает телефон в сторону. Ишь, какие мы отчаявшиеся.

Он оставляет Куроо ждать ответа еще два часа, просто так, чтобы помариновать его немного. Мысль о том, что не только им с Цукишимой сейчас хреново, немного согревает. Особенно, если хреново именно Куроо Тецуро.

«В том же баре, сегодня, в восемь».

«Ок».

Тендо смотрит на короткий ответ, пришедший сразу же, и пытается предположить, каким будет худший из возможных исходов этого вечера. Если верить Бокуто, Куроо вряд ли его убьет в порыве ревности. Ну поставит еще один синяк, окей, Тендо уже бывалый, первую помощь сможет оказать себе даже сам.

Отшучиваться гораздо легче, чем думать о чем-то серьезном, так что Тендо продолжает в том же духе весь вечер. Пока не наступает время сообщить Цукишиме о том, что он сегодня задержится ― и вот соврать или нет, вопрос, который заставляет Тендо реально мучиться. В итоге он идет на сделку с совестью и пишет лишь о том, что «образовались неотложные дела, буду поздно, не скучай, помни, что у тебя есть вибратор». Цукишима отвечает смайликом со средним пальцем.

 

Тендо, конечно же, опаздывает, ведь в восемь он только-только закрывает магазин, но Куроо смирно ждет его за барной стойкой, бокал уже наполовину пуст, а взгляд устремлен в никуда прямо перед ним. Тендо кивает округлившему глаза Ойкаве и садится рядом.

― Привет, ― бодро говорит он.

Куроо, встрепенувшись, оборачивается, но так ничего и не говорит. Кивает, бормочет что-то неразборчивое, совершает какие-то суетливые движения, которые Тендо отмечает краем глаза.

― Ойкава, ― зовет он, ― а можешь тот коктейль, как в Джеймсе Бонде?

― «Веспер», ― подсказывает Куроо.

― У вас что, клуб любителей джина и Бонда? ― прищурившись, спрашивает Ойкава.

Тендо косится на мутно-белый напиток в бокале Куроо и пожимает плечами.

― «Казино», ― говорит тот, трогая ножку указательным пальцем, и пожимает плечами.

«Чудненько», ― думает Тендо.

― Так ты сделаешь, или признаешься, что не умеешь?

Ойкава отвечает ему возмущенным взглядом и кривит губы, но за дело все же принимается.

Пока он мешает коктейль, Куроо сидит молча. В конце концов это не Тендо предложил встретиться, значит он и должен говорить первым, Тендо ведь еще даже не выпил. Но когда напиток оказывается перед ним, а разговор все еще не начат, дело приходится брать в свои руки.

― Что касается счетов, ― говорит он после небольшого глотка и одобрительного кивка Ойкаве, ― можешь не беспокоиться. Кей меня вылечил бесплатно.

― Своей любовью? ― глухо и не без иронии уточняет Куроо.

― Ага.

Атмосфера и не думает разряжаться. В неуютной тишине, изредка прерываемой короткими бессвязными фразами, они допивают напитки и просят Ойкаву повторить.

― Прости за тот удар, ― получив свой второй коктейль, говорит Куроо.

― Ну наконец-то, ― вздыхает Тендо. ― И нет, не прощу.

Куроо стреляет в него глазами и выражение у его лица такое… что Тендо как-то сразу перестает хотеться издеваться над ним. Лишенный тех яростных эмоций, что владели им в прошлый раз, сейчас Куроо кажется рассеянным, неуверенным в себе и очень мягким.

― Не смотри так. За тобой должок, ― бурчит Тендо, отворачиваясь.

― Окей, ― Куроо пожимает плечами.

― Итак, ― Тендо глубоко вздыхает, ― ты снова хочешь попросить меня оставить твоего бывшего в покое?

― Не надо так его называть.

― Но разве своим уходом он не дал понять, что все кончено?

― Он тебе так сказал? ― Куроо цепляется за слова, бросает на Тендо хмурый взгляд. И под этой напряженностью он все еще очень уязвим.

«Как я устал», ― думает Тендо, и разом осушает бокал наполовину.

― Нет.

― Но он рассказывал о… ― Куроо запинается.

― Ну, свое видение ситуации он мне обрисовал, ― кивает Тендо, ― включая и те связанные с Бокуто сюжетные повороты.

Куроо кивает и склоняет голову так, что рваная челка падает на лицо, скрадывая его профиль. И все же, глядя в упор, Тендо замечает, как покрывается румянцем смуглая щека.

― Хочешь дополнить имеющуюся у меня информацию? ― Тендо поднимает руку, давая знак, что ему нужен еще один «Веспер», облокачивается о стойку, разворачивается к Куроо, и всем своим видам выражая живой интерес.

Куроо выглядит немного удивленным, но не протестует.

Его история мало чем отличается от той, что Тендо уже слышал. И нельзя не отметить ту же манеру скупо и схематично описывать события, связанные с бурей эмоций и чувств, что и у Цукишимы. Рассказ Куроо отличается лишь тем, что уделяет больше внимания Бокуто ― как оказывается ребята были друзьями со школы, увлекались волейболом, много пересекались, «ну и вот как-то так и сблизились. Очень сильно». Для того, чтобы рассказать о своей первой встрече с Цукишимой, Куроо с трудом подбирает слова, и, в общем-то, Тендо его хорошо понимает.

― Это был семинар по веб-дизайну. Не знаю, зачем ему понадобился веб-дизайн… но, там я его и заметил. С этим «зачем-я-здесь» выражением на лице.

Куроо, уже немного подвыпивший, впервые за вечер улыбается ― искренне и ностальгично, и у Тендо даже немного щемит в груди.

― Да, когда он зашел в секс-шоп, лицо у него было такое же, ― фыркает он.

― Нам было как-то легко, ― Куроо пожимает плечами, ― и все складывалось само собой. Бокуто для меня давно уже как часть даже и не знаю чего, но Кей…

Когда имя слетает с губ, Куроо заторможено замолкает. Несколько секунд он то ли подбирает слова, то ли пытается выдавить их из себя. Тендо не пытается помогать.

― Он оказался еще удивительнее, чем я предполагал на тот момент.

― Удивительный Кей, ― тянет Тендо и слова глохнут в поднесенном ко рту бокале. ― А ему подходит.

― И все было почти хорошо, пока не стало плохо, ― Куроо вздыхает как человек со смертельным диагнозом.

― Да неужели? Интересно, почему, ― щурит глаза Тендо.

― Я просто хотел... ― резко говорит Куроо и осекается.

Но Тендо ему помогает.

― Всех и сразу.

― Вместе, ― поправляет Куроо. ― Но я даже думать об этом не смел.

― На твою беду о чем-то подобном посмел подумать Кей и перепугался не на шутку.

― И что делать? ― выждав с минуту, спрашивает Куроо.

«А я знаю!?», ― хочется вскричать Тендо.

«Вы идиоты», ― хочется заныть Тендо. 

Ужасно раздражает, что во всей этой ситуации ему почему-то досталась роль самого взрослого и разумного. А Тендо ведь тоже просто хочется высказаться кому-нибудь, всплакнуть на чужом на плече и спросить «и что делать?».

― Выпить, очевидно, и грустить здесь в одиночестве остаток жизни, ― вздыхает он и опустошает очередной бокал.

Ударная доза алкоголя постепенно развязывает им языки, а установившаяся между ними атмосфера хоть и необъяснимого, но все же доверия, подталкивает разговор все дальше.

― Первое, что тебе стоит усвоить, красавчик, ― приосанившись, говорит Тендо, ― мой мальчик любит меня, и нас ты не разлучишь.

― Я уважаю ваши чувства, ― с той же пьяной серьезностью отвечает Куроо. ― Кей свободный человек и все такое. И желаю вам счастья.

― Верно, ― Тендо стреляет в Куроо указательным пальцем. ― Желать счастья любимым это самая правильная и одновременно тяжелая вещь в мире. Потому что счастье твоих любимых заключается ― в нашем случае ― не только в тебе. А значит что?

― Я… потерял нить рассуждений, ― прикрывая глаза, смеется Куроо, и Тендо улыбается в ответ.

Они одни из последних гостей в баре, Ойкава уже успел убрать все столики и все чаще поглядывает на часы. Значит, время клонится к закрытию.

Кажется, Тендо нравится Куроо.

Он остроумный и чувством юмора напоминает Цукишиму, но его шутки всегда смягчены обаятельной улыбкой, из-за которой смысл слов почти теряется. Куроо обладает тем необъяснимым обаянием и притяжением, которое присуще, ну… Тендо трудно подобрать слова даже в своей голове. Он просто смотрит на раскрасневшегося Куроо, на темные блестящие глаза, всегда подвижное, выразительное лицо и не может отделаться от ощущения, что Куроо один из самых привлекательных людей, которые ему встречались.

Допивая свой какой-то-там-по-счету «Веспер» Тендо начинает самую чуточку завидовать Цукишиме.

― Это кофе, ― Ойкава ставит перед ними две чашки, ― он за счет заведения, если сразу после него вы пойдете по домам.

― Я заплачу тебе за два кофе и ты отстанешь, ― кривится Куроо.

― За пять ― и налей еще по одному коктейлю, ― подхватывает Тендо.

Коммерсант в Ойкаве выигрывает.

Здравый смысл в Тендо проигрывает всухую.

― За любимых своих любимых, ― Куроо вдруг произносит тост, и когда он уже пьет, Тендо еще только пытается понять смысл сказанного.

― За них, ― соглашается наконец он.

 

На утро Тендо не очень хочется жить.

Он в трусах и толстовке, лежит поперек своей кровати. Организм лихорадит с похмелья, во рту ужасная сухость. Кое-как перевернувшись на спину, Тендо садится, спускает ноги с постели, и в голове все будто переворачивается вверх дном. Тендо отчаянно стонет, сжимает виски пальцами. Когда внутренности встают на место, Тендо очень осторожно поднимается на ноги и первое же, что он видит ― Куроо, спящего на его диване.

Но это не отменяет того, что больше всего Тендо сейчас нужна вода.

Напившись, он идет отлить, потом забирается в душ и смывает с себя вчерашний вечер. Правда вода и пена лишь стирают налет забытья, и Тендо все больше вспоминает ― как они брели по улице, поддерживая друг друга, как сидели около часа на остановке, так и не дождавшись никакого автобуса глубокой ночью, и как Тендо притащил Куроо к себе. Дальше память уже отказывает.

Тендо возвращается в комнату, чувствуя себя немногим лучше, чем раньше. Потому что голова раскалывается пуще прежнего и его все так же потряхивает. Часы показывают два пополудню и Тендо сначала приходит в ужас, а потом вспоминает, что сегодня смена Мики. А потом снова приходит в ужас, потому что не разговаривал с Цукишимой уже часов пятнадцать.

Куроо даже не шевелится, плечи едва приподнимаются от дыхания. Он лежит, уткнувшись лицом в угол дивана, кое-как обмотав ноги пледом. К счастью, он полностью одет, и Тендо вздыхает с облегчением.

Найти телефон удается не сразу, а там ― лишь одно короткое сообщение от Цукишимы, посланное в восемь утра.

«Ты жив?»

Тендо недолго мучается вопросом позвонить или все же написать, и в итоге сдается ― ему нужен голос Цукишимы прямо сейчас.

― Неужели, ― хмыкает тот вместо приветствия. Но ответил он после первого же гудка.

― Ке-ей, ― стонет Тендо, заваливаясь обратно на постель.

― Что с голосом?

Тендо сглатывает, во рту снова пересохло, но сил на то, чтобы сходить за водой, нет. Вместо этого он прикрывает глаза и честно говорит:

― Я вчера напился.

После паузы Цукишима тянет:

― Значит наши отношения уже в той стадии, когда ты говоришь «у меня неотложные дела» и уходишь напиваться. Чудненько.

Тендо чувствует, что за сарказмом скрывается непонимание и смятение, и не знает, чем еще утешить Цукишиму, кроме как правдой.

― Во-первых, мне так плохо, что я сейчас умру, честно.

― У тебя был аспирин.

― Я не нашел, ― вздыхает Тендо.

― Во-вторых?

Тендо прикрывает глаза и трется лбом о прохладное покрывало. С волос по шее текут капли воды, сердце стучит где-то в горле.

― Куроо просил встретиться с ним.

Тендо боится, что Цукишима сейчас отключится, но, судя по звукам, тот просто откладывает телефон в сторону и уходит куда-то. Тендо считает сначала до ста, потом обратно, и не доходит от «шестидесяти семи» до ноля, когда Цукишима снова появляется на том конце провода.

― Значит наши отношения в той стадии, когда ты говоришь «у меня неотложные дела», и уходишь напиваться с Куроо.

― Я люблю тебя, Кей, ― невпопад говорит Тендо.

― Ты все усложняешь, ― вздыхает Цукишима, устало и глухо.

― Неправда, ― обижается Тендо.

― Неправда, ― соглашается Цукишима.

― А может и правда, ― бормочет Тендо, когда слышит характерное жужжание.

Он приподнимается на локте и видит, как «ездит» по полу телефон Куроо, стоящий на вибрации. В глазах двоится. Звонок завершается, а Куроо так и не шевелится.

― Тебе привезти что-нибудь? ― предлагает Цукишима.

― Себя, ― быстро соглашается Тендо. Но потом совесть берет верх: ― Куроо здесь.

― Господи, ― стонет Цукишима, и судя по тому, каким глухим выходит конец фразы, от этой новости он совершенно не в восторге. ― Ты притащил его домой?

― Мы очень сильно напились, Кей, я не помню, зачем это сделал.

― Потому что он живет в двух пересадках от тебя, ― устало объясняет Цукишима.

― И как ты только согласился с ним встречаться, ― ужасается Тендо.

― Я привезу тебе что-нибудь из аптеки, не умирай, и хорошо бы, если Куроо к тому времени не будет.

― К тому времени, как я умру, или как ты приедешь? ― вяло уточняет Тендо.

Цукишима отключается.

Телефон Куроо снова начинает жужжать.

После того, как настырный абонент звонит в пятый раз, Тендо все-таки решается ответить на вызов. Вдруг о Куроо тоже кто-то беспокоится.

Например Бокуто.

― Я звонил тебе всю ночь, черт, что с тобой случилось?

Таких повышенных тонов у Бокуто Тендо еще не слышал. От его громкого голоса даже голова начинает болеть сильнее.

― Привет, э-э, это не Куроо.

― ...Сатори-кун? ― куда тише спрашивает Бокуто.

― Ага.

― Твою мать.

Тендо смотрит на измятую футболку Куроо, на его запутавшиеся в пледе ноги, стоящие дыбом волосы.

― Ага, ― повторяет он.

― Вы что, так сильно напились? Куроо у тебя? С ним все в порядке?

― Чувак, я не знаю, я встал полчаса назад, а он даже не шевелится. Ты мне скажи, все ли с ним нормально и как его оживить.

― Ты его будил?

― Да не трогал я его, ― Тендо оправдывается, хотя его еще не успели ни в чем обвинить.

― Хорошо. И не трогай.

― Но…

― Ему надо проспаться.

― Но скоро приедет Кей, ― беспомощно говорит Тендо.

― Твою мать, ― повторяет Бокуто еще эмоциональнее.

― Как привести в чувства твоего красавчика? ― уже настойчивее спрашивает Тендо.

― Если разбудишь, дай ему воды и таблеток, ― мудреное название препарата режет Тендо по мозгам так, что перед глазами темнеет.

― У меня даже аспирина нет.

Бокуто ругается и, судя по звукам, разводит какую-то деятельность.

― Я сейчас вызову такси и приеду.

― Не надо! ― протесту Тендо отвечают короткие гудки. Телефон Куроо блокируется. ― В какой из предыдущих жизней я столько нагрешил?..

 

Когда Тендо просыпается в следующий раз, судя по всему, проходит не больше получаса. И первое, что он видит ― проснувшегося Куроо.

Он сидит на диване, сутулый и бледный, спрятав лицо в ладонях. И, кажется, его тошнит.

― Ванная там, ― мигом приходя в себя, говорит Тендо.

― Я в норме, ― булькает Куроо, и звучит на сто пятьдесят семь процентов не правдоподобно.

Тендо снова сползает с кровати, чтобы сходить на кухню за водой, и просит, передавая стакан прямо в руку:

― Пожалуйста, не блюй на диван.

Куроо отмахивается и жадно присасывается к воде.

Надежда на то, что он сейчас придет в себя и свалит, тает в воздухе.

― Какого черта вчера произошло? ― стонет Куроо, прикладывая пустой стакан ко лбу. ― И у тебя есть что-нибудь от головы?

― Типа гильотины? Нет.

― Очень смешно.

Куроо прикрывает глаза. Тендо садится рядом. Открывается входная дверь.

― Кто это? ― испуганно шепчет Куроо.

Тендо не хочется отвечать на этот вопрос.

― Моя мама, ― серьезно говорит он, повернувшись к Куроо.

― Ты живешь с мамой? ― на лице у того написан такой ужас, что Тендо становится очень, очень весело.

― Хотел бы я звать его «мамочка», ― сквозь смех говорит он, ― но…

И в тот момент, когда Тендо поворачивает голову, чтобы увидеть Цукишиму и закончить розыгрыш, в комнату входит Бокуто. Тендо захлебывается хриплым «гы-гы» и замолкает.

― Он хотел бы звать тебя «мамочка», ― совершенно не теряясь, говорит Куроо.

«Какой зарсанец», ― думает Тендо.

― Пускай зовет, ― пожимает плечами Бокуто. И даже не выглядит удивленным. ― Мне не жалко, ― и, подумав, добавляет: ― детка.

― Это мой дом, и стебать других здесь можно только мне, ясно? ― чувствуя вновь разыгравшуюся головную боль, говорит Тендо.

― Я приехал с миром, ― Бокуто поднимает руки вверх, и в одной из них зажат аптечный пакет.

― О-ох, это то, о чем я думаю? ― с восторгом и трепетом спрашивает Куроо.

― О да, ― лучезарно улыбается Бокуто.

― Ты лучший, ― с чувством вздыхает Куроо.

― Я знаю, ― Бокуто улыбается еще шире. ― Сейчас я сделаю вам «живую воду», а Цукки приготовит немного еды, и все будет отлично.

― Точно, ― у Тендо в голове будто встает поплавок, ― а как ты попал…

― Цукки?! ― с ужасом перебивает Куроо.

― Мы встретились внизу и он любезно предложил мне проваливать, но я переубедил его с помощью содержимого своего пакета, которое выиграло у содержимого его пакета всухую.

― Он что, здесь? ― громким шепотом спрашивает Куроо.

― На кухне, ― также шепотом отвечает Бокуто.

― Твою мать, твою мать, ― бормочет Куроо, уронив голову на руку.

Тендо сочувственно хлопает его по колену и уходит искать Цукишиму. Тот и правда на кухне ― Тендо еще из коридора слышит, как течет из крана вода. Цукки стоит перед раковиной, оперевшись на нее обеими руками и свесив голову вниз.

― Эй, ― зовет Тендо. Цукишима не отвечает.

Он похож на каменное изваяние, такой же тихий и неподвижный.

Тендо становится страшно.

― Э-эй, ― голос ломается. Тендо подходит ближе, легко целует шею Цукишимы и осторожно обнимает за талию. ― Хочешь, останемся вдвоем? Или побьем их и вывезем в лес?

Цукишима не отвечает.

― Кей, пожалуйста, ― Тендо начинает всерьез тревожиться. Не стоило быть таким беспечным, черт, не стоило надеяться, что все они смогут пережить эту встречу.

― Все… нормально, ― выдавливает Цукишима. Будто ему заложили рот кирпичами и он должен бороться за каждый звук. ― Я просто…

Тендо прижимается к напряженной спине, часто-часто целует обнаженную кожу над воротником, оплетает торс Цукишимы руками. Под правой ладонью быстро бьется сердце. Цукишима поводит плечами, так, будто ломает сковавшую его корку льда, и накрывает руки Тендо своими, принимая и благодаря за поддержку.

― Я дико извиняюсь, ― Бокуто стучит костяшками пальцев по дверному косяку. ― Но как насчет воды?

― Это? ― поискав глазами, Тендо натыкается на два запотевших стакана сбоку от Цукишимы.

― Ага.

Они соприкасаются пальцами, когда Тендо передает Бокуто стаканы, и его быстрый взгляд, метнувшийся с Тендо на Цукишиму, говорит больше, чем все это спокойствие и собранность.

Цукишима закрывает кран и берет полотенце.

― Иди.

Тендо страшно. Но Цукишима ― взрослый мальчик. Если он сказал, что все нормально, значит так и есть. Тендо лишь нужно дать ему время для того, чтобы собраться с мыслями и силами.

Проходя по коридору, он слышит, как шумит вода в ванной, и беззлобно фыркает. Быстро же появление Цукишимы привело Куроо в чувство. В комнате сидит Бокуто, в каждой руке по стакану с мутно-белой жидкостью. Тендо валится рядом, подбирает под себя ноги и устраивается полубоком, прислонившись щекой к обивке.

― Привет, ― после паузы говорит Бокуто и светло улыбается. ― Выглядишь таким домашним.

Тендо пожимает плечами и прикрывает глаза. Ему-то незачем красоваться перед Цукишимой. Точнее и Куроо тоже, по сути, незачем, но тот этого еще не понимает.

― Очень плохо, да? ― участливо спрашивает Бокуто. ― Выпей.

У напитка привкус лимона, еще он соленый, а дальше Тендо разобрать уже не может.

― Не смотри на вкус, тебе скорее всего поможет. Почти всем, кого я знаю, помогает.

― Что это?

― «Живая вода», ― Бокуто кривит губы в лукавой улыбке, ― собственный рецепт. Наш с Куроо.

― Вы давно знакомы, да? ― Тендо садится ровнее, чтобы не облиться.

― Со средней школы. Вместе играли в волейбол. Встретились в летнем лагере на первом году обучения.

― Точно, вы же спортсмены, ― Тендо закатывает глаза, ― теперь понятно.

― Что понятно?

― Это твое... ― Тендо вяло изображает мускулы.

― Заметил все-таки? ― Бокуто начинает так горделиво сиять, что Тендо морщится. ― Нравится, да? Думаешь, я красивый? Я думаю, что ты тоже.

Тендо щурится и думает, что Бокуто слишком много говорит. И слишком громко.

― Тебе вообще собеседник-то нужен? ― едко спрашивает он.

― Конечно, нужен, и не один, ― бодро кивает Бокуто.

Тендо качает головой. Сюрреализм постепенно становится стилем его жизни.

В воздухе разливается запах еды, похоже на омлет.

― Ты правда думаешь, что я красивый? ― уточняет Тендо, когда по ощущениям тема уже закрыта.

― Да, ― легко отвечает Бокуто. ― Мне нравится, какой ты… яркий. И контрастный. И твои веснушки, угловатая фигура и ужасно бледная кожа. Ты необычный, ― Бокуто улыбается как-то иначе, без той теплой простоты, что была раньше. Теперь его взгляд, скользящий по Тендо, будто пытается отхватить от него кусочек. ― И это не только про внешность.

Тендо довольно улыбается и так же довольно пьет воду.

Что ж… да, ему нравится Бокуто. Он волнует, притягивает, будоражит. А еще умеет влезть куда-то в душу и что-то там такое затронуть, отчего створки распахиваются сами собой, впуская Бокуто внутрь. И это беспокоит Тендо.

― Но почему вы… ― начинает он и спотыкается.

«Почему вы» что? «Не только вдвоем с Куроо?», «Как ты можешь находить меня привлекательным, у тебя ведь уже есть тот, кого ты любишь», «Почему вам недостаточно друг друга?».

― Почему все так, как есть? ― уточняет Бокуто. ― Не знаю.

После паузы он начинает рассказывать так, будто действительно пытается разобраться на ходу.

― Мы с Куроо давно вместе и знаем друг друга еще дольше. Это даже не назвать какими-то отношениями. Мы часть жизни друг друга. И этого никак не изменить. Он всегда мне нужен. Как и я ему. Но мне не нужно душить его, привязывать к себе, делать наши отношения уникальными. Куроо ведь не что-то эксклюзивное, что может быть только у меня. Куроо… это Куроо, ― Бокуто пожимает плечами. ― Его мысли и чувства мне не принадлежат, и я счастлив просто потому, что есть в них.

― Понимаю, ― Тендо прикладывает прохладный стакан ко лбу и прикрывает глаза. ― Но разве ты не ревнуешь? Тебе не больно?

― Мне было больно, когда ничего не вышло с Цукки. И было больно узнать, что он нашел другого человека. Больно, потому что это был не я, ― Бокуто криво улыбается и вздыхает. ― Если Куроо это красная нить, которая тянется через мою жизнь, то Цукки ― маленькая искорка, которая пронеслась по небу, поманила, завлекла, но растаяла, когда я протянул к ней руку. Цукки особенный, ты же знаешь.

«Знаю, ― думает Тендо, ― в том-то и беда».

― Куроо нашел его и это… было лучшее событие в нашей жизни. Не считая нашей встречи, конечно же. Потому что я никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то кроме меня делал Куроо таким счастливым. Это не описать словами. Это как если бы у тебя был еще один ты и ты бы видел, насколько сильно он любит твоего Цукки. И раньше бывало, что кто-то из нас находил еще кого-то. Но такого как Цукки ― впервые.

― И что произошло между вами с ним? ― Тендо растягивает остатки напитка, потому что, когда он закончится, кажется, закончится и его время на раздумья над тем, о чем говорит Бокуто.

― Наверное, виноват я, ― Бокуто грустнеет и становится так мрачно, будто кто-то притушил солнце. ― Я позавидовал Куроо. Тому, что у них было. Мне так хотелось стать ближе к Цукки, что я наделал глупостей.

― Но ты ведь ни к чему его не принуждал, ― Тендо хочется откусить себе язык. Вот зачем он лезет с утешениями? Куда? К кому?!

― Конечно же нет. Никогда.

― Тогда и не вини себя, ― кисло заканчивает свою мысль Тендо.

― Просто Цукки не хотел признавать, что его тоже тянет ко мне. Несмотря на то, что мы оба это чувствовали, для него это было неприемлемо. Он подавлял свои чувства, держал под контролем, в отличие от меня. Я был беспечен, ― Бокуто хмурится. ― Я давил на него, провоцировал, мне слишком сносило крышу от того, как Цукки взрывался, это… классно. Мне так казалось. Но он придумал себе какие-то табу и не позволял никому втягивать себя в их нарушение. Я думал, что если в своих мыслях он перенесет ответственность за это на меня и просто подпустит к себе, то со временем мы со всем разберемся.

― Он бы никогда так не поступил, ― безапелляционно заявляет Тендо. 

― Да, ― Бокуто вздыхает так, будто на нем вся тяжесть этого мира. ― И потому я все испортил. Я загнал его в угол, но он отвернулся и закрылся от меня. И от Куроо тоже. В первую очередь от него. 

― Да? Но почему Куроо вообще подпустил тебя к Кею, если тот был ему так дорог? ― Тендо понимает, что начинает злиться. На этих придурков, которые играли с чувствами его мальчика, на Кея, который все-таки оказался трусом, на себя, за то, что вообще разбирается со всем этим.

― Ты вообще не слушал, ― губы Бокуто дрожат в улыбке. ― Потому что Цукки не принадлежит ему.

― Звучит так, будто вы, ребята, нашли для себя неплохое развлечение, вот и все. 

― Развлечение? ― голос Куроо звучит звонко и яростно.

Тендо и Бокуто синхронно поворачивают головы к двери, чтобы увидеть его в проеме ― румяного после душа, в свежей одежде, которую, видимо, привез Бокуто, с прилизанными мокрыми волосами.

― Для тебя чувства близких людей ― это развлечение?

― Для меня ― нет, ― щурится Тендо, ― а вот ты, похоже, так и думаешь, да еще и прикрываешься высокими словами о чьем-то там благе.

Куроо возмущенно давится воздухом, его глаза опасно блестят, а губы сжимаются в тонкую линию. В движениях появляется какая-то особенная грация, напоминающая повадки животного. Подойдя вплотную к Тендо, он смотрит на него сверху вниз.

― Ты несешь чушь. Не смей решать за меня, что я чувствовал и чем руководствовался.

― Тш-ш, Тецу, ― Бокуто гладит Куроо по бедру.

― Кей любит тебя, ― Куроо выдавливает эти слова.― Он счастлив с тобой, и если это то, чего он хочет и чего ищет... 

― Тецу…

Тендо кажется, что Куроо сейчас заплачет. А еще становится стыдно за свои слова.

Куроо осекается, отворачивает и забирает у Бокуто стакан, Тендо видит, с каким трудом ему удается взять себя в руки, вздохнуть и выговорить:

― Прости, за то, что ударил, что причинил неудобства вчера и сегодня и что наговорил всякого.

― Скажи еще, что я тебе нравлюсь, ― Тендо отставляет стакан в сторону и накрывает ладонями глаза, с силой трет.

― В каком-то смысле определенно нравишься, ― хмыкает Куроо. ― Кей ведь не просто так тебя любит. А это уже очень и очень многое о тебе говорит.

― Ребят, ― напряженно перебивает Бокуто.

Тендо с трудом поднимает голову и пару секунд ничего не понимает. В комнате царит гробовая тишина.

― Еда готова, ― говорит Цукишима. Он стоит так тихо, привалившись плечом и виском к косяку, что почти сливается со стеной.

― Мы собирались уходить, ― кротко отвечает Куроо.

У Тендо проскальзывает вопрос: на сколько же сильно он должен скучать сейчас по Цукишиме? А тот по нему?

― Как хотите, ― Цукишима показательно не смотрит ни на кого, просто в пол, и уходит.

― Ты ценишь его так сильно, но дашь его трудам пропасть впустую, вот она любовь, ― ворчливо говорит Тендо и первым поднимается на ноги. После напитка Бокуто он чувствует себя почти живым.

― Хорошо, еда, ― кивает Куроо, вернув себе тот же немного грозный вид, что и прежде.

― Как я вчера тебя выдержал, ума не приложу, ― на ходу вздыхает Тендо.

На кухне Цукишима достает тарелки и делит омлет пополам.

― Давай на всех, ― говорит Тендо и помогает разложить еду по тарелкам.

Он пытается поймать взгляд Цукишимы, заглянуть в его лицо, но тот не дается. Он выглядит спокойным и собранным, но Тендо знает, что это лишь оболочка. Но и трогать ее не решается. Это чувства Цукишимы, не его.

― Спасибо, ― Тендо целует его в щеку и задерживается на лишнюю долю секунды, просто чтобы почувствовать связь между ними. Отстранившись, он видит вошедшего на кухню Куроо и чувства, промелькнувшие у него в глазах.

Едят в тишине. С каждым проглоченным кусочком Тендо чувствует себя немного лучше в физическом плане. Цукишима такой тихий и неподвижный, что совсем не похож на себя. Куроо едва ковыряется в еде, не поднимая глаз. Бокуто справился со своей порцией за минуту и сидит, переводя тревожный взгляд с одного лица на другое.

И когда над столом раздается глухой, скрипучий голос Цукишимы, Тендо кажется, что он ослышался.

― Как дела? ― выдавливает тот.

Бокуто и Куроо резко вскидывают на него глаза.

― Нормально, ― быстро говорит Бокуто. ― А ты как?

Цукишима пару раз кивает, подбирает и комкает в пальцах салфетку. Никогда, никогда еще Тендо не видел его таким, и от этого становится не по себе.

― Как дела с веб-дизайном? ― очень спокойно спрашивает Куроо.

Цукишима удивленно стреляет в него глазами.

― Практикуюсь. Не часто.

― Правда? Здорово, ― губы Куроо трогает искренне теплая улыбка, хотя и совсем-совсем робко.

― Не видел, чтобы ты занимался веб-дизайном, ― влезает Тендо.

Цукишима пожимает плечами.

― Потому что делаю это редко. Сказал же.

― У него хорошо получается, ― возражает Куроо, и Тендо слышится гордость в его голосе.

― Куроо занимается веб-дизайном, ― берется пояснять Бокуто, ― а встретились они как раз…

― А-а, точно, ― вспоминает Тендо.

Какой же нелепый разговор. Но уже хоть что-то.

― Я сам могу говорить за себя, спасибо, ― вспыхивает внезапным раздражением Цукишима. Все трое даже немного стихают.

― Ну и? Расскажешь? ― подначивает Тендо.

― Куроо давал мне уроки, ничего серьезного, но я решил, что никакой опыт лишним не будет, ― максимально рассудительно говорит Цукишима, а Бокуто вдруг прыскает от смеха.

― Простите, но удержаться так трудно, ― он вытирает слезящиеся глаза. ― Опыт. Который лишним не будет, ― и Бокуто снова закатывается смехом.

― Это ужасная шутка, чувак, ― Куроо трет глаза ладонью, но видно, что его губы дрожат от улыбки.

Цукишима стремительно покрывается красными пятнами.

― Ну, ― Тендо поддевает еду и отправляет в рот, ― признай, что это и правда немного смешно. Он давал тебе «уроки», «ничего серьезного», «лишним не будет». Все так по Фрейду.

― Да заткнитесь вы, ― Цукишима ковыряет палочками омлет.

― Прости, виноват, ― бодро говорит Бокуто.

Намеренно или случайно, но он разряжает обстановку, и дальше идет уже легче. Они обмениваются незначительными вопросами, которые падают в пустоту между ними маленькими кирпичиками и складываются в хрупкий фундамент для будущих мостов.

Когда все справляются с едой и кофе, оставаться дольше становится вроде как незачем.

― Спасибо за еду. ― Вежливо говорит Куроо. ― И, Кей…

Цукишима сдается ― Тендо видит это по его лицу, ― он сдается и перестает прятаться. Цукишима смотрит прямо в глаза Куроо.

Почему-то Тендо испытывает огромное облегчение. А еще ему кажется, что где-то во вселенной зажигается новая звезда.

― Если я… если ты не против, я тебе… давай, может… на неделе сходим куда-нибудь? Выпить кофе, пообедать. Куда скажешь. Совсем ненадолго. И я угощаю.

Бокуто следит за Цукишимой с таким напряжением, будто от ответа зависит его жизнь.

― У меня… будет плотный график.

У Куроо дергается кадык. Он проглатывает отказ и даже не меняется в лице.

― Я напишу тебе сам, хорошо? И мы определимся.

― Конечно, ― от улыбки Куроо можно заряжать аккумуляторы.

― Мне тоже можешь написать, ― Бокуто поигрывает бровями, вставая со стула, ― и ты тоже.

― Мечтай больше, ― фыркает Тендо. Бокуто стреляет в него пальцами.

― Ставлю кроссы, что напишет, ― предлагает он Куроо.

― Как ты смеешь спорить на такое? ― оживляется Куроо и шепотом добавляет: ― Синие? ― и едва заметно бьет кулак Бокуто своим.

― Что ж, большое спасибо за гостеприимство и приятную компанию, не смеем больше вам досаждать.

Тендо провожает их до двери и почти выталкивает вновь уговаривающего написать ему Бокуто. Когда щелкает замок и все затихает, Тендо слышит гул в ушах.

 

― Зачем ты это делаешь, ― спрашивает Цукишима, когда они вместе прибирают на кухне и Тендо удается затащить его на кровать, чтобы упасть сверху, распласться на Цукишиме и покрывать его лицо и шею невесомыми поцелуями.

― Делаю что? Это? ― он щекочет кончиком языка напряженное сухожилие на шее и Цукишима недовольно поводит плечом.

― Ты знаешь о чем я, ― он чуть запрокидывает голову, подставляя шею под поцелуи, и это хороший знак: Цукишима больше рад, чем раздражен, ведь если бы он был раздражен, то не стал бы поддаваться на ласку.

― Прости, ― Тендо втягивает нежную кожу губами и привстает, садится на нем. ― Я просто наконец разобрался, что происходит. Хочешь послушать?

Цукишима смещается так, чтобы было удобнее смотреть Тендо прямо в глаза, щурится и говорит:

― Ну расскажи мне.

― Ты влюбился в Куроо, ― говорит Тендо и видит, как Цукишима иронично усмехается, как будто говоря «расскажи мне то, чего я не знаю». Но Тендо все равно, он продолжает: ― Ты влюбился в Куроо, но очень этого не хотел, потому что согласился на свободные отношения. А влюбленность для тебя значит и ревность, ты захотел, чтобы Куроо был только с тобой. ― Цукишима серьезнеет с каждым его словом, но Тендо не собирается останавливаться, надеясь, что провокация останется незамеченной. ― Просто секс и приятное совместное времяпрепровождение превратились для тебя в отношения, где не должно быть места третьему. А потом ты решил, что Куроо ни за что не откажется от присутствия Бокуто в его жизни ради тебя.

Во взгляде Цукишимы не остается ничего теплого и на это смотреть почти физически больно, но если Тендо не надавит, не пройдет эту точку, то она так и останется пульсировать под кожей без воздуха, без выхода.

― А потом ты встретился с Бокуто и все стало сложнее, ― Тендо не дает ему размотать эти слова в голове, осмыслить до конца, ― потому что он тебе понравился. Может, даже больше, чем ты думал. И знаешь, это сложно, Бокуто не может не понравиться, я знаю по себе. Он очень горячий.

Цукишима вздрагивает от неожиданности, стискивает зубы и одаривает Тендо полным злости взглядом. Но это странная злость, такой Тендо прежде не видел. Он чувствует напряжение Цукишимы под собой, каждой его мышцы, особенно в области бедер ― нужные струны явно были задеты.

― И тогда ты струсил. Решил, что для тебя это все очень сложно и сбежал, поджав хвост, ― заключает Тендо, надеясь, что после этой речи Цукишима не бросит его навсегда. ― Ты упустил двух горячих мужиков, которые от тебя без ума.

Все. Точка. Тендо конец. Он улыбается, но, кажется, сейчас развалится на части изнутри. Он не сразу понимает, что в задницу ему упирается не бедренная косточка, а возбужденный член ― даже тут Цукишима умудряется его удивить.

― Зато я встретил тебя, ― медленно, почти по слогам и сквозь зубы цедит Цукишима.

Тендо настолько погряз в собственных предчувствиях будущего разрыва, что не помнит, когда Цукишима успел сжать его бедра. Он приходит в себя, подмятый Цукишимой в процессе смене позиций, с широко разведенными ногами.

― Ну ты и трепло, ― тон у того такой же злой как и взгляд.

― Я хоть что-то угадал? ― слабо тянет Тендо, пока Цукишима больно давит пальцами ему под коленками, наверное, сам того не замечая.

Агрессивный последний секс ― да, именно об этом Тендо мечтал всю жизнь. Нет.

― Все, кроме того, что я ревновал к Бокуто, ― Цукишима бесцеремонно вздергивает бедра Тендо выше и забрасывает его колено себе на плечо, целует кожу.

― Погоди, неужели я победил тебя своим красноречием? ― так сложно понять, о чем думает Цукишима, так сложно прочесть его сейчас.

Он же должен злиться? Так он злится. Но почему целует?

― Это вряд ли можно назвать красноречием, ― замечает Цукишима, расстегивая свои джинсы. ― Скорее, попытка задеть меня. Что ж, у тебя получилось.

― Ты… ― Тендо задыхается и тянется к нему руками, но получает шлепок ладонью. ― Ты возбудился, когда я упомянул Бокуто.

― А не ты ли первый здесь признал, что у тебя на него стоит? ― Цукишима стягивает джинсы со своих бедер, затем избавляет от одежды Тендо.

Он правда сейчас настоящий, оголенный, такой, каким Тендо привык его видеть в редкие моменты особой близости. В такие, когда они обсуждают фетиши, например. Черт, фетиши.

― Погоди, ― паника подступает незаметно. ― Стой, мы что, будет трахаться, разговаривая о Бокуто?

― А ты этого хочешь? ― Цукишима замирает над ним, черт, он даже не удосужился раздеться, как следует, а сам тянет ноги Тендо в разные стороны.

― Я… э…

Тендо запинается. Он знает правильный ответ. Он хочет назвать правильный ответ. Но почему так боится?

― Да, ― выплевывает он с мыслями «была не была».

― Отлично, ― сухо говорит Цукишима. ― Тогда сначала мы поговорим о Бокуто. Обсудим все, что душе угодно. А потом ― о Куроо.

Он до сих пор не улыбается, но теперь Тендо хотя бы понимает, что это не конец. Что давление на больную точку не взорвало сверхновую и не уничтожило вселенную. В отличие от Тендо, которого Цукишима решил уничтожить пальцами и языком.

― Ты серьезно? ― Тендо взвивается под Цукишимой, когда тот слишком уж сильно сжимает губами головку, подтягивая бедра к себе вместо того, чтобы наклониться.

― Серьезнее некуда. Подай смазку.

Тендо замирает, глядя в потолок, вздернутый вверх ногами с одними лопатками на кровати в качестве точки соприкосновения.

― Издеваешься? Как я это сделаю в такой позе?

― Придумай что-нибудь, ― Цукишима опять накрывает его член губами, втягивает и ласкает головку языком.

«Придумать что-нибудь» в таком положении очень сложно. Мысли улетучиваются, а центр его вселенной сосредотачивается на рте Цукишимы.

К реальности его возвращает палец, массирующий и давящий на вход. Совершенно сухой палец. Тендо с трудом изворачивается и пытается сдвинуться на край кровати, тянется рукой к полу и шарит в поисках смазки. Мерзкая баночка падает, стоит задеть ее пальцами, и катится куда-то под кровать. Тендо стонет от неудачи, нетерпения и удовольствия.

Он очень рискует, когда мягко толкает Цукишиму коленом и перекидывает ногу через его голову, выбирается из чертовски приятного плена и становится на четвереньки.

― Погоди, я сейчас ее… а-а… ― Тендо зарывается лбом в матрас не в силах пошевелиться, потому что Цукишима, сукин он сын, воспользовался сменой позы, чтобы уткнуться ртом между ягодиц Тендо.

Добыча смазки теперь превращается в квест. Сантиметр за сантиметром Тендо сползает с кровати, трется о матрас членом, раздвигает ноги, подается назад бедрами и несдержанно стонет, простите, соседи.

Он дотягивается и швыряет смазку через плечо, к счастью, попадая в Цукишиму, и только тогда пытка прекращается.

Цукишима по-прежнему не озаботился тем, чтобы раздеться до конца. Он придерживает Тендо под собой все в той же наполовину-сползшей-с-кровати позе и трется членом между его ягодиц, размазывая между ними смазку.

― Примерно так ощущаются поцелуи Бокуто, ― говорит Цукишима неподвижному и еле живому Тендо. ― Отнимают волю, где бы он тебя ни касался.

― Примерно так, ― продолжает Цукишима, приставляя головку к истерзанному языком входу, ― ощущается Куроо.

Он медленно проталкивается, и Тендо безвольно стонет и бьет по полу кулаком. Как же хорошо, черт возьми, как хорошо. Он много экспериментировал в сексе, и с Цукишимой в том числе, но трахается, слушая об опыте с другими партнерами ― впервые. Тендо поверить не может, что ему нравится. Хотя дело наверное в Бокуто. И Куроо.

― Тебе нравится? ― Цукишима тянет его бедра на себя, склоняется, и Тендо отчаянно кивает. ― Хорошо. Куроо всегда спрашивает. Может достать тебя вопросами. У него пунктик насчет чужого удовольствия, и если сразу после секса ты в состоянии встать и куда-то пойти, то все начнется заново. 

Цукишима начинает неспешно двигаться, и Тендо кажется, что с каждым толчком в нем остается все меньше и меньше человеческого. Он даже не понимает, когда успел кончить, и теперь растирает сперму о простыни.

― Бокуто прикасался к тебе? ― Цукишима сжимает талию Тендо и втягивает его на кровать. ― Ты говорил, он облизал тебе лицо. Ты возбудился? У Бокуто встаёт с одного поцелуя, ты заметил? 

Тендо потом наверняка будет чертовски стыдно, но он не может пошевелиться, не хочет, чувствует себя накачанным самым приятным наркотиком… черт, он никогда не пробовал наркотики, но, наверное, так себя ощущает человек под кайфом? В руках Цукишимы Тендо ― безвольная марионетка. Его переворачивают на спину, гладят и крутят соски, сжимают до боли.

― У него ладонь ― как две твоих, ― шепчет Тендо, когда Цукишима снова входит, проталкивается в раскрытый проход. ― И дыхание сладкое. И да, у меня встал… 

Цукишима склоняется над ним, беря лицо в ладони и проводит языком от подбородка до глаза.

― Цукки… ― стонет Тендо и ловит его губы своими.

Почаще бы его злить. Почаще бы вытаскивать из панциря отрицания и подводить к зеркалу «ты такой какой есть». Потому что, по всей видимости, принятие себя очень хорошо на нем сказывается. И на Тендо тоже.

 

Бар, в котором работает Ойкава, днем выглядит как совершенно иное заведение. Он больше похож на кафе, где подают только сладкий латте и пирожные с кремом, а музыка ― дэйли кэжуал вместо рок мотивов.

Тендо наблюдает, как лучи солнца заливают желтым цветом столики, подсвечивают макушку Цукишимы, его и без того золотые вьющиеся волосы. Красиво. Цукишима красивый, и это, наверное, ненормально, но он по-особенному красив, когда злится или нервничает. Вот сейчас по его лицу сложно что-то прочесть, на нем опять маска спокойствия и серьезности. Но настоящее настроение выдает маленькая морщинка, залегшая между бровей.

― Нервничаешь? ― интересуется Тендо.

― Из нас двоих нервничаешь здесь только ты, ― хмыкает тот.

― Неправда.

― Тогда перестань стучать по ножке стола и хватит мять салфетки, это уже шестая.

Тендо опускает взгляд. Действительно, когда он успел распотрошить салфетницу.

― Это была дурацкая идея, ― признается он. ― Кей, давай просто уйдем.

Цукишима терпеливо вздыхает, смотрит на Тендо в упор и говорит:

― Ты это предложил, и ты все организовал.

― А вдруг они заберут тебя? Я не хочу, я не подумал, я им не ровня, ― скулит Тендо.

― Тогда, конечно, давай уйдем, ― без труда соглашается Цукишима, и Тендо не сразу различает иронию в его голосе. А еще едва заметную нервозность. Он сам боится.

Да, они встанут, уйдут, как будто их тут и не было, а потом Тендо просто скажет, что они не смогли, пробило колесо в воображаемой машине или что там еще случается?

Как раз в тот момент, когда он собирается встать и утянуть Цукишиму в капитуляцию, открывается входная дверь, впуская в бар Бокуто с Куроо.

Боги, какие красивые, где их вообще делают и когда Тендо так успел к ним привязаться. Чертова заранее продуманная привязанность. Хотя если трахаться пару часов, думая о вот этих двух конкретных людях ― и не так привяжешься. Спасибо, что Ойкава еще не вышел на смену, вечно для него чужие отношения ― это какой-то сериал.

― Привет, ― машет Бокуто, лучезарно улыбаясь, и Тендо кивает в ответ.

Затем приветствует Куроо. Они с Цукишимой задерживают друг на друге взгляды, и Куроо подвигает стул, уже собираясь сесть рядом, но Бокуто успевает вклиниться и с ловкостью шулера передвинуть Куроо поближе к Тендо.

― Надо бы кофе взять, ― Бокуто оборачивается в поисках официанта, а Куроо бормочет что-то про «можно и покрепче».

― Тогда тебе этот европейский кофе с бейлисом или как там, ― соглашается Бокуто.

― Я не это имел в виду, ладно, забей.

Они неловко смолкают, Тендо чувствует повторение ситуации за завтраком пару дней назад, но в этот раз все не так страшно. По крайней мере, хочется в это верить.

Бокуто сидит рядом, неприлично развалившись и широко расставив ноги, и взгляд Тендо мечется от его коленей и выше, затем он поднимает глаза и встречается с Цукишимой, который буквально пригвождает к месту без слов. Тендо отворачивается и смотрит в окно.

― Ладно, ― Бокуто хлопает себя по колену. ― Мы встретились на нейтральной территории, чтобы выпить кофе и поговорить. Очень похоже на свидание, не так ли?

― Это не свидание, ― поправляет его Цукишима.

― Да, между прочим, ― поддерживает Тендо. ― Люди пьют кофе и разговаривают на бизнес-встречах тоже, знаешь ли.

Бокуто смотрит на одного, затем на второго.

― Что вы атмосферу портите. Вы против, чтобы это было свиданием?

― Да, ― говорит Цукишима.

― Нет, ― одновременно с ним выпаливает Тендо, игнорирует взгляд-молнию и смотрит Бокуто в глаза. ― Он хотел сказать «нет».

И смолкает испуганно. Но хрен там, ни Бокуто, ни Куроо не увидят его страха. А если вдруг вздумают забрать у него Цукишиму, то Тендо вызовет полицию и…

― Ты в порядке? ― вдруг спрашивает Куроо, обеспокоенно заглядывая ему в лицо.

― Конечно, я в порядке, с чего ты взял, что я не в порядке? ― выдает Тендо и хмурится на улыбку Куроо.

― Я понимаю, что происходит, ― вздыхает Куроо и бросает взгляд на Цукишиму.

Какой он спокойный, почему такой спокойный, а ну прекрати, давай, нервничай, гребанный Куроо Тецуро. Тендо аж зубы стискивает от несправедливости. Неужели по его лицу так заметно волнение? Вот бы ему выдержку Цукишимы.

― И что же происходит? ― любопытствует Цукишима, и о-ох, не нравится Тендо, когда он так делает. Сейчас спровоцирует Куроо на откровение, разозлится и потом они потрахаются. Плавали, знаем.

Куроо спокойно отклоняется на спинку стула и говорит:

― Вообще, я думал, мы все вместе это обсудим, но вы как-то не очень готовы.

― Готовы? ― Бокуто поворачивает голову и моргает пару раз непонимающе, получает в ответ кивок.

― Почему ты такой спокойный? ― не выдерживает Тендо.

― Потому что эту стадию мы с Бокуто уже проходили, и эту ситуацию переживали не раз.

― А-а, ― тянет Бокуто. ― Да. Только виртуально. В смысле, в фантазиях. Мы так и не смогли нормально поговорить. ― А затем добавляет: ― С Цукки. Тебя еще в планах не было.

Цукишима хмурится, наблюдает за ними молча.

― Вот как, ― ухмыляется Тендо, но ему совсем не смешно.

― Ну а теперь есть, ― просто говорит Куроо. ― Так что…

И смолкает, очевидно, теряясь. Что он хотел сказать и с чего начать ― непонятно. Боги, зря вообще Тендо все это затеял. Объединение и секс вчетвером ― какой бред. Откат. Отмена.

― Так что, давайте к нам? ― предлагает Бокуто. ― У нас кровать большая.

Если и до того все были не очень разговорчивы, то сейчас вообще смолкают. Куроо неловко кашляет в кулак, а Цукишима смотрит на него таким взглядом, что… Тендо даже сложно решить, что именно тот испытывает.

― Боже, ты невыносим, ― Цукишима встает. ― Я покурить.

И быстрым шагом выходит наружу, как будто и не было его здесь вовсе.

― Ты же бросил, ― запоздало кричит ему вслед Куроо и подрывается следом.

― Эй, ― Тендо встает за ними. Нет уж, он не собирается просто сидеть сложа руки. ― Куроо, стой, Кей…

Бокуто ловко ловит Тендо за запястье и усаживает на место Цукишимы. И как он вообще умудряется так обращаться с людьми? Они для него вообще имеют какой-то вес или инерцию?

Тендо плюхается на задницу и смотрит на Бокуто, насупившись.

― Извини, дай им минутку. Пусть поговорят.

― Это все ваш дурацкий план, я так и знал, ― щурится Тендо с подозрением. ― Ты здесь, чтобы я не помешал их воссоединению.

Бокуто смеется, так открыто и задорно, что Тендо сразу становится немного легче. Столько искренности в этом дурацком Бокуто.

― Слушай, ― Бокуто наклоняется вперед, ставит локти на колени и смотрит на Тендо вблизи. ― Они расстались, ничего не выяснив. Поверь мне, я знаю Куроо, все будет хорошо. Мы не какие-то злодеи, чтобы похищать подружек главных героев.

Тендо фыркает, закидывает ногу на ногу, отклоняясь от Бокуто. Слишком уж он близко.

Дурацкий Бокуто.

Он делает за всех заказ наконец подошедшей официантке, и кофе приносят удивительно быстро.

Минутка Куроо и Цукишимы длится уже почти четверть часа, но Тендо видит их в окно. Цукишима курит уже третью сигарету, а ведь Тендо вообще не знал, что тот курит. Курил. Или опять курит. Он засматривается на профиль Цукишимы, с этого ракурса его плохо видно, а Куроо ― так и вообще, лишь частями, руки, например, когда он подносит сигарету к невидимой отсюда голове. Это даже сексуально.

― А что, Ойкава еще не на работе? ― Бокуто возвращает его в кафе, смотрит по сторонам. ― Какая жалость. Кстати, я как-то раз встретил Ойкаву после работы…

Тендо не хочет этого слышать. Дурацкий Бокуто. Заткнись, пожалуйста.

― Кофе Цукки остыл, выпью-ка я его, ― Тендо обрывает Бокуто как раз на описании «знаешь, он кажется хрупким, но на деле куда сильнее, он ведь в спорте уже столько лет» и не хочет слышать, откуда Бокуто знает про это «сильнее» и все остальное. Наверное, они занимались армрестлингом вместе.

― А, ничего, я закажу еще, ― Бокуто отворачивается в поисках официантки и Тендо беспалевно упирается взглядом в его плечи.

Армрестлинг. С Бокуто. Тендо бы точно сломался. Аргх, какой к хренам армрестлинг? Тендо запивает эти мысли горьким кофе из чашки Цукишимы.

― Кстати, смотри, ― Бокуто вновь с ним, и совершенно бесстыдно задирает свою майку, отчего Тендо едва не выплевывает напиток, потому что под одеждой у того обнаруживается чертова портупея.

Бокуто так же быстро опускает майку и усмехается над произведенным эффектом. Он знает, что хорош. И он, черт возьми, ждет комплиментов. Обойдешься, думает Тендо, и ему так хочется выйти покурить следом за Цукишимой, но кто ж отпустит. И сигарет у него нет.

Когда Цукишима с Куроо возвращаются, Бокуто заглядывает обоим в лица, будто может понять по ним результат диалога, но в итоге, кажется, теряется и чуть стихает. Цукишима останавливается, нависая над Тендо, и тот не сразу осознает, что не так, а потом подскакивает ― он ведь занял место Цукишимы. И выпил его кофе.

От Цукишимы пахнет сигаретами, как и от Куроо. Становится как-то неуютно, будто этот запах табака объединяет их общей тайной. Ничего, у них с Бокуто тоже есть общая тайна. Тендо косится на невинно хлопающего глазами Бокуто, меняется с Цукишимой местами и возвращается на свое.

― Ну так… как поболтали? ― обращается он к Куроо.

― Нормально, ― говорит тот. Тендо замечает, как странно у него подрагивает правое колено, а затем присматривается и видит общую нервозность, напряжение. Совсем не похоже на «нормально».

― Ладно, ― соглашается Тендо. Не допытываться же, в самом деле.

Цукишима тоже внезапно играет куда хуже, чем обычно. Берет со стола свою чашку и понимает, что там нет кофе, только когда пробует сделать глоток. Бокуто нервно усмехается.

― Слушайте, правда, ― он озирается по сторонам на немногочисленных посетителей, ― давайте поедем к нам. Мне кажется, здесь мы не поговорим нормально.

― Смотря что ты считаешь нормальным, ― замечает Тендо и получает в ответ странный и задумчивый взгляд от Бокуто, а потом тихое «увидишь».

Точно, вспоминает Тендо, у Бокуто своя манера выражать чувства. Тендо скользит взглядом по его груди, где под складками на майке едва заметны ремни. Но их видно только потому что о них знаешь.

― Поехали, ― поддерживает Куроо и встает, едва сев.

Тендо стреляет взглядом в Цукишиму и замечает во всей его позе неуверенность, такую неестественную для него, и ох, как же ему сейчас не хочется ничего ни за кого решать, но…

Но Тендо встает следом за Куроо.

― Если обещаете меня не убивать и не выкидывать мое прекрасное тело по частям в пакетах, то я поеду. И, предупреждаю, у Цукишимы зеленый пояс по дзюдо и ушу, так что он вам наваляет в случае чего.

Цукишима на своем месте вдруг заливается краской и шипит на него:

― Что ты несешь?

― Ты же сам говорил…

Бокуто смеется, хлопает Цукишиму по плечу и подмигивает.

― Хватит тянуть, пойдем, Цукки.

Цукишима будто только и ждал, что решение примут за него. Неожиданно. Все же, несмотря на свою серьезность и ответственность, он воспринимает их как «семпаев». По крайней мере, сейчас. Куроо, что ты ему сказал?

Мучаясь вопросами, Тендо плетется за ними на выход, отстает, так и надеясь потеряться.

Но потеряться ему не дает почему-то именно Куроо, придерживает дверь, будто хочет угодить, и кладет руку между лопаток, когда Тендо проходит мимо него прямо к ждущим снаружи Бокуто и Цукишиме.


End file.
